A forgotten friend
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: When Chris travels back to the past, an unexpected guest follows. Who? Read and see! Covers S6 to S8.
1. A future guest too much

Here's another story of mine. As you see, I had been very productive at one time in my life. Especially when it comes to my favorite characters in _Charmed_.

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**A future guest too much**

_The story starts near the end of „Chris Crossed"_

As Chris came flying through the time portal it only closed for a few seconds before an other man came through. The Charmed Ones and Leo were shocked as the blond man grabbed Chris harshly and spoke through gritted teeth, "You think you can escape me!"

"Let me go!" Chris yelled back.

The two men didn't notice the others as Wyatt telekinetic threw his little brother to the wall. Paige reacted as the first one and asked, "Who are you? Why are you attacking Chris?", while Leo ran to Chris healing him.

Wyatt laughed and snorted evilly pulling Chris closer to him and stated, "You've become a very good liar, Christopher! Now it's time to reveal some secrets!"

Chris was getting nervous and sweated with fear caused by his big brother's stronger magic. He was afraid how his mother, father and aunts would react if they know his secret.

"Well", Wyatt began, "hi mom, dad, aunt Phoebe and Paige!"

"WHAT?", came a chorus from all four.

"You're Wyatt", stated Piper looking to him and back to Leo who shook his head refusing it.

"And it will be coming better", Wyatt continued, "right, Christopher?"

"Christopher?" Leo asked. "That was my father's name!"

"And it's the name of your second boy!"

"YOU ARE OUR SON!", Piper and Leo shrieked.

"Oh my god!", Phoebe whispered and asked aloud, "What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?", Wyatt asked back innocently.

"You sent Bianca to catch Chris!", Paige yelled, "without his powers – you bastard!"

Piper and Leo remained quiet the whole time. They couldn't believe how utterly wrong they've been about Chris. The boy wanted to save his family and his older brother. Looking at their oldest son's clothes and behavior both realized he was evil. Leo on the other side was speechless – for the first time. The father'd wanted to kill his little boy after Valhalla and to many other issues.

Wyatt held Chris closer to him and said to the others, "Now excuse us! We have to go!"

"NO!", Piper yelled, "You leave him alone, Wyatt!"

"Where are you going to?", Leo asked furiously.

"To the underworld – my favorite place, right Chris?" Wyatt replied while Chris nodded afraid. He knew what Wyatt would do for his betrayal.

"NOOOO!" the parents cried out.

"Too bad – you're too late!" he simply answered and both boys orbed out.

Piper immediately broke down and cried heavily. Leo took her in his arms weeping silently. Phoebe and Paige stood in the attic clued to their spot – without any words.

After a few minutes Piper stood up and said with fury, "We have to save Chris before Wyatt will do something to him!"

"He can't be so cruel!", Leo whispered, "not like I did in the past!"

"He did it, Leo!", Phoebe said angrily, "remember Bianca today and his wound!"

Leo's composure broke remembering the day's events. He sensed for Chris, but with both boys in the Underworld he wasn't able to. Leo inquired quietly, "Scry or summon him – Chris is still a witch."

"We'll do what we can", Phoebe and Paige agreed. Piper nodded saying, "My baby boy is not lost!"

"I hope so", Leo whispered. His thoughts wandered to his youngest son.

_UNDERWORLD_

As soon as both Halliwells landed in one of the many caves in the Underworld Wyatt shoved Chris away and put him in a black crystal cage. He smiled at the weakly figure in front of him, but Wyatt was certain aware Chris was his weakness. His little brother.

Chris looked up – to Wyatt. He noticed he was in a crystal cage, so he couldn't use his powers. He asked instead, "What are you going to do with me?"

"You're a traitor, Chris!", his brother answered. "I'll torture you. I'll see how long you can endure that!"

Chris backed away afraid, but the crystal cage shot electricity through his body. He winced and still Wyatt laughed at him. "Dad will feel me. He's an Elder now!", he shouted furiously.

"An Elder?", Wyatt asked shocked. "How?"

Chris smiled but responded, "I saved Paige and for his service dad became an Elder!"

"Before you were conceived? Are you nuts?"

"All for you, Wy! You're my big brother – my hero – till my dying day!" Chris whispered ashamed.

Wyatt swallowed hard looking away. Deep inside he knew he still loved his brother, because he was his only family left. All others had died. Both boys haven't overcome this loss, especially their mom. Chris saw it all and Wyatt cried.

Chris became aware of Wyatt's crying and wanted to comfort him. He begged, "Let me go, Wyatt! Let me save you – maybe together!"

Wyatt looked at him and both boy's eyes locked. Blue met green and the discussion went further than they wanted. A silent understanding was the result. The Twice-Blessed Witch moved one crystal and Chris went to him – without fears. Chris grabbed him and orbed them home.

_MANOR – ATTIC_

Two clouding orbs arrived. The Charmed Ones and Leo reacted grabbing Chris out off Wyatt's reach.

"Christopher", Leo said crying, "We're sorry – for everything!"

"I know, dad. So am I – for Valhalla!", Chris replied without his eyes taking off of Wyatt.

"What did you do to him?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, mom! Really!", Wyatt replied looking at Chris. "I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"Is he telling the truth?", Piper questioned again – afraid Wyatt did something to her little boy.

"He is, mom!", Chris answered truthfully.

Piper and Leo only now realized that Chris used their parental terms and smiled.

"Wait a moment", Wyatt interrupted, "why was dad in Valhalla?" He searched for Chris' eyes and suddenly remembered their childhood. His mouth formed an 'O' understanding.

Leo's gaze wandered between his two sons and asked shyly: "What did I do in your future?"

Chris looked at Wyatt shaking his head but saying aloud, "Future consequences!" and Wyatt laughed. The family turned to him confused. Chris growled knowing his brother. Piper went to Chris hugging him. Her sisters followed almost suffocating him. Leo stepped back afraid almost sure he did something to Chris as he was a child.

"What was so funny?" Paige asked at once. All looked at her curiously.

"You don't want to know!", Chris replied angrily, but Wyatt only laughed harder. This laugh caused Chris' body to wince in pain. The younger of the two clutched his stomach and passed out slowly. Piper and Leo reacted immediately and caught their little boy before he hit the floor. The family left the room and went to Piper's bedroom. As soon as Wyatt saw this he abruptly stopped his laugh and stood still. His mind started working and landed in memories of their childhood and teen- years.

_FLASHBACK_

_With Wyatt being in Magic School Piper had time to spent time with her youngest. Even though the mother was fully aware that the boys loved to trick each other, especially the older more than the younger one. _

_An evening Wyatt came back from school with learning how to cast spells he started with Christopher, because he's his younger brother and they loved playing together. The family always said Wyatt's laughter is the best one and Wyatt wanted his younger brother to feel this with his body. But his casting skills were not so good at such a young age and so he waited and wrote some as a full account of practise for using may be later._

_As time went by and the boys became men Wyatt remembered this and caught Chris in an unexpected situation he casted his long hidden spell on him, so everytime Wyatt laughed Chris would feel pain. But Wyatt had stopped laughing after their family had died and Chris himself became the man he never wanted to be – like his father Leo Wyatt. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

With this memory Wyatt became aware what happened, but was faced to two angry aunts who had seen his stony expression on his face and asked themselves what was in his mind. Paige reacted as first, "What did you do, Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked shocked about her sudden interest and whispered, "I cast a spell on Chris when we were younger!"

"What spell?", asked Phoebe.

"His body would be in pain everytime I laughed, because you said my laugh was the best and I wanted as a child for Chris to feel!"

"When did you cast that spell?", questioned now an angry Paige.

"When I became the evil ruler of the world and my younger brother wouldn't work with me. So the spell included a lot of dark magic and everytime I laugh Chris will feel pain until his body ...", Wyatt swallowed hard, "cannot longer hold it!"

"WHAT?" came the chorus from both remaining sisters, but whatever Wyatt wanted to answer was cut off by a loud scream coming from downstairs. All orbed out to the source.

_PIPER'S BEDROOM_

Piper and Leo were with their youngest child and felt helpless. Nothing of Leo's powers and all medicine knowledge seemed to work. The mother could only cry about everything that happened today and she knew her husband felt the same way, even though he hated himself for all he did to his child before they all knew who he was.

Chris twisted in pain and wanted to scream everything out, but his throat didn't cooperate with him. He only noticed some orbs as his aunts and brother arrived. Phoebe immediately rushed to her older sister and told her and her brother-in-law all Wyatt had managed to admit he did to Chris when they were younger, while Paige took a strict hold of Wyatt to not let him escape.

The youngest of the Charmed ladies didn't have to wait so long, because after a few minutes Leo came over and wanted to yell at his eldest, but both were distracted by loud sobs coming from Piper. She sat next to her little boy and comforted him the best way she could. Leo looked at this heartbreaking scene in front of him and did the same on the other side of his youngest boy.

Wyatt stood in one corner and sobbed quietly. He regretted some things he did to Chris in his quest for power, but they are still brothers and they have to be together till the end of time. Now he was responsible again for Chris' suffering and finally he managed to let tears escape of his wonderful blue eyes. Phoebe came to him comforting and was near a break down herself with all emotions in that one room.

All at once Piper stood up and went to her eldest. "How can we save your brother?" she asked, but the boy looked away, afraid of what his mother would do to him if he didn't answer. So he looked up, straight in her eyes and replied truthfully, "The only way to save him is to save me!"

"What? How?" came the following questions. Wyatt only shrugged his shoulders, but had a plan: "We need great-grams! She knows all and she's Chris' best friend in the future!" The present people were shocked to hear Grams loved Chris in the future, because – well- she hated men. "They were getting best friends after a tragedy in our family!" That was the truth, he thought to himself.

"OK, we summon Grams!", Paige said and Piper continued her questioning: "When's your brother's birthday and how many years are you two apart?" "Piper" said Leo in a calm voice, but in reality he was also curious. Wyatt couldn't help but chuckling and suddenly Chris' body reacted, so Leo had to calm him down. The eldest stopped and replied, "He was born nine months after my first birthday, so you know what you have to do – in about two months I would say!"

Piper and Leo looked at each other and tried very hard to comprehend all the information they got from Wyatt. The annoying future boy was their son, Wyatt's brother and had to be conceived in two months and they'd be parents again. The last thought made them smile, even though the current situation was bad for their youngest!

Phoebe and Paige excused themselves and went to the attic preparing everything to summon their grandmother. The sisters wanted to know how she will react if she knows there will be more boys in the family, but they waited for Piper. The mother should tell all, because they still weren't able to understand all what Wyatt had said to them.

Leo remained still by his youngest and let his wife know she could go to her sisters. Piper nodded without taking her eyes off of Christopher. He looked so much like her and that made her smile. The boy could manage a weak "Grams" and Piper ran upstairs to her sisters as fast as she could. Not sooner she arrived the candles Phoebe and Paige had put down, burned and their grandmother appeared confused.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hope to have some reviews here as well.

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	2. Grams, Wyatt and another boy?

Here's another story of mine. As you see, I had been very productive at one time in my life. Especially when it comes to my favorite characters in _Charmed_.

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>Grams, Wyatt and ...another boy?<strong>

"Who summoned me?", Grams asked as soon as she was solid.

"Your great-grandson – well one of them!", Phoebe answered and Paige nodded. Grams looked at them more confused than ever, but Piper came in and hugged her grandmother tightly with tears in her eyes.

"I need you, Grams", Piper said through her sobs, "for my baby boy."

"What's wrong with Wyatt?", Grams asked further.

"Not Wyatt", Paige replied, "another boy in 11 months, right Piper?" Piper nodded and she continued, "But he's here from the future along with big Wyatt!" Grams looked at them shocked, but against her will she found her way to Piper's bedroom with Leo and ... Chris!

"Grams!" came a weak call from Chris and Leo looked up to see Penny Halliwell standing there with an open mouth. She looked them over many times until she found her voice again asking, "You'll be my second great-grandson and you're from the future!" Chris only nodded and told his father silently to go out. Leo obeyed knowing Grams could help. He excused himself and went to catch up with his wife and sister-in-laws.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR- ATTIC<em>

The sisters and Wyatt discussed how it was possible for Chris to summon Grams without even telling the spell, but Wyatt told them, "Chris is really powerful, even though he's not showing this around you. After all he's pretending to be your whitelighter, isn't he?" The sisters nodded and not long after this point Leo arrived sitting down near his wife.

"Everything OK, Leo?", Paige asked noticing his concerned face.

"No, actually not", the Elder answered truthfully, "I cannot believe how wrong I was about Chris. All he wants is to save his older brother and what did we do? Nothing but trouble for him and now he has trouble caused by Wyatt!" Leo was angry with his eldest and he showed it.

Wyatt knew why and could understand his father, but he had knowledge of their childhood and was well aware Leo Wyatt didn't care much about his youngest in the future. He let them suffer after all their family had died, both of them, but Chris more. Wyatt took care of him, after all he's his little brother and his best friend. The older brother remained quiet and thought back of one birthday of Chris where Leo made it possible to be.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Chris' 5__th__ birthday. Piper Halliwell was busy in her kitchen to prepare everything for her little boy and Wyatt helped her. For that she was grateful, even though he was only 7. But both her boys were really close to each other and would do everything for each other as well. She herself was angry with her husband. He loved both boys, but did care more for Wyatt._

_During their kitchen time orbs came down and Leo greeted his wife and son. Wyatt was happy suddenly thinking Leo was here for his baby brother. After all it was his birthday, so he shouted excitedly, "Daddy, you're here! Are you staying? We want to celebrate Chris' birthday! He'll be 5 today!" Leo was speechless for a short time and wanted to answer, when another small voice came from the door, "Daddy, thank god you're here! Can we celebrate together?"_

_Piper and Wyatt orbed outside leaving father and son alone. Leo knelled down to be on the same level with his boy and said ashamed, "No Chris, I'm really sorry, but the Elders are busying me again. Do you believe me?"_

_Chris questioned, "Why does this always happen on my birthday and not on Wyatt's?" Leo looked away answering "I wish I knew, son!" Chris looked at his father for a long time before he ran to his room with Wyatt following. His eldest shoot an evil glare to him and followed his brother upstairs. Piper came in and yelled at Leo, "What do you think you're doing? It's your son's birthday and you don't have time for him! You see what your boys think of you! If you don't change anytime soon, we'll get a divorce! I swear by all my ancestors!"_

_Leo said nothing and orbed away to his own sanctuary – the Golden Gate Bridge knowing full well his youngest boy liked it here as well. He found him here, some time alone – some time with Wyatt. The father loved hearing his boys laughter on this bridge, but now he has only one goal in his mind: to find out why he was always busy on Chris' birthday and not on Wyatt's! That was all he could do for his boys, even though he would die for that! His boys meant everything for him, so Leo orbed directly to the Elder's Council!_

_On the earth the Halliwells celebrated Chris' birthday and Piper was happy to see her baby boy smile again with his brother, aunts and cousins. Victor came as well and became a father figure for Chris in the process. They were really close. Wyatt was also happy and smiled the whole time, but inside he made promise for himself: Chris was his first priority, then came all the all others and their father was out off his business. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wyatt glared at his father again and looked to his mother and aunts. He now wished what made him choose the evil side as a toddler. In this way he could help his brother like he promised not long ago in the cave. The tears were shining in his eyes, but he held them back – for his sanity as well as his suffering brother.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN PIPER'S BEDROOM<em>

Grams watched her youngest great-grandson with curiosity. She knew men were rarely born in this family of witches, but Piper and Leo must have change this fact – after all they started this mess. Looking at him she saw he was in great pain and wanted to tell her everything he knew. Penny started carefully her questioning, "So Christopher, right?" He nodded. "You came from the future to..."

"To save my brother Wyatt. He is evil right now, because something or someone came to him when he was a toddler or better before I was born."

Grams was quiet letting him speak. Her next question was "How do you know that? I mean the whole... - before your birth?"

"I asked the seer I lived with."

"Why a seer? Did something happen in your timeline – with your parents, aunts?"

Chris nodded barely caused by the immense pain he felt. He whispered, "It happened on my 14th birthday. A demon came to destroy all Halliwells and he succeeded almost. Only Wy and I survived. We stayed after this with Grandpa."

Grams said nothing. Tears blurred her vision, because of all her great-grandchildren had suffered in their short time. She asked more, "Why are we both so close? You know I hate men!"

Chris laughed a bit and Penny took his hand in hers. "That's why! You came everytime I tried to summon my mom and aunts. You helped through everything, even in the battles with my older brother. You loved me actually, that I represented a new generation of Halliwells. Even though I may be the last one!" The boy swallowed hard and coughed.

Grams remained by his side knowing full well how hard it could be for a parent or a child loosing someone so close. She could understand now Victor's role for his grandsons, after all he was not there for his own children – caused by herself. "I'll be here for you, Chris and will help with all. I promise you!" The boy smiled and drifted in a peaceful slumber.

The grandmother thought about what she should do now. Her knowledge was limited after all. She had no experience with time-travel -her grandchildren had, but she couldn't leave Chris' side. The little boy looked so much like Piper, but the eyes came from Leo. For once Penny Halliwell was clueless and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ATTIC<em>

The Charmed Ones, Leo and Wyatt sat on chairs, couches in the attic. All were quiet – thinking of their youngest member. Piper and Leo still reproached for not recognizing their own child and all the things they said, did and what else. The mother silently cried, while her husband looked through all. Phoebe and Paige felt no better than the parents, even though some things they did to him were not so good at all, especially during the Titans trouble. Both sisters were ashamed regardless what any other person would say.

Unnoticed by all the time-portal glowed again and a ghost looking like Leo came through in search for his boys. He knew Chris was here saving his brother, but he was very surprised to see Wyatt here as well. The ghost looked around and saw his other self sitting near Piper. A smile appeared on his face knowing what would follow soon enough – the birth of his youngest son, Christopher. He was proud of him and never get a chance to show this around him. So he took his chance and possessed the body of himself!

"Wyatt, we need to talk!", Leo said suddenly surprising all actually. The answer came stiff, "Why? You'll never change, Leo!" The ghost was speechless, but mumbled, "That's why I'm here, son. I beg you – talk to me! I'm your father and you'd be surprised of my answers."

Wyatt looked at his father a long time, not quite understanding what's going on. He thought about his brother and all their suffering after the loss of their mother and aunts. The boys never wanted to know anything about the fate of their father, especially his little brother. Against his will he decided to talk to him – it was for Chris, not for himself. "OK, we can talk, but not here! Mom, can we go to P3 if you don't mind?"

"Of course!", Piper replied, "and take all the time you need!" She smiled at her men, two of three actually and never could she be happier. The eldest of the Charmed Ones looked at her stomach smiling, because soon will be there her second son. Piper loved being a mother. She nodded to them and both orbed out.

* * *

><p><em>ACROSS TOWN – P3<em>

Wyatt and Leo orbed in and not soon the eldest of the boys walked away from his father. The Twice-Blessed witch didn't like this man, after all he did to his little brother – on his 5th birthday. He was still angry with him, but he managed to cry out a "WHY?"

Leo looked at him understandingly, knowing the pain he caused his boys and answered truthfully. "Son, please let me explain!"

"I'm not your son and neither is Chris!"

"Yes, you are, Wyatt and so is Chris. You are both my boys and I love you more than anything. I'd die for you and ... ", Leo responded, "so I did"

"WHAT!" Wyatt cried out.

"I'll show you truth with our powers combined and let this also Chris know. He deserves this more than you. I did it for him, because I wanted an explanation why I was always busy on his birthdays!"

The Twice-Blessed son looked at him incredulously and inquired, "You're from the future as well, aren't you? You want that I believe you after all this? No Leo, not gonna happen!"

"OK, I get it you're angry with me, but why does Chris suffer now? Because of you, Wyatt! You're not better than me!"

Wyatt grabbed his father angrily and shouted back, "Maybe it is this way! OK, let me see your truth, but this is only for Christopher and no one else!" Leo agreed immediately and took Wyatt's hands in his to show him his death.

_FLASHBACK_

_After making his decision for his baby boy's sake Leo orbed to the Elder's council. He surprised them, because they were in a heated discussion about his sons._

_"Leo, what do you want?" asked one of them._

_"I want to know the truth, why I'm always busy on Chris' birthday and not on Wyatt's! They are both my boys and I love them equally!"_

_The Elders looked at each other, then at Leo. Gideon, his mentor, took the main role and replied: "I'm sorry, Leo, that's none of your business! You're an Elder for four years now and you have more responsibilities than your own sons!"_

_"Don't you think I don't know that. But it is not right! My little boy already suffers and Wyatt is not feeling better! If looks could kill, I'd be dead now!"_

_Gideon looked to the others and smiled a bit, more to himself. "OK, Leo, I'll show you the truth about your sons, but are you ready for this?" Leo nodded and wondered what they would show him. The Elders started the show and Leo was suddenly afraid of the fate for his boys._

_Leo saw his eldest with all his powers and was impressed. Wyatt was the spitting image of himself, but after Piper died – on Chris' 14__th__ birthday – he changed. The Twice-Blessed child looked for more power and casted a spell on his younger brother at the start of his reign. The father paled and said nothing more. He was afraid of the Elders now._

_The image changed and showed his youngest boy now – full grown with all his powers. Some new and some from the Charmed site: telekinesis, empathy, electric bolts and to freeze time like his mother could. Leo was proud of Chris, the spitting image of Piper, because he became the son he always wanted. After eight years in hell, caused by Wyatt, Chris travelled back in time – to save him, with information he received from a seer. The boy never knew of Wyatt's spell!_

_Leo whirled back to the Elders and Gideon and asked, "Will this be coming true? I don't want any of this! Why will Chris be the suffering one?"_

_Gideon shouted furiously back, "Leo, one son of yours we could handle with many powers, but two are one too many. That's the reason you were never able to be on Chris' birthdays. This boy was too much for us and so he'll be the one who suffer for your sins!"_

_Leo looked at his mentor, his once best friend and accomplice for his marriage with Piper, and was infuriated, "How could you do this to Chris? I am the one who started this! Leave him alone and let me suffer for my sins! These are my boys and I won't allow anything happen to them at all, even if I die!"_

_During his speech the others Elders and Gideon had surrounded him and attacked him with all their powers. Leo fought back as hard as he could, but he was alone – without the Charmed Ones and without his boys who still needed their father! He wasn't able to continue anymore and let the Elders win for once! His last thoughts went out to his boys – wishing to be there for them, especially Chris. His little boy. He wanted desperately to see them grown up like he did in this vision, but both on the good side! Leo wished both good luck and died!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wyatt didn't say anything and looked at Leo, no his dad from the future. Without warning the eldest of the two boys broke down and cried heavily. He sobbed, "Dad, I'm sorry. We kids never knew what happened to you! And mom did, I assume?" The Elder nodded and said: "But only after she died as well! She was very surprised to see me in the afterlife!"

Wyatt continued to interrogate his father, "Did Grams know? I mean the one from the future, because she was really close to Chris." Leo nodded and looked away ashamed. His boys deserved more than this fate from the Elders!

Leo was aware of his time up, suddenly and told his eldest: "Talk to Chris after I'm gone. He should know this as well. I did it for him!" Wyatt nodded. "Thank my actual self for using his body and good luck for your mission!" Leo's ghost disappeared and the actual one looked around asking, "What am I doing here, Wyatt?" His son only laughed and answered, "I'll explain everything at home!" Both men orbed out, back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – PIPER'S BEDROOM<em>

Grams watched silently Chris sleep. She was amazed how he turned out through out all the horrors he had to live with. Penny Halliwell couldn't find her way out off her granddaughter's room. The boy was happy having her around. A weak "Grams" caught her attention. She asked him, "What is it, Chris?"

"Where's Wyatt? My charges?" he asked back.

Grams was confused. _Wyatt? Charges?_, she thought. So she called her youngest granddaughter: "Paige!"

Paige appeared and smiled a bit at this site of Grams and her nephew. "What's the problem, Grams?"

"Why did Chris ask for Wyatt and charges?"

"Um..", Paige was silent for a minute, "Wyatt followed him back to the past a few days ago and we're his charges. Actually he's our whitelighter at the moment!" Then she remembered something big, "and Wyatt's his BIG brother, I should mention!"

Grams looked at Paige if she had three heads and back at Chris. In reality she couldn't find any words anymore. The young boy laying in front of her was really her great-grandson, the brother of little Wyatt. Once again Penny Halliwell was speechless.

Paige watched her grandmother with interest. She smiled more at her oblivious confusion with the two boys having around. But soon she watched Chris' pain returning to him. That caught Penny's attention, too. The grandmother viewed her granddaughter with curious eyes, but Paige decided to give a cryptic and short message: "It was Wyatt. Done in the future, starting with his reign. Wanted to show Chris his power in spells!"

Penny stood there holding her great-grandson's hand. Wanting to come to terms with what Paige had just said. About Wyatt and Chris, the future. Out of instinct she raised her voice towards the attic, "Wyatt, stop laughing. Chris suffers more than enough!" The laughter died immediately. Paige excused herself orbing to the attic. Penny didn't know why she knew the source of Chris' pain. None even told her that, so she thought it was caused by their close connection here and in the future.

Chris regained consciousness again, happy to have his whole family here after such a long time. The only one he was afraid was going back with no-one being there. That he will fail on his mission – saving his brother along with his family. Penny everytime hold his hand and for that he was grateful. The smile seemed to be frozen on his face.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ATTIC<em>

Wyatt and Leo orbed back in front of the sisters. Piper gazed lovingly at them, what a small laugh out off Wyatt's mouth. Not so long after Penny shouted upstairs, "Wyatt, stop laughing. Chris suffers more than enough!" Wyatt immediately stopped being for a short time afraid of Grams as well as his parents.

Paige came back after she had explained everything to Grams, even though she seemed to know what was wrong with Christopher. She told that her sisters and all came to same conclusion: their close connection.

Leo was curious why he was at P3 with Wyatt. So he asked his son again, because he refused to answer, "What did happen between me and you at P3? You wanted to explain when we were back!"

"I know", came Wyatt's reply, "but it's something that included my little brother as well. Actually I even don't know if he already knew it!"

"Share to explain, Wyatt?", Phoebe asked. "No!" "OK, I understand.", the aunt continued and remained quiet. She looked at her sisters, hoping for some help from them. All knew Chris' favorite saying 'Future Consequences' and his older brother seemed for once following his brother's advice.

"I need to talk to Chris immediately! It's about our past, so stay out!", Wyatt shouted and made his way to his brother.

The sisters were stunned and looked at Leo for some help, but he could only shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't understand now Wyatt's secret and his need to talk to his brother. Leo only knew he was at P3, where he shouldn't have been after his memories. That what his son was hiding was something major, he thought.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – PIPER'S BEDROOM<em>

"Hi Grams, I need to talk to Chris – alone, if you don't mind", Wyatt asked gently and sat beside them. He watched his little brother with all his love and talked with through their bond. _We need to talk about dad, Chris. It's important!_

_Why?,_came the short question.

_Dad told me something about your 5__th__birthday. On that day something happened to him! Please Christopher, I'm begging you!_

Chris looked at his brother and pleased their great-grandmother to go out, but Penny refused, "No Chris! I'm staying! You asked for my help and now you are forced to stay!"

"But we can orb!", Wyatt argued and Chris started laughing loud. This laughter caused the family to come to Piper's bedroom and to look who was the source of this. The parents and aunts were grateful, that Chris laughed. Wyatt also smiled, but fought with himself not to laugh out loud, because this would cause his brother pain.

Penny Halliwell looked at her great-grandsons with all love, but she was grateful the boys turned out fine, even though Wyatt was now evil and Chris tried everything to save him. "OK, I'll go, but summon me if you need me! Anytime!" The boys nodded smiling and the whole family smiled, too.

"We need to go now, but we'll be back!", Chris said calmly, "I know Wyatt wouldn't do anything to me, because it's about our past." Wyatt nodded and continued, "maybe we can figure out who's after me, because he'd do also harm to our family in the future as well. Don't you think?"

The sisters, Leo and Penny Halliwell let them go. The grandmother went back to her afterlife and waited for her next great entrance to save her family along with the future generation! The last the sisters saw was Grams actually smiling. Piper and Leo were close to each other, whereas Piper's sisters excused themselves to leave the couple alone with their thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE<em>

Orbs filled the air at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and two young adults were seen. As soon as they arrived the older one hugged his younger sibling if never wanting to let go. He cried and surprised with that the younger one. "I'm so sorry, Chris. Please forgive me for everything!"

"Wyatt, it's OK. Now tell me, what Dad showed or told you about my birthday!"

"But it's not very easy. Even I cried when he showed me all!", Wyatt said.

Chris was shocked, because Wyatt never showed his emotions, at least in front of him. His curiosity got now the best of him, so he begged his big brother, "Show me what Dad did, even it's hard for myself, but I'm happy to be with you, Wy!"

Wyatt nodded and played their father's vision or better death for his little brother, but he knew him best. That's why the older brother moved behind the younger one taking him in his embrace. Only to hold in his arms again like when they were kids. As soon as the image ended Chris cried hard and sobbed. Wyatt looked around for some moments and noticed a presence what shouldn't be here. The shield went up immediately.

Chris saw this and asked quietly, "What's wrong, Wyatt?" "Someone's here!" came the short answer. The younger of the two nodded and wanted to watch the image again. The older looked confused for a second, but obeyed.

"An Elder's watching us!" Wyatt said and Chris reacted freezing him in his invisibility. Both brothers were shocked to see the same man who was responsible for their father's death standing behind them. "Do you know who this is?"

Chris stared at the man for a long time, "I think mom met him after this, but I certainly know his name, I'm sure." "Come on, think! You were always smarter than me!" Chris' face suddenly lightened up as he recognized him. "It's Gideon. Dad's mentor!"

"You mean the guy who helped them to get married, but now he is afraid of us?" Wyatt asked more confused.

Chris nodded and continued, "He said it himself: _Leo, one son of yours we could handle with many powers, but two are one too many. That's the reason you were never able to be on Chris' birthdays. This boy was too much for us and so he'll be the one who suffer for your sins!_"

"I'm the one with many powers, but you! You don't have so many, but why they're afraid?"

"Don't ask me! Where is he anyway?"

"Oh shit, he's gone! What are we going to do now?"

Chris shrugged and snuggled deeper in his brother's chest. Wyatt smiled like he didn't do it for a long time in his reign and quest for power. "We should go home and talk with our parents and aunts about this!"

Chris nodded. "But there's one problem ahead!"

"Which one?", Wyatt asked now.

"Your little self doesn't trust me!" Chris stated. Wyatt wanted to laugh out loud however Chris' body reacted all of sudden.

"You're kidding me, right?" Chris shook his head wincing in pain. "OK, we're going back and do a test for my little self!" With that both men orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – PIPER'S BEDROOM<em>

Two clouding orbs filled the air. The Charmed Ones and Leo saw the two boys coming. All they could see was Chris wincing and Wyatt holding him tight. The older brother closed his mouth while Chris slowly relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he'd held.

"Chris said there's a problem with my little self."

"What kind?" the father asked.

"He doesn't trust me!" Chris stated if it were obvious. The sisters and Leo looked shocked for a moment, but called little Wyatt to solve this problem with his 'little' brother.

"Wyatt, come here please!", Piper called out, "it's OK, baby, you can orb!" A little clouding orb appeared. Little Wyatt looked up to the two young men and sensed for the good boy who would be Chris. He orbed to him and put his shield up protecting him and himself against adult Wyatt.

Wyatt now stated, "OK, problem's solved! Can we go further?" The whole family laughed and went back to their daily basis program.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Hope to have some reviews here as well.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	3. A bad boy, a bad karma and trouble?

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>A bad boy, a bad karma and... trouble?<span>**

The Charmed Ones, their whitelighter who is also their son, Leo and Wyatt worked on the new problem, even though they all knew Wyatt would become evil. An evening was a family discussion about what and who will do what. Chris argued hard for his part going undercover in the Underworld, but all his family members were deadly against that. The little boy came back and sulked.

Piper and Leo decided Wyatt should stay behind guarding his little self. The reaction was almost the same like Chris. Both boys sat there sulking, acting like little children and not young adults who they are. With all their talking power and arguments the older of the two remained at home, but out of sight. So nobody would see and recognize him.

The evening was already special enough. Phoebe and Paige got visits from their current boyfriends, who would never be their husbands. That's a secret of the Halliwell brothers. Richard Montana had his problems with magic, while Jason Dean didn't know Phoebe's a witch. So the evening respectively dinner could be interesting. Wyatt was amused and decided to take a look at it, because the agreement said he should stay at home, but he was free to do what he want to.

Chris on the other hand got a bit nervous from time to time, because his time to be conceived ran out. And with that Gideon's turn to go against them was coming closer, even now more Wyatt than himself. Ignoring the family result he went to the Underworld, not knowing what there would be and maybe more to be afraid.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL – GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

The head of Magic School was shocked. Even more than this. Well, in the past two children or better adults were here to get him before he can get them. Gideon didn't know what to do for a brief moment, but then his face lightened up getting an idea. He'd heard from Leo and the Charmed Ones as well their whitelighter went to the Underworld to get more informations.

Contrary to his pacifist nature he summoned a darklighter, some warlocks to his office and offered them a temporary truce. As they heard they should go against the Charmed Ones the demons contradicted. All knew that was a death command.

Gideon spoke vehemently for his offer, "It's only their whitelighter and the others would be distracted. I'm sure of it, because they got visits this evening and many problems ahead."

"How do you know?" the darklighter asked.

"I'm an Elder. More of me is not interesting for you!" The demons growled at this statement and agreed to the Elder's plan. "So go back down there and wait for this young man. If you don't know him, he looks like Piper!" The darklighter and others nodded shimmering out.

The last anyone could see was the Elder's smile.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – DINING ROOM<em>

The family dinner went well till this time. No problems, but only Phoebe seemed to forget to tell Jason she's a witch. Paige talked to Richard, not wanting to listen to her sister and not thinking about Piper in danger. She smiled everytime, full knowing she was going to be an aunt again.

Suddenly the married couple appeared in the room. They'd orbed to kitchen not wanting to show any kind of magic in front of Jason. Leo mentally asked Paige if anything happened, but she shook her head. "Hi", Piper greeted, "how you're doing Jason and Richard?"

"I'm fine", Jason answered truthfully, "even though I'm not sure about the whole evening. Thanks for the dinner, Piper, anyway." The eldest nodded her thanks and turned to Richard.

"I'm doing well, Piper", Richard replied, "but I'm only afraid something will happen while I'm here."

"There's no need to", Leo countered immediately, "I'm sure we've got extra and enough help!"

Richard was for a short time confused and asked Piper, "You mind if I go to the attic? I want to look for something special!" All sister's head went up looking at everyone simultaneously. Piper's gaze went to her husband silently asking him to sense for her boys. Leo closed his eyes and searched. Both Wyatt's are here, but Chris was missing. He remained quiet not upsetting his wife.

Not waiting for Piper's answer Richard headed upstairs and went to the Book of Shadows. Wyatt followed him silently but stayed out of sight. Some time later Paige's boyfriend found what he was looking for, changed words and spoke the spell quietly. Some lights enclosed him, but found their target in the unsuspecting Wyatt. His subconsciousness registered some hateful spoken foreign words before he passed out.

Richard ran to the stranger calling for the Charmed Ones and Leo.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD<em>

As Chris decided to do his homework he was fully aware there was trouble ahead. The whitelighter followed some demons in their caves and asked them questions. He used his more violent powers around here, because he couldn't show in front of his family. They would be shocked if this wouldn't be an understatement.

He froze some warlocks asking them who could be after his big brother, "So tell, what do you know about someone after the Twice-Blessed child?"

"Like I tell you!" the demon snorted back and received some electricity through his body. The warlock looked up seeing some of his friends and the darklighter behind their aim.

"OK, once again: Who's after the Twice-Blessed child?"

"Sorry, little guy", the warlock replied, "but you're going to meet him sooner than you thought!" His gaze landed on the group behind him nodding.

Chris followed the gaze and turned around too late. The darklighter summoned his crossbow attacking him immediately. The arrow found an entry in his body in his shoulder and again in his abdomen. He cried out in pain hearing a somehow familiar voice, "Very well done. I'm taking him from now on!" The demons obeyed and Chris felt himself being orbed back to a very well known place. The whitelighter of Charmed Ones tried to look up to his attacker, but he lost consciousness.

Gideon took this little boy back to Magic School to decide what about him and his big brother. First of all he must hide him, even only for a short time – after all he has to be conceived, then he could get rid of them. He was disgusted about being a father and Leo with two sons who could be a menace to the magical world. The younger of the two didn't seem to think the same way like his older brother, but nevertheless they have to die.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ALL ROOMS<em>

Leo watched his oldest child afraid, but right now he was more concerned for his youngest. Chris was in the Underworld, again and alone. Piper would blow him up if she only knew, so he decided to take care of one son first.

"Piper", he said, "we should bring him to our room and talked there with him!" His wife looked at him nodding. Leo laid his arms around Wyatt taking him in their bedroom, while Phoebe and Paige took care of Richard and Jason. They should never know, that in this family time-travel happens sometimes.

Richard and Jason gazed at their respective girlfriends waiting for an explanation, but received none. The remaining Charmed Ones didn't know what to say, but became aware Wyatt could be possessed and Chris was god knows where – again. Both came to the same conclusion at the same time: their men have to go, because their nephews came first.

"OK, guys", Paige began, "it's time for you to go!" "We take care at this point!" Phoebe continued.

Richard was really curious and asked, "Who was this blond guy? He looked a lot like Leo!" The sisters gazed at each other a long time, but remained quiet. It was a problem of their sister and brother-in-law. The men looked at each other, too and decided to go.

As they went to the door, another door appeared out of nowhere near the stairs. Jason blinked some time and looked back to Phoebe who shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe called out suddenly, "We're witches and this door would be a problem for Leo! OK go, we're talking later!"

Jason was shocked and ran away immediately, Richard on the other hand stayed. He knew a lot of magic and witches. The remaining sisters looked nervous wondering what will happen in their sister's bedroom with Leo and Wyatt. They decided to look after their neurotic whitelighter, because he was also nowhere to be found and used their scrying skills to locate him. Richard followed the sisters upstairs to the attic – again, full knowing they're hiding something big.

Meanwhile in Piper's bedroom her oldest son woke up very confused. His mind tried to process where he was, who also and what he's doing here. He heard again some strange foreign words, which he couldn't understand – about race, Jews, a new war and loud voice crying out to his people. His thoughts travelled to a new war against the arch enemies of the WW I, to get more lebensraum in the East. His nation would be tempted by words and should be looking like the man in front of him: tall, blond and with blue eyes. The man had green ones like someone he knew deep inside.

Leo knew something was wrong – with Wyatt and Chris, but couldn't tell this his wife. Piper'd freak out if she knew this. The father couldn't sense his youngest son anymore, though he was grateful for putting him on his radar after Wyatt had kidnapped him. That meant Elders only had this kind of power.

Piper noticed also some strange was going on. Wyatt acted like a different person and Chris was nowhere to be seen. That could only mean he was in danger – somewhere with someone, alone. But first they have to save their eldest before saving their youngest. Her gaze wandered to Leo sharing the same fear hoping against hope Piper's sisters could find the needed potion or spell.

Back in the attic Paige went to the famous book, wanting to find something and help their nephews while Phoebe worked on potions as well as spells. It seemed someone had already used the book for cleaning their aura or better, she thought, karma. Her gaze landed on Richard and she shouted with an angry voice, "What did you do? Want to change something you cannot?"

Phoebe looked up from her work while noticing Richard to step back. She stood up walking to her baby sister and the book. As she noticed the spell she got angry, too. "Do you know an antidote for used karma?", she asked, "we need it in an instant!"

Richard looked at the two women nodding slowly. He was sorry for causing this trouble, so he begged his girlfriend, "Come with me Paige. I'll give it to you - voluntary. Please Paige, I really am sorry." The sister's gaze was hard but they agreed silently. The younger one came over and both orbed out. It took only a few minutes before they came back.

With that the girls and Richard ran to the parents taking care of Wyatt. As soon as they arrived Paige threw the potion to Wyatt's feet completely erasing the used karma out of his body. Piper and Leo watched their son with hopeful eyes hoping he'd recognize them and could help finding his little brother. The boy was a short time confused but recognize all his family, apart from Paige's boyfriend.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" he demanded.

"I'm Richard Montana, at the moment Paige's boyfriend. And who are you?" Richard asked.

"That's not your concern! Now where's Chris?" Wyatt asked all.

"We don't know!" Leo answered. "We do think he's in trouble somewhere, because I can't sense him anymore!" These words freaked out a very angry Piper. She was mad at everyone. Richard and Jason to be here, when this kind of stuff happens. Her boys from the future to cause more trouble than they really want.

Paige and Phoebe seemed to sense the emotionally atmosphere, so the youngest of the Three begged her boyfriend to go home. She would speak to him later. Her family was now more important, especially her youngest nephew. All eyes she looked in had a deep concern written in them. Richard noticed the atmosphere, too and decided to follow Paige's advice. He said good-bye to everyone and went home.

"OK", Leo spoke to get everyone's attention to the problem at the hand, "I think Chris is in charge of an Elder, because they are the only ones to cloak someone out of their senses."

"You mean whitelighter and Elder, don't you." Piper asked her husband who nodded. "Right, who do you think has him now?"

It was her oldest who answered, "It's Gideon, dad's mentor who want to get rid of us. We're too powerful to him. Myself he could tolerate but not my little brother. He'd suffered a lot." The sisters and Leo were speechless during this admission of Wyatt. But they decided not to push him any further, because Chris was the one who needed all their help now.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>If anyone can guess which karma I sent into Wyatt might earn some virtual cookies. ;)<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	4. Gideon, a vision and a Genie

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gideon, a vision and a Genie<span>**

_MAGIC SCHOOL – GIDEON'S OFFICE_

Gideon tried to get some information out of this boy, but he was so stubborn like all members in the Halliwell family. Starting with Penny and all their following heirs, all women. Now these two powerful boys from the future. As he visited them on the bridge he noticed very well the protecting bubble of little Wyatt while the older now protected his brother. The thoughts of family made him feel disgusted about Leo Wyatt, his old pupil. His gaze wandered back to the boy in front of him forming a plan. He smiled.

Chris looked at his father's mentor with frightened eyes. All he could think of was how this man planned everything against his installed pacifist nature. What could release such hate towards his family? Hadn't he seen Wyatt's vision, or better his father's demise by the Elder's hands, he wouldn't believe it. His whole life included a lot of horror with demon vanquishing all day, but he worked it out with the help of Wyatt and his family. Now he called mentally, _'Wyatt, help me!'_.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Wyatt heard a mental call in his head, immediately recognizing the voice of his little brother. He touched Leo's arm to allow him to hear it as well. _'Wyatt, help me!'_ it said a countless time. The anger and rage growed high wanting to come out to kill this Elder, responsible for all their suffering in the future. His father and mother held him back, but it was hard, because they felt the same.

"What do we do?" the mother asked afraid. Her worry grew along with Leo's and Wyatt's. Everything could happen to her baby boy, alone with an Elder who wants to destroy her family. She knew from the faces of her sisters they felt the same.

"We go to Magic School, visiting Gideon and ... make him pay for this betrayal!" Leo said furiously. He couldn't think that one of his closest friends wanted to destroy his family. They meant everything for him, even his whole life – all for them. He looked to his wife, son and sister-in-laws seeing all he needed. Devotion, comprehension and hate toward Gideon, his former mentor now.

"We take little Wyatt with us. It was time for you as well getting to know this place." Leo said now calmer. Piper took the little version of Wyatt out of his crib. With an agreeing nod they linked all their hands and orbed away to Magic School.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Sigmund, Gideon's assistant, was actually surprised to see the Charmed Ones, Leo and a stranger coming towards him. "How can I help you? Is something wrong with your whitelighter?", he asked innocently.

"Yes, there is." Leo agreed immediately. "He was kidnapped in the Underworld. And now I can't sense him anymore! Do you know where Gideon is, Sigmund?"

The assistant shook his head. "He acted strange some short time ago. But I'm aware he's hiding something from us, all Elders as well."

"This we should believe you!", the stranger called out. "Don't make me laugh. You all are some pacifist as*** ..."

"Young man, stop right here!" Piper interrupted the man who growled. "You apologize immediately!" The look he gave her was irritating, but he obeyed nevertheless.

"Sorry, man. Sometime I'm loosing my temper in a very short time!" the stranger said with eyes downcast. This sentence made his aunts laugh aloud earning an angry look from Piper as well. Leo seemed to be the only one calm.

Sigmund accepted the apologize and urged Phoebe to go to a special cave within this school. "Your visions of the future didn't work so well in the last time. Go to Cassandra. She'll help you with this." Phoebe agreed silently, although she was not sure if she accepted this strange request. So Phoebe made her way through Magic School.

The parents went to the children section of Magic School, placing little Wyatt in there while they looked for his brother-to-be. Adult Wyatt came with them. Paige tried to teach some students here, but she was always in reach if they needed her. This was a worked-out agreement in the family.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

This little boy tried to tease him, Gideon thought furiously. Christopher was really good at playing this game. "You will give the answers I need", Gideon yelled, "and then I will get rid of you two boys. You should have never been born at all!"

Chris was shocked hearing this from a normally pacifist Elder who was at the same time his father's mentor. The vision Wyatt had shown him was true. He couldn't believe this . He had thought a demon had turned his big brother, but it was an Elder. No wonder Wyatt changed sides. "You'll pay for this!" he said very weakly. The darklighter's poison did his work. All his hope and wishes went to the family. With his little strength he felt them in this building.

Gideon knew the boy would die if he did nothing against the poison in his body. He stretched out his arms with healing hands towards Christopher, but the boy backed away afraid. "I'm going to heal you whether you accept it or not!" The weaken boy had no other choice to let him be healed. "But you will stay here forever!" With that the head of Magic School went to his work leaving Chris alone.

Chris let himself be healed by Gideon. His promises made him frightened for little Wyatt as well as his eventually foetus self some time. The only thing he could now was to intensify the brotherly bond with Wyatt. His body begged for sleep, so he closed his eyes. The blackness he welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>A CORRIDOR NEAR GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

Piper, Leo and Wyatt ran almost into Gideon who came out of his office. His arrogant smile caused their blood to rum hot through their veins. Leo and Wyatt wanted to kill him immediately, but at first they had to save their son and brother. Piper shot her hands up to blow this Elder up, but her husband and son stopped her what earned a hateful glance from her.

"Leo, Piper and ... a grown up Wyatt, I see", the voice of Gideon cut out their starting differences.

"How do you know this?" Leo asked his old mentor with a thick voice. He felt betrayed.

"I met YOUR fine boys on the Golden Gate Bridge a short time ago. They showed something interesting..." Wyatt's telekinesis stopped any more words, but the Elder got out and started to laugh. The parents and the brother were shocked.

"Where is Chris and what did you do to him?" the mother asked quietly and worried.

"He is safe and strong, I admit. You did well, Leo!" the headmaster continued.

"Well, he learned from the best!" Wyatt shouted impressing himself and the others around him. He wondered himself. Back in the past made him obviously question himself and his actions. His little brother only mattered to him and their bond was strong, very strong. He could feel right now.

Leo and Piper were grateful for a lightly change in their oldest son, but were confused as Wyatt began to walk like in trance. What they didn't know he followed a special gift of their brotherly bond. While Gideon slightly panicked, the parents followed their son to Gideon's office. The headmaster did the same.

* * *

><p><em>A CAVE WITHIN MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Phoebe went through the wooden door and was surprised to see a young woman sitting there. She waited for her. "You must be Cassandra! You wanted me to come." she began.

The woman turned around smiling. "Yes, that's right. Are you sure to be here and go onto vision quest. They could be fine, but also painful!"

"It has to be!" she spoke aloud, but thought 'for my nephews' sake'. Phoebe prepared herself for the following vision or more, but was she really ready?

_PHOEBE'S VISION_

_The middle sister found herself in the Manor – in the basement. Slowly she walked into the conservatory. Hearing voices coming from that room Phoebe decided to take a look in it. There she saw her other two sisters sitting with herself on the couch – slightly older, but still the same._

_Around them there were children playing. A lot actually, but two of them she now instantly recognized. A blond boy around 10 was Wyatt who was looking at someone with an adorable smile. That indicated Phoebe he really loved him and will always be there for him. The younger boy with brown hair was Chris, around 8, after having heard Wyatt's admission about Chris' conception date, who looked with his big green eyes full of trust to his older brother – smiling, too._

_Phoebe couldn't think with all she had seen so far, Wyatt was the way he was now – in the present with them. This was the future they had always dreamed of. But her thoughts brought her back what could be the trigger for that drastic change anyway. As she noticed an older Leo appeared her time seemed to be up, but a loud crash coming from the attic distracted her._

_As fast as her legs could carry her Phoebe ran upstairs to see Wyatt, Chris and ... Gideon in the attic. Gideon was thrown through the attic by Chris' power, because he wanted to kill Wyatt. The headmaster of Magic School conjured an athame in his hand and turned invisible. Chris who was afraid for his brother got up and ran towards the playpen. As he was half there the Elder appeared in front of him stabbing him with this athame._

_Phoebe gasped loudly. Holding her hands before her mouth she began to cry as Chris called out for Leo who immediately orbed in. Chris' only concern was his older brother, so the father of the two boys looked up to see his mentor, his trusted friend, with his eldest while his youngest had a deep wound in his abdomen. He knew who was responsible for this. "It's for the best, Leo!", he barely registered in his mind while his youngest softly moaned through his pain._

_The vision went on in this sad tone, but the middle witch could not understand why this have to be happened, Chris of all people. It wasn't fair, even for Leo who watched helplessly his son die. Nothing would help him through this immense pain. He almost destroyed the attic before Paige finally stopped and turned his anger towards the responsible persons – Gideon and Barbas. The Elder managed to rescue his son Wyatt, but returned with a saddened gaze to the hospital where Piper had given birth to their second boy – Christopher. None of them was able to say anything. _

_Phoebe thought of all this and was suddenly overwhelmed with anger, hate and fury towards Gideon. Enough of all to suffocate her breathing. Slowly she fainted in this vision attic and registered barely her little sister's voice to wake up. "Phoebe, Phoebe, can you hear me? Wake up! Chris was found by Wyatt! Wake up!"_

_She felt herself being shaken. "Chris was found. He's in trouble. He's in Gideon's office!" This last sentence brought her back to reality. And she woke up seeing Paige over her with worried eyes._

_END OF VISION_

Phoebe saw in her sister's eyes and she knew it was true. Her younger nephew was already in trouble and all of them had been distracted by Wyatt's strange behavior. It was like the Twice-Blessed seemed to be more important than his younger brother. But it could have been a distraction. "We should go to Gideon's office – now!"

The younger nodded, not entirely sure what her older sister had seen on this vision. However a look at her saddened face told Paige she has to know. It was nothing good, especially for her younger nephew it seems. She took Phoebe's hand and orbed them both to Gideon's office.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

Wyatt followed his connection with his younger brother and this led him straight into the headmaster's office. His parents and Gideon ensued him like little puppies, but he though noticed Gideon's horror-stricken face. It seemed the Elder already knew what they would find inside his office. As he wanted to open the door, the Elder grabbed his hand to held him back. Something like this little 'gesture' never stopped him. He busted through the door, but now he stopped immediately at the bloodcurdling sight in front of him.

Piper and Leo noticed their son's behavior and came forward. But like their son they were stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was Chris, in a horrible state, as it looked like being shot by a darklighter, but healed a bit. As their eldest slowly closed the distance between himself and his younger brother he was thrown backwards by an invisible forcefield.

An angry Wyatt called out, "Let him out! It's me who you want!"

"Actually", Gideon said calmly, "after I saw your glimpse of the future I want to get rid of you both. My future self was right! One child was enough, but two as powerful as you are it's only bad for the magical community after all!"

This statement infuriated Piper and Leo even more. The horrible sight of their youngest son shocked them already to the core, but this was the last straw. They couldn't think of anything anymore. All they wanted was to vanquish this Elder right here, right now, but he has an hostage – their youngest son!

Leo turned to his son, "What does he mean by that?" Piper took his hand trying to calm him down, but it didn't work. She sighed and got slowly frustrated of all – the Elders, Magic School and especially Gideon for taking her youngest son.

Wyatt looked to his parents saying calmly, "Later, Dad, please! Chris is the one who needs our help right now!" With this words he reached his parents and now turned to his goal to speak with his younger brother – somehow. As he came closer he intensified their brotherly bond.

_CHRIS' POV INSIDE_

He felt a lot familiar presences and one ordinary strong. The bond with his older brother, he guessed. As he looked up a bit through his pain he saw all persons he wanted to see, except Gideon. Chris was not sure how much longer he'd survive and wanted now to die.

_'Are you nuts?'_ came Wyatt's voice in his head. _'I'll save you no matter what, little brother. I do need you! Never forget this please!'_

Chris' eyes remained on his older brother's face and could see the truth in his statement, but nevertheless his body begged for more sleep and slowly the boy drifted into blackness.

_OUTSIDE IN GIDEON'S OFFICE_

Wyatt was becoming furious again after he talked with his brother. He wanted to kill this bastard straightaway, but all were distracted by two new clouding orbs forming into Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe blurred out, unaware of Gideon, "Chris is in danger. He would be killed by Gid..." The middle sister stopped abruptly seeing the current situation and began to cry. Her eyes locked with them of her eldest nephew. Both knew they had to share something with their family, but not here. They nodded.

Paige were speechless watching the scene in front of her. Suddenly she was not very sure to work here again, not until Gideon get his reasonable punishment. Either through the others Elders or her own family.

Gideon watched curiously the events in his room, but he was bored at their lamely attempt to rescue the little Halliwell boy. With a wave of his arm he sent them home to the Manor, full knowing there was another distraction ahead. The headmaster knew full well Piper's desire for a normal life, Phoebe's constantly search for the right man as well as Paige's love to use magic day in and day out. With Phoebe's premonition power he'd get all he wish.

Turning back to the 'little cave' he'd created his smile got arrogant and both Halliwell's boys would die at the end of this year.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

The entire family found herself yet again in the Manor. Leo took charge and demanded to Wyatt, "Tell us what Gideon meant! A glimpse of the future? It's that why I was suddenly in P3?" The Twice-Blessed nodded.

But Phoebe chimed in, "I think I have also something the whole family should see. It's about Chris and his ..." She couldn't say it, because this would bring all near or over the edge. Especially Leo, Piper and Wyatt. They were the closest persons to Chris. How could she let them know their youngest would die saving his older brother?

Piper took charge demanding, "OK guys, we need saving Chris right now! We all linked our hands and Wyatt started showing us his glimpse of the future! Phoebe, you can show after that, right?" The middle sister nodded afraid of the reaction of the family. As all closed their eyes Wyatt started the 'show'. They could see Leo fighting with the Elders for his little boy and how he was vanquished by the Elders with a smiling Gideon above.

The family wanted to get out of this shock, but now Phoebe showed her part of her future vision at Magic School. Only the second part with Chris being stabbed by Gideon and how Leo, the whole family suffered after his death. Still she and the others gasped loudly as they saw how Chris faded away after he'd died! The tears fell down on each cheeks, but Wyatt got angry seeing his little brother dying – for him.

Wyatt couldn't stand the atmosphere any longer, broke the connection and orbed away. The father of the boys decided to go after his eldest, not knowing what he would do in his current shape. So he also orbed away. The sisters would take care of each other. The blue orbs were gone and now the mother broke down, weeping heavily at her cruel destiny. In the future her husband died for having children, her youngest has to die saving his older brother and Wyatt was evil caused by Gideon's attack to him as a toddler.

Phoebe and Paige shared looks and embraced their oldest sister, helping her in this situation. They cried too, heavily, cursing all for their destiny. Around half an hour later Piper had calmed down and all eyes saw an interesting bottle standing on their table.

* * *

><p><em>GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE  P3_

Wyatt fled to his security plan, but remembered Gideon spying on them here and orbed to P3, his mother's club. He knew his father followed him and led him there. The Twice-Blessed witch found himself in the back room. Seeing the mess his brother had created in this place Wyatt broke down and cried heavily. He barely noticed his father calming him down with soothing words.

Leo was surprised where Wyatt went first and then orbing to P3. He wanted to ask him, but as the Elder saw him crying he calmed him down first. The questions ran through his mind and of course he wanted to cry too, but speaking with his son was more important now. The father wouldn't think of his youngest boy right now. Then he would break down by this heavy pain!

Wyatt began to look up explaining to his father, "I couldn't orb to the bridge, because Gideon observed us there. This was the only place I could think of to be here, talking to you alone! Does Chris live here?"

Leo nodded understanding his son well now. He reassured him and himself, "I won't let it happen. Neither has to suffer. Believe me, you boys mean the world to me!"

Wyatt calmed down, but made a promise himself, too. Better I die than Chris, he shouldn't have more to endure, he thought. Not sooner this thought was out, he sobbed. Right now he'd do anything to have his brother back, but Gideon will pay for this. The eldest son couldn't imagine his father thought the same.

The two men didn't notice how time ran out. Half an hour has passed, but Wyatt had suddenly an epiphany, so he shouted, "Gideon is setting us up. He's creating traps for us, that we would concentrate on other work than Christopher." Leo's eyes widened through his son's words. He grabbed his hands and orbed them back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As Phoebe wanted to touch the interesting bottle she heard a familiar voice saying, "No! Don't touch it. It's a set up of Gideon!" Phoebe as well as Piper and Paige were stunned knowing full well, everything would help to bring Chris back right now, but Gideon knew them too.

Leo went to his wife and led her to their bedroom, maybe planning Wyatt's birthday party in a couple of days. As this came into his mind he remembered Wyatt saying, Chris has to be conceived at this day. The father smiled at this particular thought, another little boy to love and spoil. "We should plan Wyatt's party!"

The mother nodded, but was caught in the same way of thinking like her husband. Conceiving her little boy at Wyatt's party and freeing his adult self out of Gideon's grasp somehow. For her would Chris always be more important than her eldest, even though she would love them in the same way.

Phoebe as the empath could feel the family's emotional turmoil, so she took Paige's hand and led them to another place in their house, while Piper, Leo and Wyatt should discuss their way of freeing Chris and conceiving him in a special moment at Wyatt's birthday next week. They both smiled at the fact to spoil and love another cute and wonderful little boy in the Halliwell's Manor.

"How do you know that Wyatt?" Piper asked quietly.

Wyatt responded shyly, "I just had an epiphany and Gideon is working now against time and us."

Leo confirmed his son's statement, "I don't know how, but I got the same feeling and intention. Gideon had planned this for a long time. I'm sure of it!"

Piper nodded and continued to ask, "What's the problem with this bottle now?" She indicated to the bottle in her husband's hands.

"I think", her eldest son answered, "there's a Genie in there to fulfil your wishes and long desires. Gideon knows about your wish to have a normal life, Phoebe's wishes for the right man as well as Paige's wishes to use magic everyday. This can fulfil these wishes with just a blink!"

Leo responded nodding, "He's right, Piper. All could be fulfill with this Genie, but I think it's better we'll free with our powers and all possibilities we can use like Penny, other family members." Waiting for his wife's nod he continued, "I'll take the bottle with me now to hide or better destroy it." With that he orbed out.

Wyatt took his mother in his arms, comforting her like she did whenever he or his brother had had trouble at school or after they fought with demons. He'd be a silent observer at his own birthday party, but living without his little brother was out of question. He loved him, even as an evil man, and would do anything right now to have him back here. As his father returned he excused himself to talk with his aunts.

Walking to them Wyatt thought of a special moment to get conceived his little brother. As soon as he came in view of them Phoebe asked, "Everything OK, Wyatt? Your mother and father?" He nodded. "They're preparing for my birthday and ... Christopher!" The eldest boy smiled.

"What's in your mind?" his youngest aunt questioned.

"I want to prepare something special for my parents, so they are in mood conceiving my little brother. After all my birthday is in two days."

Phoebe's eyes lit up and Paige nodded her agreement saying to her eldest nephew, "Don't worry, Wyatt. We know what we do! You'll get your little brother!"

Smiling he went off and could only think of his little brother in Gideon's hand. He will know when he's there and thought of a solution to free him.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Well, these are the preparations and more to come next time!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	5. A party, conceiving Chris and Grandpa

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>**A party, conceiving Chris and ... Grandpa?**

The Twice-Blessed actually enjoyed himself observing his younger self and his birthday party. The guests of course didn't know that they're with witches right now who had special powers. His mind on the other side was only by one person, his little brother Christopher. A life without him – incomprehensibly for Wyatt. Even he would have killed him, he soon had regretted it. His brother meant for him the world, so he waited for his aunts and their preparation to get conceived his little brother.

As the evening arrived he watched amused as his parents came into the dining room and saw a table with two candles, many roses and dinner. The big surprise was a picture of their future family. Leo, Piper, Wyatt and Chris in a park, enjoying themselves as a big happy family. The father was reminded of something he said to Chris months ago when he followed him everywhere. "You're not family!" Now Leo swallowed hard full knowing Chris is indeed part of the family.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

The headmaster of Magic School watched amused when the second child of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell slowly started to disappear. Obviously it was his conception day. The torture and some other things what are not like Elder doing did the same account on this boy's body. Nevertheless he was interrupted as his assistant ran into his office asking, "There's a problem Up There! You'll be needed, Gideon!"

The man turned to Sigmund with an evil glare, "I'm not going! They have to wait. There will be bigger problems for us coming in the future!"

Sigmund was stunned and shocked, hearing this from the man running the Magic School for magical gifted children, but he knew very well: Elders are served to the Greater Good and one sacrifice will be the Twice-Blessed witch. What he didn't know that right in front of him laid the younger brother of this witch who was also the current whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. He only said, "I'm going to excuse you, Sir! But I do hope it's really important!" With that he orbed away.

Gideon turned his attention back to the young man in his created 'cave' with a smile what scared Chris to death. He couldn't see this man any longer and then he may break down with no regret. But right now the youngest Halliwell found himself very weak and knew immediately his conception date has arrived. The Elder's smile was not helping in that way!

"We'll see if you were meant for this world!" the Elder said convinced.

Chris shook his head violently, "My brother will get me, even he's going to make that happen!"

"Don't be foolish, boy! At the end of the day we will see though!"

Hearing this Chris lost his consciousness again while his body became more and more transparent to Gideon's pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Piper and Leo slowly sat down at the table, still looking at the picture from their future family. Both didn't know at the moment how to start a conversation and to get in mood for another little boy in the house.

"I think Phoebe and Paige prepared everything for this dinner." Piper started uncertain.

"With some help from Wyatt. He obviously wants his little brother!" Leo said smiling.

As their gazes wandered over the table they noticed many aphrodisiac like champagne, strawberries and some more. The whole family needed a new child in the house when the aunts had prepared the most and Wyatt enjoyed this time with his family. No one would admit though that all they could think was Chris, his sacrifice, Gideon's betrayal – twice as well as both Leo's and Chris' death.

The parents followed the lead the family had given them and got in the mood going to their bedroom with the idea to conceive a slightly neurotic boy who would do anything for his big brother. This boy now started slowly to repaying this what Chris had done for him so far. As soon as they reached the room clothes were thrown around and two naked bodies landed in the bed embracing each other with so much love that the goal could be accomplish.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

Finally the night came and the headmaster wanted to go to bed, but he was distracted as he heard a loud sigh of relief coming from the little boy he had captured. Gideon turned around and saw Chris full solid with many wounds still. The smile returned to his face thinking that this little brat could never escape without any help from his family.

Chris felt like himself again, even though he was still captured and trapped, but he knew his older brother along with the others would rescue him somehow. All they need is a distraction and most important some help from Great-Grams. Even in the future Penny Halliwell was known as authoritarian person in the whole magical community. He hoped this counted here, too. Again his body begged for sleep and he gave up falling down in his prison. His last thoughts were for his brother coming up with the same idea like him.

Gideon on the other hand was furious with the change of events. He now had to fear two powerful beings and these two had to be sacrificed for the Greater Good. The Elder didn't care if the boys are children, babies and toddlers, or adults. His feelings might telling him he'd been exposed, because he couldn't hear any complains from the Charmed Ones and Leo. The plans seemed to have failed, but he still had more waiting for the Halliwell's.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige waited impatiently for their sister and brother-in-law to come down again. All three knew they were in bed, making a new baby, Christopher, Wyatt's little brother. They wouldn't know that their plan could have worked without complications. It was after midnight when Piper decided to come down, Leo following right behind her. The three looked up and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked curiously.

Instead her son questioned, "Did you two make it? My baby brother?"

"We don't know!", the father responded, "you are the one with the bond!"

Wyatt closed his eyes, searching for the existence of his little brother and was surprised to find him – stronger in presence. Somehow the field Gideon had created broke down a bit. Aloud he said, "Yep, he's with us. Now we have to free him!"

"But first you should let your grandfather know he's going to have another grandson." Piper demanded while her eldest snorted in disbelief but obeyed. Wyatt knew Chris and Victor were very close, even with Great-Grams around sometimes. So the young man orbed away catching his grandfather.

The sisters and Leo prepared themselves for bringing Victor the news carefully. He'd be shocked to see Wyatt here and now would come another little boy. Only it was short as two clouding orbs filled the room and Wyatt along with Victor Bennett appeared.

The father of the Charmed Ones looked pale and confused around. He noticed this strange man who orbed him here as he heard him say, "It's OK, grandpa! You will get used to orbing later!" Victor laughed at this statement and saw now the resemblance between him and Leo. "You're Wyatt!" His eldest grandson responded with a nod and a smile.

"We brought you here to let you know", Piper began, "in nine months you're going to have another grandson who is also here in his adult body!"

Victor barely nodded as his son-in-law continued, "He's been kidnapped and not in the Manor, but we'll make sure you're going to meet him! Promise!" Again he nodded and sat down on the nearby couch letting out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe anything being said to him: another grandson from the future as well, being kidnapped right now!

Wyatt got the slight impression Chris wanted to tell him something very useful. As he thought back to their first meeting with Penny the blue-eyed man immediately recognized what his little brother wanted to tell. They would need the help of their Great-Grams again – to free Chris from Gideon and Magic School. As a leader he also knew Gideon would start new games with them and use his brother as a tool. His parents and grandfather were worried enough already.

Victor asked his oldest grandson, "Why was Chris named Chris?"

But instead Leo answered his father-in-law, "After my father. His name was Christopher, so in the future we named or will name our second son after his grandfather from my side." Victor nodded satisfied with this answer. Leo turned to his eldest, "How do we free him?"

Wyatt looked a bit nervous, "We need Penny again! I know you don't like her, grandpa, but it's for Chris and you are really close with Chris in the future – along with Great-Grams!" The father of the Charmed Ones looked at him in shock: Penny and him best friends with Christopher – that was getting interesting now!

Phoebe asked, "What can we do or should we wait for Gideon's next move?" Paige agreed nodding along with her oldest sister and brother-in-law.

Her nephew responded, "I think it's better we wait now. Maybe Chris will find a way out. After all he is now half witch, half Elder! He should be able to fight Gideon back after he had recovered from the last conversation with Gideon!" Wyatt really hoped his baby brother would find a way out, he needed him here and he had to save him from Gideon when he's going to do his last attack on baby Wyatt. This was his promise!

The family agreed with Victor staying at the Manor until he got the chance to meet his second grandson and all had a really nice family time and dinner. This was Piper's plan, but not before Chris was safe in her and Leo's arms with Wyatt on the good side as well. They got a lot to do: saving Chris, Wyatt, reversing the spells and kill Gideon as a last resort. The Halliwell's made their ways to their respective rooms to get the needed sleep like Chris.****

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Next time: Spin City my way for however many times. LOL<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	6. A spin, Chris and more?

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>**A spin, Chris and more?**

_MAGIC SCHOOL – GIDEON'S OFFICE_

Gideon was thinking of a new plan to get rid of the Charmed Ones, Leo and Wyatt as well as Christopher. The headmaster became aware that this little brat was now stronger, because of his changed status: Leo was an Elder and so his son got the possibilities to may free himself. So he needed a new distraction for him and the Halliwell's. Remembering something he'd heard from Leo before Piper was afraid of spins, so Gideon decided to infect her son with some poison and send him to his family. How would they get out of this trap?

Without any notice from the youngest Halliwell the Elder called with a flick of his wrist a spider demon, so that he got the needed poison for young Chris. The spider demon of course was not so cooperative, but did finally agree to this plan, although she full knew Piper Halliwell was now a mighty witch with a baby from her and an Elder. As the spider gave her poison Gideon immediately bottled it up with some of his powers and injected it Chris!

The young boy tensed up at this foreign feeling and let him be poisoned because of his weak body. Coming slowly to consciousness he felt a bit different, but heard in his head a very familiar voice. _You are now stronger, Chris. You can free yourself! Please try it for me and grandpa. He's waiting for you!_ Chris was confused why Wyatt was telling him that again and again, but he was absolutely certain – to get out he needed a distraction. Thanks to his new arrangement with Penny aka 'Grams' she would help him, even though she was only a ghost.

As Christopher called up his inherited powers to call his great-grandmother he noticed Sigmund at the door to Gideon's office, looking surprised as well as his guard.

"Sigmund, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Gideon asked.

But his assistant questioned back, "What's the Charmed Ones' whitelighter doing here? You're holding him captive! Why?"

"That's out of your business! He and his brother has to be sacrificed for the Greater Good!"

"Brother?" Sigmund asked back. "You don't mean Wyatt, do you?"

"Actually I do, but as I can see now you're turning against me, my friend! I'll give one last chance to be with on this one or something would happen! Clear?"

Sigmund swallowed hard, but nodded. Chris was shocked about Gideon's treatment towards his own assistant. However he was distracted by the working poison and the familiar feeling of Penny for a short time and then she was off.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

During his sleep Wyatt said encouraging sentence to his baby brother hoping he would free himself somehow. Now, in the past, he admit to himself that he indeed did need his little brother, because without him his life would be meaningless. Phoebe's vision was scary. Chris would be a sacrifice too much for him and the family though. With this strange feeling and a huge hope the Twice-Blessed witch found finally sleep.

As the morning greeted the entire Halliwell family came together in the kitchen. Piper was making breakfast for everyone as out of nowhere her grandmother appeared with worry and fear written all over her face. The eldest sister was startled and called out for her husband. "Leo!"

"What's wrong? Something with the baby?" he asked frightened. His wife responded with a finger show towards their intruder. Leo's mouth dropped open to see Penny Halliwell standing there demanding their attention to a forecoming problem!

The grandmother of the Charmed Ones only stated, "Chris is infected with a spider poison and Gideon is sending him back for some reasons!"

This one long sentence brought the Halliwell's back to reality. To everyone's shock Chris' older brother was quiet. He couldn't think anymore suddenly. Well, knowing his brother and his ressentiments toward him and their father Wyatt Halliwell knew they were in trouble. Himself and his father anyway.

The sisters were quietened, too. Paige came as first out of her shock and orbed immediately to the attic and the Book of Shadows. Her older sister Phoebe followed close behind. Only Piper and Leo remained at their standing points, glued there like their oldest son. Penny decided to follow her youngest granddaughters to the attic leaving the family alone for a while.

Wyatt found his voice at first, "What are we going to do now?" Not sooner he had asked, his answer appeared in front of them.

* * *

><p><em>SHORT CUT TO MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Gideon took Sigmund's acceptance with a suspicious mind. Anyway the youngest Halliwell seemed to have adjust the poison in him and wanted to get out. The headmaster let him go and appear in the Manor in front of his family. He smiled to himself to may get rid of Leo and Wyatt with Chris' immense anger inside him from the evil future.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE MANOR<em>

All members of the little family were shocked as Chris, their son and brother, appeared out of nowhere right in front of them. Wyatt, Piper and Leo wanted to hug him, but the boy managed to step back what already confused the parents and brother.

Chris looked strangely at the people in front of him, but his immense pain and anger from the past came back especially towards his father and brother. With a wave of his hand he sent them crashing into the wall what caused Piper to cry out loud.

"Chris, what do you think you're doing?"

"Ah mom, only doing this what I should have done from the beginning with my loving brother and father!"

Wyatt stood up, placing himself in front of his little brother saying, "You know the truth, Chris! I'd shown you something about what happened to Dad in the future! Please remember!"

"I can't my brother! There's something I should do with you and dad, because in the end, in our future, you left me alone, especially..." Chris felt his mouth being closed with a magical force and glared angrily at his older brother. The spider poison worked in his system, so he spat some spin webs out of his hands catching his father and brother unexpected. They were trapped and the young boy was satisfied.

As he wanted to leave he heard his mother, "You're staying until we'll find a way to save you!"

"Sorry mom! Not gonna happen! I'm an adult as well! My work here is done! I got to go. See you later, family!" With that he orbed out leaving a speechless family behind.

"You two are safe here", Piper said to her husband and oldest child, "I'm going to work with Phoebe, Paige and Grams to find a way to save my son!" Leo and Wyatt looked at each other sighing.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ATTIC <em>

Phoebe and Paige searched the Book of Shadows for the Spider demon. Their worry was Chris as well as his family. If Wyatt was concerned in that way that could only mean trouble for all. As Grams came through to help them, the younger Charmed Ones were grateful for the close relationship between Chris and Penny.

"Did you find anything yet?" the grandmother asked with worry.

"Yeah, we found the demon and she's only after powerful witches!" Paige replied and Phoebe continued, "There's an antidote and we can make it. Our only chance is Piper!"

"Chris is in big trouble, isn't he?" Penny doubted, "but why Piper?"

The woman in question answered herself, "I'm pregnant again and Dad is here, too! He should know to have another grandson. We'll save him no matter what!"

The older and the two younger women nodded. As Piper was handed the antidote the Spider demon appeared and attacked her, but she managed to freeze her and she yelled, "What do you want from me? You already have my boy!"

"Well, he's not with me! I'm looking for him, but since you're pregnant this version will do it as well!" Not sooner the words were spoken the attack came, but the rescue was a surprise!

Her eldest son and husband were shocked to see Chris again saving his mother from the spin! Although he was infected the young man managed to fight back when he heard also the Spider demon's call. Wyatt meanwhile took an arm of his younger brother to hold him here in place. Leo and Grams supported him.

But at first the father of the two boys sent electric bolts towards their enemy to vanquish her, but it didn't work what surprised him actually. Another shock waved through his body as he heard his mentor's voice in his head, "Leo you can't win! Your boys are mine – children and adults!"

"NOOO!" he cried out. All faces turned to him while the Spin grabbed Chris to her cave.

Wyatt was once again frozen as he saw his younger brother was again kidnapped – this time by the Spin! He cursed loudly, "Shit! Shit! What now?" His pleas got all attention back to him.

His mother answered calmly, "We're scrying! There's no need to worry, Wyatt! We'll save him, I'm going to make the antidote!" Her son and sisters agreed nodding while her husband seemed to have an idea of his own. "What's up, Leo?"

"I'll follow them, maybe I'll get some answers through my research!" His wife nodded, but his son wanted to come with him. He saw it in his blue eyes. "Come with me, Wyatt! But behave yourself. We want no risk that we all know!" His son's eyes were stormy for a second at the end he agreed.

The sisters and their grandmother worked to get the antidote while Leo and Wyatt orbed out to follow the orbing tracks of their son and brother.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD – THE SPIN'S CAVE<em>

As the spin arrived with her target she was surprised to see the Elder who had summoned her earlier there. Through clinched teeth she snorted, "What do you want now?"

"I want him back, so he can fight against his father and brother!"

"But he defended his mother as I had attacked her. There was no fight between three men!"

"Not yet, but there will be! I know that Leo and Wyatt followed you and your vanquish is already planned!" With a fist he got her unexpected, so the Spin slid down to the ground as two other orbing clouds arrived. As Gideon saw that he orbed out as well with Chris at his side fighting against him with all his power.

Leo and Wyatt came just in time to watch helplessly as Gideon took Chris away again from them. All they could still hear was his cruel laughter and his promise, "There will be a fight between you three! We'll meet at Magic School in a short time!"

Father and son took care of the Spin vanquishing her with their powers and looked at each other shocked. They didn't know what to do as their brains worked to orb them back to the Manor for discussing a new strategy to save Christopher.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ATTIC <em>

The Halliwell women worked in silence to finish their task saving the youngest member of them. As two clouding orbs came Piper looked up as her husband and eldest son formed. Their faces showed hurt, anger and hate.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

Leo hissed back, "Gideon took Chris again after we tracked him in the Spider demon's lair!"

His son continued in the same tone, "And then he threatened that there will be a fight between the three of us in Magic School!"

The women were literally in shock. While Piper began to hyperventilate, her younger sisters embraced her trying to calm her in their familiar way.

Penny shared the same fear, but she got an idea. The eldest woman spoke, "You three, Piper, Leo and Wyatt, go to him. Take the antidote with you. I know there's a way!"

Wyatt followed the way of Penny's thoughts somehow. He agreed saying, "You're right, Grams. Chris would never want to harm Mom while pregnant!" His mother turned to him with a smirk.

"OK", Leo demanded, "we three orb to Magic School, near to the office. Piper, as soon as you'll see Chris, you'll take the antidote. He'll change back and..."

"Then myself will orb us three home while Dad'll take care of Gideon!" Wyatt continued.

"Just a moment, Wyatt", Penny interrupted, "we still need Gideon to come after you. Remember Phoebe's vision and your brother's sacrifice!"

Wyatt looked at her, recognizing the importance in her words. The change his little brother wanted was now a wish for himself, too. All he wanted was to undo his spell what caused him pain. With this in mind he and his parents orbed away to Magic School.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL – NEAR GIDEON'S OFFICE<em>

The Halliwell family arrived in a hall near to Gideon's office. They were shocked seeing Chris prepared for a fight with his father and older brother. Piper was stunned. As her youngest boy attacked his father and brother they felt his immense power. The father of her two boys cried out, "Piper drink!" The mother reacted and drank.

Immediately the boy changed what didn't go unseen by Gideon who ran out of his office. Wyatt grabbed the hands of his mother and brother who was close a break down to orb them out of danger.

Leo distracted his mentor by saying, "Never lay again your hands on my sons. You'll be dead if you do!"

Gideon looked at his old pupil incredulously, "You'll think you can win, Leo! We'll see about that in a few months!"

The blond Elder stared at the man with a face full of disbelief and anger before orbing away. The headmaster of Magic School walked slowly back into his office, already forming a new plan against the mighty Charmed Ones.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Penny, Phoebe and Paige waited impatiently for the return of the others. As a clouding orb was seen they ran forward. Three people reformed who they recognized as Piper, Wyatt and to their surprise Chris. Not sooner he stood on his own legs the boy collapsed with exhaustion. The mother caught him just in time looking to her grandmother, sisters and son anxiously waiting for her husband.

Leo orbed in. His gaze landed on his family. Immediately the Elder took his boy in his arms bringing him to his and Piper's bedroom. "Wyatt, catch some cold compress from the kitchen and bring some warm blankets! Where's little Wyatt?"

"In his room, next to yours!", Paige replied worried. The empath, Phoebe, felt the immense and high emotions in the room, but couldn't endure it any longer. She ran off followed by Penny.

Returning with the ordered stuff Wyatt nearly bumped in his great-grandmother. He muttered an apology before giving all his father who used his medical knowledge to cure Chris. Piper held her brunette son's hand crying silently. Exchanging looks with both – husband and son – she said to her son, "Can you bring your grandfather here! He should get know his other grandson – without orbing!" Her tone was harsh, so Wyatt stood open-mouthed but obeyed. He left the room.

* * *

><p><em>PHOEBE'S ROOM<em>

As Penny came to her granddaughter's room Phoebe lay across her bed crying. The grandmother sat beside trying to comfort her, "Phoebe, what's the matter? Chris is here and safe. We'll save both boys!"

Looking up the middle sister replied, "Up there they found it funny to give me empathy. As I was in the room the emotions – anger, hurt, fear and pain – were too much for me. Chris had made a blocking potion for Piper and Paige, but when they're pure I'm loosing control!"

Paige came in with little Wyatt on her hips. She nodded in answer to Penny's confused gaze. All three women sighed but hoped her little nephew will survive – finally.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO PIPER'S BEDROOM<em>

Victor Bennett came to their room with Wyatt close behind him. His curious gaze landed on the boy laying in their bed, so he noticed with a small smile the young one looked like his mother, except for the eyes of course – they were Leo's. As his eyes landed on Piper's belly he got a bit confused and asked his oldest grandson, "The baby in there", pointing to Piper's belly, "and the young man in bed are really the same person?"

Wyatt nodded. With an amused smile he observed his parents taking care of his little brother like they did before Chris' 5th birthday as they lost Leo to the Elders. Their life hadn't been easier after this event, but a major one was the loss of their mother on Chris' 14th. Then the Twice-Blessed lost control and wanted revenge on everything in magical community, especially the Elders. Casting a spell to hurt his brother was now something he was not proud of. His attention caught his little brother's softly moaning.

As Chris became aware where he was the younger of the two brothers slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise he saw his Mom, Dad, brother and grandfather standing around him. His lips formed a smile seeing his grandpa over him, to protect him after they lost so much in their family. While his throat was still hoarse he whispered, "Grandpa, what are you doing here? Did Wyatt tell you everything? Typical!"

His older brother only snorted his response, because if he would laugh loud Chris would feel pain again. That was something he never wanted caused by Phoebe's vision and their father's sacrifice in the future. His only matter was to keep his brother safe and well, so that Gideon could never harm them and their baby selves as well when Chris will be born soon.

The grandfather of the two boys was majorly confused. "So you're my grandson. My second one."

The boy nodded weakly. "Are we close in the future? It sounds to me like that!" Victor looked at both adult boys. He could see how their eyes locked and spoke something in mind. At their confirming nod he let out a sigh of relief. The man was never a good father to his girls, but obviously a good grandfather to his grandchildren.

"We should let Chris find some sleep after such a traumatic experience!" Leo said with a calmness he didn't feel. He was angry with his mentor for torturing his little boy and trying to kill him along with his older brother – for the Greater Good of course. His green eyes searched for the matching ones in his son's face and Christopher smiled at his father. Thankfully.

Piper as their mother smiled, too. She could see how her baby boy slowly drifted in a peaceful slumber while his older brother and grandfather would take care of him. So she excused herself and her husband out of their own room while Chris would use it as a sleeping place right now. The last thing they saw before going out was how Wyatt curled himself next to his little brother and raising his forcefield up to protect them both.

Leo and Piper were already hand in hand while the eldest daughter of Victor stretched her hand out for her father to take her as well. They led themselves being led out of the room by Leo who had made them on the floor with his powers and very comfortable by the way it looked. The smile on Piper's face seemed to never vanished while her father fall asleep right where he stood. Leo laid him down by orbing while they did the same in a close manner like both of their sons.****

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Next time: A round up of some episodes following this one!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	7. A tribunal, created men and a show

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>7. A tribunal, created men and a show<strong>

_MAGIC SCHOOL – GIDEON'S OFFICE_

May Gideon's last plan had failed he'd always a new one to hopefully get rid of the Halliwell brothers. The headmaster of a magical school wasn't sure what Phoebe had seen in her vision a few months ago, but she would know having a child and want to find the father of that child with her powers. The member of the Elders did know how much the Charmed Ones did care of personal gain and personal consequences. After all Piper could marry Leo and got children of her own.

The man was disgusted, but the last threat of Leo made him think about what his 'enemies' may had discovered about his plans for Wyatt and Chris when Piper will go into labour with her second child. He has to make sure this boy wouldn't be born in the Manor. Then there will be two Twice-Blessed children, because right now Leo is an Elder and you never know the consequences for his child.

As a smile appeared on his face Gideon had found a way to get powers between the three Charmed sisters stripped. And his victim would be Phoebe.

_MANOR_

The sun started to shine through the windows and awoke a sleeping boy who was surrounded by his big brothers arms in a way he only remembered when he was a little child. The dark haired man smiled and wanted to move to get a look on his older brother, but the grip was strong – he couldn't feel safer right now. So he snuggled deeper into his brother's chest to use him as a pillow like he did it before.

Wyatt moaned softly as he felt his little brother's moving to get closer to him. The blond man was grinning as he kissed the brown head laying against his strong chest. Somehow he was grateful for the time travel, but he knew now the safety of his little brother was his first priority after he'd seen Phoebe's vision.

Their little bonding time was interrupted by growling stomachs coming from both of them. The men gazed for a short time at each other before laughing out loud.

The younger one stated the obvious, "We shouldn't let mom wait so long. She is making a wonderful breakfast!"

"I know I've known her for sixteen years my dear brother. Hopefully you remember that!" the older boy responded. With his hand he took his brother's arm to orb them straightaway to the kitchen to get their mother's loving meal along with Wyatt's baby self.

_KITCHEN_

A very heavily pregnant Piper rushed through her kitchen to get a decent meal ready for her boys, little and grown as well as her sisters and husband. She actually wondered herself where Leo was when in his way he was the first one down here after her. As she wanted to start making pancakes for everyone her sons appeared in their own way – through clouding orbs and close to each other.

"Why are you up so early?" the mother asked her boys.

"Well, we're hungry", the older one said while the younger continued, "our stomachs longed for food. You're the best on it!"

"Don't believe him, mom!" Wyatt said seriously. "He's cooking as well as you!" Piper's jaw dropped and looked at her second born in awe. The boy got nervous and wanted to flee, but was stopped by the appearance of his father and aunts.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as curious as always.

"Nothing!" three voices replied at the same time. Paige laughed, even Leo snorted at this way of answer to Phoebe who looked rather annoyed at her older sister and her nephews.

"OK, Piper, can I have your kitchen this day?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Why?" was her older sister's question back.

"Well, you know about my vision and I want something to make to prevent or foreseen some events." She answered cryptically. Her brother-in-law, nephews and sisters looked at her if she were crazy.

Leo was the one who spoke out loud, "You don't want to do anything to find your future husband, do you?" The middle sister stared at him confused, but shook her head immediately denying it. The other four persons smirked knowingly, especially her nephews.

"What do you two know?" Phoebe demanded at them.

Only the boys wouldn't answer, but the little one decided to use his old mantra to annoy her, "Future consequences! You know the rules, Phoebe!" The woman looked at him. The boy thought, _'If looks could kill I'd be dead now'. _He shivered a bit, but felt his older brother's arms around him. Both smiled.

The oldest sister decided suddenly, "My family should have a day out and by that I mean all members. Young and old!" She gave her men a look that nobody wouldn't refuse. So the three of them nodded agreeing. "I'll go upstairs now and get your little self, Wyatt! You three don't move anywhere!" The men looked at each other shortly before nodding once again.

Paige laughed at their stunned looks, "Oh man, she has really power of you!" She received now some angry looks, before they were yet again distracted with Piper coming downstairs little Wyatt on her hip. The youngest sister still snorted what made Piper angry as well. "Sorry!", she apologized immediately.

As the oldest sister shoved her family out of the house the younger Charmed Ones were still a bit shocked about Piper's sudden decision. Even though it was understandable for them about what had happened the last few months. Chris being several times kidnapped by Gideon with having Leo and Wyatt to save him, the youngest Halliwell being conceived and all other stuff what was mainly caused by their old whitelighter's mentor.

"I'll make some coffee for us before I'm going to take a shower!" Paige said and her older sister nodded. After they had drunk their usually cup of coffee the youngest sister made her way upstairs ready to take her shower. Before going into the room she called out, "Don't do anything stupid, Phoebe!"

Phoebe stood several minutes alone before going into action and putting out a pot for brewing up an interesting potion. She would not want to waste in searching for her right man, so she decided to use her wiccan knowledge to achieve that goal earlier. Although she knew there would be consequences for her she wanted to take the risk. Little did she knew that there was also a very familiar person watching her amused to set another plan of Gideon up. He flamed out to his new destination.

_A PARK SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO_

Piper and Leo watched amused how their adult children behaved. After what had happened to Chris they were thankful to give them some peace. Little Wyatt looked curious at them with wide eyes and from time to time he wanted to orb there to play with them. The parents could stop him to expose magic in public. The mother gazed lovingly at her stomach where her husband had laid his hand smiling at her with all his love.

The brothers played and acted like when they were little. Wyatt spun his younger brother around who laughed and begged him to stop, but he refused. He loved to being remind of a time where their sorrows were nothing what couldn't the Charmed Ones and Leo fix. Oh how he missed it and regretted everything he did to Chris after they lost their mother. His only wish now was keeping his younger brother safe before Gideon might kill him.

Christopher was having fun like he hadn't got in a long time. His older brother was concerned about him he felt and was grateful for that fact. They have had been through so much at all, but suddenly his fun was stopped with all too familiar presence what was known by his family since they became witches. His gaze looked for that being he hated. He noticed his older brother's confusing frown and said quietly, "Someone's here! Someone we knew too well!"

Wyatt also began to look around and noticed the Demon of Fear in his invisible form searching for their weaknesses. He wanted to kill him on the spot, but Chris stopped him by taking his arms down what alarmed their parents now who came to them.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded, but his youngest son shushed him to be quiet. The father gazed at his wife who shrugged and let her sons taking care. The man sighed. However he followed their gazes at a certain place behind them.

"Someone we all knew is here!" Wyatt whispered.

His mother whispered back, "And who this might be?"

Chris answered back in the same hush voice, "Barbas!"

The parents gasped and Piper moved little Wyatt closer to her chest while Leo took all in his arms. All got the feeling Gideon may behind this, too, but now he's attacking the Charmed Ones in person. And the one who was vulnerable right now was Phoebe. With that all orbed back to the Manor.

_MANOR_

Paige came down from her shower to see Phoebe mixing a potion for herself, she thought. However her thoughts were interrupted as Piper, Leo, little Wyatt, the bigger one and Chris orbed back in. As soon as they arrived Wyatt and Chris simultaneously waved their hands to pretending Phoebe making the potion what could cause more trouble.

The middle sister on the other side was not amused. "What was that for?"

"To save all our lives!", her younger nephew and currently whitelighter said. Her other nephew, older sister and brother-in-law nodded in agreement.

The curiosity got the best of her. "What and why?" were her questions.

"Remember Gideon and his plan!" Wyatt now stated with a pleading look toward her. Phoebe nodded. "It's another part of it. We're very sure!"

"I'd say he's getting desperate." Paige put in.

"And what do we do now?" Piper wanted to know.

"The only way to get Gideon out of the way", Leo said, "would be to go up to the Tribunal and get a punishment for him!" His sons looked at him if he were crazy. His wife had the same look. Only his sisters-in-law were fond of that idea. Little did they know it was going the way Gideon wanted.

_SOMEWHERE – NOWHERE _

Before orbing up there the sisters and Leo surrounded the boys, young and old, with crystals and made sure both Wyatts could bring up their forcefield in the crystal cage. As it worked Piper and Leo were happy. The father led his eldest son promise not to say anything to Chris about Gideon and his plan. The Twice-Blessed nodded. All smiled happily as Chris played with his 'big brother' and his toys on the floor. The older one could only grin.

As soon as the family arrived four big heads appeared asking Leo straightaway, "What do you want, Leo? You know we're only here to judge people!"

"That's our mainly reason," the Elder answered truthfully, "we're here to judge and punish Gideon for the way he acted toward the Charmed Ones' whitelighter Chris Perry!"

The four heads looked at each other briefly before one stated, "You mean your second boy, don't you. He's the one your wife is pregnant with!"

"That's right!" Piper cut in. "He saved you and my little sister from the Titans. He's done too much good for our world!"

"Some months ago you all were not happy with him as I remember correctly!" The reaction was four simultaneously broken and disappointed looks of Leo and the sisters. "And now it's changed somehow!" The heads turned to Piper indicating to her growing belly.

"We only want to save the family and the next generation of Halliwell's! Gideon wants to destroy it by traumatizing Wyatt and killing the adult Chris what we saw in visions!" Leo answered truthfully hoping the Tribunal paid attention to them.

The four heads looked at each other a very long time before agreeing with nods. "We summon Gideon here, too. Hear his point of view!" The Charmed Ones and Leo nodded. The Tribunal closed their eyes to summon the headmaster and were actually surprised where they found him at the moment! With all their strengths they succeeded finally and Gideon appeared in front of all with an athame in his hand.

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

Wyatt, Chris and little Wyatt enjoyed their time together. The little one had started to trust his older self as well after they had saved his new companion, adult Chris! They were having so much fun that neither of them noticed as Gideon broke through the crystal protection.

"You will all die!" The headmaster hissed as an athame were seen in his hand. "There's no one here to save you boys actually!" He went forward to attack little Wyatt, but was caught off guard as the younger brother jumped in defending his older brother.

"Nooo!" Big Wyatt cried out raising his shield like his little self to make sure the Elder wouldn't get his younger brother. Not sooner he wanted to start a fight Gideon mysteriously disappeared. The brothers let out a sigh of relief.

Chris looked at his older brother with hope in his green eyes. They were shining and searched for the matching blue ones in his brother's face. He found the same gaze. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you!", he stated as it was obvious.

Wyatt turned around and was stunned. Their gazes locked for a short time before the blond answered quietly, "I won't tell you, Chris! It's hard for me, because you're the only one who matters to me!" With that he embraced his little brother tightly. Hearing some little sniffling the brunette boy returned the embrace!

After this little incident nothing happened further and the brothers relaxed again hoping their parents and aunts would get rid of Gideon somehow!

_BACK TO THE TRIBUNAL_

Eight confusing gazes stared at the Elder named Gideon, being known as the headmaster of Magic School and 'former' Leo's mentor. The man was speechless and looked at his hands with the athame. He quickly decided to let it disappear.

Leo and Piper were having trouble to catch that what's happening in front of them. Their short temper was lost as the eldest Charmed One yelled, "Where have you been, Gideon? Attacking my boys, again?" The others were shocked and wanted to attack this Elder immediately.

"So Gideon, we see you're working against all our rules!" One head summed up. "By attacking two innocents boys."

Gideon looked around himself. His master plan was busted, so he thought of another way to let the boys disappear. "I'm only doing this for the Greater Good! Wyatt and his younger brother Christopher are too powerful! I've seen the future! You've got to believe me!"

Another head said, "You held young Christopher as a hostage, so that he would never be born! But you didn't look very close to a prophecy of both boys!"

All five gazes landed on this man of the Tribunal. Shyly Leo asked, "What does this mean? Is Chris as powerful as Wyatt and will they fulfil their destiny?"

"It's true. Your sons are equal in their powers and they give themselves the strength to survive all enemies and events in their lives." Another continued. "You have nothing to be afraid of!" All four gave the Charmed Ones and Leo an encouraging smile.

Gideon was shocked that the Tribunal seemed to work against him. He knew too well that they scrutinized the members of the Elders. A false smile appeared on his face as he looked at Phoebe long. "You know as well as I do the Charmed Ones along with Leo are working against your rules. Piper and Leo married, got a child and are expecting another one!" The headmaster yelled furiously.

"We know what we can allow, Gideon. We took a closer look at this special prophecy. Chris and Wyatt are our future. Do I have you to remind Chris saved all of us during the Titan's attack!"

"That's right! Even me would be dead, not to mention all Elders because of him. My nephew is here to save the future and this entire world!" Paige said with all courage. Her sisters and brother-in-law were grateful she did all the saying, because they had lost the ability to speak suddenly.

Gideon reacted back, "But Phoebe would have used a potion to find her future husband!"

"How do you know that?" the middle sister asked suspiciously.

Leo's mentor paled. He had hired Barbas for a special reason. At first may to distract the Halliwell brothers, secondly to know the greatest fears of Charmed Ones. He knew not all, but he fired back, "It's true, isn't it, Phoebe. You wanted to know your future husband and use a potion to find out." The Elder stopped for a dramatic pause. "You all did lose your older sister Prue and more, your mother and grandmother. Are you ready to lose someone more?"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo worried.

"He means Chris and may be Wyatt, the younger self!" One head answered. He turned to the headmaster, "This is against all our rules. We'll go to decide both Gideon's and Phoebe's fate. You'll wait here and no fights please!"

The heads disappeared, so the Charmed Ones, Leo and Gideon were alone. Piper was furious with Gideon, ready to attack him, but Leo held her back. Though he wanted to do the same. The younger sisters comforted each other by holding their hands. What seemed to be like an eternity, but were ten minutes only the heads appeared again.

"We came to a decision." One head began. "Gideon will still work as the headmaster of Magic School, but now he'll be more observed by any other Elder." Gideon looked up and nodded slowly. "Phoebe on the other hand was observed. We do agree that the Demon of Fear helped, but she wanted it so desperately, so we decided to strip all of her active powers!"

Phoebe looked up, "You mean, premonition, levitation and empathy?" The Tribunal nodded. Before her sisters could start an argument she continued, "It's may be good to start anew, but I will not let the boys down. I swear!" Finally all agreed. The four clapped their hands together and orbed back to the Manor while Gideon went to Magic School.

_MANOR_

As the Halliwell's came back they found the boys playing together on the ground. Even little Wyatt let his older self play with him. The parents and aunts had to smile at this greeting scene as they returned from the Tribunal. But knowing their neurotic whitelighter Chris turned around and immediately noticed a change in his family.

"OK, what happened? And don't say nothing. I know you all my life!" he said in his usual tone.

The blond boys turned around as well. All looked at their family and finally Phoebe was able to speak, "The Tribunal deactivated my active powers. Meaning my premonition, empathy and levitation! Any good news for you?"

"No!", Wyatt countered, "but this is a necessary step for you to become stronger in the future!" He kissed his aunt on the forehead. His little brother chuckled beside him. "What's so funny?"

"You know you are her favorite nephew, but I know Aunt Paige is my favorite one!" He smiled and laid one arm around Paige who smiled back, glad her nephew had called her aunt.

Piper and Leo couldn't be gladder that Chris is actually behaving like a son and nephew around his past family. "OK, boys, what now?" Leo asked, just out of curiosity.

"We'll wait and see!" Both boys answered truthfully.

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

Paige was exhausted. She was alone fighting, because Phoebe had lost her powers and could only spells and potions whereas her oldest sister prepared herself to get birth to a _very _neurotic boy. And Leo helped her of course. He wouldn't miss that for one day. Her nephews were in the attic all time to find out how they could vanquish Gideon.

The youngest sister used to lighten candles every evening to get some needed vacation by creating her own perfect man. He was loveable and could read her wishes from her eyes. A little fact she was unaware of was that there were two, one good and one evil. The good one let her feel like a woman and a witch not caring about any consequences. Unbeknownst to her this would be her last carefree evening at all.

As she created this evening her perfect man they immediately went straight to the bed enjoying themselves. In the same time the evil guy named Vincent worked in the Underworld with the same potions and spells like the Charmed Ones what got the attention of their neurotic whitelighter. The boy who got his information from demons. Chris got worried and went back home to inform his parents and aunts about this as well as his brother.

"I've got some bad news, guys. This has to be discussed immediately!" he yelled through the whole house with his feet's impatiently clapping. All of sudden his parents, aunt and both his brothers appeared. Looking at his parents the boy blushed. He obviously caught them unexpected. Putting these thoughts aside he demanded as always, "There's a demon in the Underworld using your magic. Where's Aunt Paige?"

None of them said anything. Piper, Leo and Phoebe were used to Chris' demands. Wyatt stared at his little brother long. He had never seen him like this, but nevertheless the older brother was impressed.

Tapping his foot impatiently again the younger of the two cried out, "Well, won't anyone answer me?" His blond brother smirked.

"I think she's in her room!" Phoebe replied. Turning to her older sister and brother-in-law, "Go and get dressed!" Both smiled nervously and went back to their room.

"Hurry up!" Chris shouted behind them. "We'll meet at Paige's room in two minutes!"

Piper and Leo grinned. They obeyed their son's order and changed in their normal clothes. Chris leading his older aunt and brother to his younger aunt's room was as impatient as his mother. As he just demanded his parents appeared in two minutes.

"OK, who wants to knock?" Phoebe asked politely.

"Nobody!" the brothers responded and opened the door without knocking.

All five Halliwell's gasped at the sight of Paige and her 'lover boy'. Their mouths hang open while the youngest sister blushed. Piper covered her little son's eyes with her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously.

Wyatt coming first back to his senses said, "There's a demon in the Underworld using Charmed magic!" A little shove on his arm he turned to find green thankful eyes. The blue ones shined happily back.

"Does this have something to do with me?" the created man spoke in embarrassment. Like Paige, obviously.

"I thought so!" the whitelighter and nephew sighed. The other Halliwell's laughed at the absurd situation. The nephew scolding his aunt. Both looked at their relatives sulking.

_IN THE UNDERWORLD_

The evil created man named Vincent gathered down here some useful demoness who wanted to kill the Charmed Ones. He managed to save Paige who he loved, but the other ones. Well, there were useless to him.

"We'll attack the Charmed Ones at home. I know they all are there!" he said to his followers.

"Can we kill them?" the leading lady asked.

"If need be!" Vincent replied. To his surprise there was an answer he didn't expect.

"I don't think so!" Wyatt smirked.

"How?" Vincent stammered.

Paige winked rather nervously. "You know me. And him!" She grabbed the good man to her showing themselves. "You're using our magic what we can't allow any further!" Her sisters agreed nodding.

"You forgot one thing." Vincent spoke again as he'd scrutinized his other self. Eww. "We're not real!"

"He's right!" the good man confirmed.

"What now?" Phoebe whispered. No-one had an answer. Suddenly the brothers orbed out and returned in less than ten minutes.

Throwing the potion at the feet's of the created men who stood luckily together the boys stepped back. In that moment as they became real Piper raised her hands blowing the evil guy up. The good guy was a relict for Paige who could decide what to do with him.

"Back to the Manor!" Leo said taking his wife's hand and orbing them home. Paige took Phoebe's hand as well as the good guy's one while her nephews were already gone. The little older brother was going to be saved by his younger brother. Weird.

_MANOR_

As they returned little Wyatt orbed in straight into his younger brother's arms who kissed him. Unbeknownst to all they had had a special guest during their time in the Underworld with some surprises waiting for them.

_TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER_

_Gideon came through a door to the Manor making sure nobody was there. Before this he had visited an interesting show and its masters in the Underworld where witches were killed, but played like a game. Of course as an Elder he couldn't allow that. Anyway the headmaster considered a deal with the demons to attack the Charmed Ones, Leo and the brothers._

_As the once Pacifist came back to Magic School Sigmund confronted him with his actions. "You are going too far!" The assistant yelled._

_"What do you know?" Gideon fired back._

_"I saw what you did to the whitelighter and your deal with these demons of this show!"_

_"My friend, I told you once not to be against me. But now I don't have any other choice!" With that he let his elder bolts flying towards his former assistant who was now only a pile of ashes._

_The headmaster started his new task and went to the Manor to install the needed cameras to watch the witches._

_BACK TO THE FAMILY_

The whole family acted normal, not knowing anything about the cameras. Not sooner they had come back Chris started to orb out, but was held back by his older brother.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You know that. Your little self is still not saved."

The blond sighed and let him go. He turned to the others. "I got a really bad feeling! About Chris... and us."

"Why?" his mother wanted to know.

"I created a bad future. And Gideon as a now bad man would do all beyond good to have us under control, right?"

"What are you saying?", Leo asked. "That Chris is again in danger and we are being observed?"

The son raised his eyebrows indicating to some points in the wall. Otherwise he nodded.

The mother of the two boys turned around afraid. "How do we know when it happens?"

"I'll go down. I glamour myself. Don't worry!" Wyatt said. To his surprise the parents and aunts agreed to his plan immediately. He kissed like his brother himself and orbed out.

The others were afraid, worried. They went to their respective rooms to calm down – somehow with the young men again in danger.

_UNDERWORLD_

After gathering the needed information from some demons the future ruler of the world glamoured himself. Mainly hair and eye colour, to not be recognized. He was used to this task. Like his little brother who he now was looking for.

A young man black orbed into a demonic bar where all kinds of demons were seated around a TV. The man ordered a beer while he also watched at the TV where a show started. The show was named "Witch Wars" - how stupid, he thought.

He didn't really listen as the demonic players were introduced. But his interests were awaken as he saw his younger brother as the intended target. The older witch almost choked his beer. For a moment he was speechless. As he watched how his brother was attacked and hunted, the young man made his decision. Quickly the Twice-Blessed black orbed out.

_CAVES OF THE SHOW_

Chris ran away. What he last did as he had been attacked by his older brother. Oh how he wished Wyatt would be here. The younger man had managed to vanquish the brute demon and shape turner with only little injuries, but this darklighter was annoying.

The darklighter smiled. An arrogant smile. He always knew where his target was. Of course the young boy was a whitelighter after all. Summoning his crossbow he shot and won. The boy was hurt and he was the winner of this game. A bit early to say that.

"You lost!" a dark voice said behind him before he was met with an energy ball and vanquished. Wyatt ran to his little brother. Crying he took his younger brother in his arms and orbed both home as fast as he could.

_MANOR_

As Wyatt appeared with Chris in his arms the mother and father hurried over with sorrowful eyes.

"What happened?" Leo asked quietly crying as well.

"A darklighter!" his eldest answered. "Mom, please, you're pregnant. Call Phoebe to take the arrow out!"

"Phoebe!" Piper reacted. Her younger sister came with Paige running. She did as she was told and took the arrow out. Her brother-in-law healed his youngest son and convinced his son to take Christopher himself and lay him down in the parent's bed. Piper followed her husband upstairs while the younger Charmed Ones observed their oldest nephew.

"I'm going down again. These cretins are going to pay. Like Gideon will later as well!" he yelled out still crying.

Phoebe took him in her arms to calm him down. Paige said what she thought, "We're coming with you. Let your parents take care of Chris, we'll vanquish these demons!" Taking his glamour away the blond nodded. With that the three orbed out to vanquish the "Witch Wars"- demons.

Leo and Piper watched their youngest son with sorrow. The mother rested a hand on her belly while her husband assured her that all would be end well.

Little Wyatt sat near his brother on the bed with blue sorrowful eyes. Turning his head between both and taking a hand from his mother and soon-to-be brother the young boy assured quietly, "Don't wowwy! He'll suwiwe!"

The parents looked rather surprised at him and gave him a reassuring smile what he returned. If their hopes would be granted can only the future show.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Next time: You're going to need some tissues, I think.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	8. Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>8. <strong>**Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry Halliwell**

_SOME TIME LATER_

The weeks passed slowly by in the Halliwell house. Everything seemed to be out of place, because all they had in mind was the one picture of Chris' sacrifice for his older brother. The father had started to redecorate Wyatt's nursery, the mother only was seen near her youngest in their bedroom, both Wyatt's played together while the aunts worked in their jobs, but the consciousness was only by Christopher.

Leo worked in silence next to the bedroom where his youngest son slept with his mother watching him carefully. From time to time he felt her presence when she touched him gently on his shoulder. He tried to concentrate on his task, but he couldn't. The mind of his kept replaying one scene again and again. The one where Chris was stabbed right in front of Wyatt by Gideon, his former mentor. This could be traumatize his eldest son and then maybe kidnapped down in the Underworld where Gideon would continue his torture. He had to stop these events, because he couldn't cope with loosing Chris and Wyatt, too. The father would loose all his believes. That he was sure of.

Piper sat always near her little boy who slept peacefully in her bed. His wounds had been healed by his father, but still the boy had not waken up. She heard her husband work next to their room, however from time to time no word and sound came. The wife knew how her husband dealt with the new knowledge about Gideon and other. In her heart she knew she felt the same way, because there was no way she would loose her baby boys. Her belly told her that Chris' birthday was coming closer and she would be happy about this new fact. What she didn't know how her oldest son watched her carefully with his younger self.

Wyatt turned slowly around as he had watched his mother by his baby brother. Little Wyatt looked at him smiling. He told him everything about the new following situation with a new baby in the house and how he had to share his mother, father and aunts. His younger self nodded understanding. The older brother smiled, but couldn't laugh. The ruler of the future world regretted so many things he had done and mostly the things being done to his little brother and his fiancée. Silently his smile turned to a frown and the boy started to cry again. Little Wyatt raised his little hands to the face in front of him and wiped off the tears. Big Wyatt smiled again and kissed his younger self.

Phoebe was at work, but couldn't concentrate as well, like Leo at home. Although she had lost her powers her vision at Magic School was burned in her psyche. Her mind replayed one scene again and again. The one with Gideon stabbing Chris with an athame right in front of little Wyatt. After that he was being kidnapped until his father could rescue him, not after the man had lost his youngest son. Her brother-in-law was so furious and broken. Who would not be. The middle sister shivered a bit, but had to continue her work if she wouldn't loose her job. Her only hope was that the Halliwell's would find a solution like always.

Paige tried to work on some time-travelling spells to send her nephews hopefully back to their new future where Wyatt was the big brother like Chris wanted him to be and more. The boys hadn't talk so much about the future, most caused by Chris and his favorite sentence, "Future consequences!" The youngest of the Three laughed at her nephew, but her smile was turned to quiet sobs as she thought back to how they had treated him from the start of his journey in the past. Hopefully little Chris will forgive her as well as the adult one if he could be saved. She hoped her dreams would be come true.

* * *

><p><em>THE DAY OF CHRISTOPHER'S BIRTH<em>

The younger sisters prepared everything in the living room like they had already done by Wyatt's birth. Both smiled, because they were happy to be aunties again. If little Chris would be as adorable as Wyatt had been Piper and Leo were blessed as well as the whole Halliwell family. Not sooner they had finished their task the younger sisters heard cries and screams from above. Her older sister had gone into labor and was maybe torturing her husband.

"Phoebe, Paige!" Leo called out. "Would you two please help me to bring Piper downstairs?" The sisters helped him as their brother-in-law carried his pregnant wife down the steps. Little Wyatt was right behind him. As curious as an infant could be when a new baby was coming.

"Where's big Wyatt?" Phoebe asked, just to be assured that nothing to them during this immense task.

"Watching his brother, but he'll be down if we need him! You know Gideon...", the man swallowed hard. He was so excited to be a father again. His second boy would be named after his father, that was right. The Elder hoped his sons could be saved from Gideon, especially Christopher. He sighed. Both arrived the place where the birth would happen. He put his wife down as he and her sisters were thrown by an invisible force.

"You think you could win!" Gideon cried out. "At first I want to get rid of that baby inside your wife's belly and then your other little boy will be sacrificed as well!" With that he turned to Piper on the table who had paled dramatically after she had heard this. Her hands were on her belly.

"You bastard!" she yelled as loud as she could focusing the attention of all to her. "You will not get my boys! I swear I'll blow you up if you don't go away from me!" She tried to use her powers but failed. Her anger turned into angst. "Go away, go away!", the mother repeated and repeated.

The eldest came running downstairs as he had heard his mother's voice crying out for her baby. His worst nightmare seemed to be come true. As he arrived he saw Gideon over his mother and trying to attack his little brother inside her belly. "Leave my mother and brother alone!" he yelled. His first attempt to fight was being useless against this Elder powers and the young man landed at the feet's by his father who helped him up. Gazing to the others he only saw utter helplessness.

Gideon created a forcefield around him, but big Wyatt told his younger self to do the same. Just in time before the headmaster had created his own. The once Elder was furious beyond help. "As I said before you cannot win!" With that he started his work on Piper.

* * *

><p><em>UPSTAIRS<em>

Chris heard voices coming from downstairs as he woke up. His wounds were healed, obviously by his father. The younger man was certain his older brother had saved him from these demons at that show and had brought him home. He smiled at how his older brother had changed during their stay in the past. Today was his birthday and suddenly he could feel a sting in his whole body taking his breath away. His mind was by his mother, so he orbed downstairs to his worst nightmare coming true.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE FAMILY AND GIDEON<em>

As Chris orbed in the other Halliwell's were shocked, again. The younger man said defenceless somehow, "What's going on? Mom?" His gaze landed on Gideon. "Go away from my mother!" He tried to use his powers but they didn't work. Not sooner he wanted to do it again, Chris broke down but was caught in time by his older brother.

Leo and Wyatt looked at Chris with sorrow and angst. Something the older man didn't feel for so long. Everytime he saw his younger brother he was reminded of his promise. To save him, no matter what will happen to him. The little brother of his was a sacrifice too much for the whole family. As Chris broke down he caught him just in time and laid him gently on the floor. With his father he started a new attack.

The Elder looked at his former mentor with such a fury that he couldn't even look at his wife and the new baby coming out. His worst nightmare was coming true and his sons would be the ones to suffer. He shared some views with his eldest who laid his youngest gently on the floor. All his given powers – by Chris, actually – were directed at the former headmaster of Magic School. The older man saw his older son fire some energy balls also towards Gideon, but he was still saved by his own forcefield. With pleading eyes he gazed at his sisters-in-laws.

Phoebe and Paige worked with all their given powers and magic to get Gideon away from their older sister who was given birth at that moment and her baby was in danger, too. With some worried and hopeful looks they glanced at their brother-in-law and his sons while one of them was laying on the floor. Phoebe's vision seemed to be come true.

Gideon's attack on Piper was interrupted from time to time, because he couldn't concentrate on his forcefield any longer. The attacks from Leo and Wyatt did their best to distract him. With an angrious face he turned around and let his elder bolts flying towards the unconsciousness body on the floor.

Seeing this Wyatt reacted at once and yelled a loud, "NOOOO!" throwing himself in front of his little brother. The bolts reached with their full force and he fell on his brother who suddenly awoke very confused.

As Chris saw his older brother's body on his own he got angry to attack Gideon and help his family towards their enemy. To his surprise out off his hands flew elder bolts as well. Stunned for only a second he locked his eyes with his father and they came to an understanding silently. Sharing the same with his aunts they attack Gideon with everything they had in store. On the other side he could see that Wyatt's younger self protected his mother.

Little Wyatt tried to help his mother as best as he could at such young age. He saw how his father, aunts and brother were caught somehow unexpected and after hearing his older self speak to protect his mother he did it, because he wanted the new baby in the house. Then he wouldn't never be alone anymore. This bad man right in front of him scared him to death, but he couldn't show it. His mommy needed right now and the new baby.

After a long and violent fight between the Halliwell's/ Wyatt's and Gideon there was a divine break. The whole scene froze with being everyone where they were and stood. The Tribunal finally decided to interrupt and take Gideon away who would get his right punishment after they had warned him several times. They placed the family where all should have been from the beginning and slowly vanished into nothingness.

As the family awoke they were replaced. Leo holding little Wyatt in his arms stood next to his wife Piper who had just delivered Chris with him in her arms. She smiled and was relieved that Gideon was gone and baby Christopher was born in the same way like Wyatt. The two younger sisters were smiling happily as well.

The mother and father looked around to find their adult children on the floor. Wyatt was still laying in his younger brother's arms whose hands were over Wyatt's wounds caused by Gideon. The healing glow came what surprised Chris and made him happy, too. Finally he can heal like his father and older brother. Speaking of him the older Wyatt gasped as he woke up.

"Chris, did you heal me?" asked Wyatt his little brother who nodded confirming. "What's with mom and your baby self?" The brunette indicated the blond to turn around. There he saw the family with the baby and his little self. The older of the two brothers couldn't help to let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Gideon?" Chris wanted to know. Nobody could answer that.

Piper and Leo leaned onto each other. Happy with their newest member, baby Christopher. The adult children were saved and Gideon, their big threat, was hopefully be judged or better vanquished. Unbeknownst to all the Tribunal was judging the headmaster of Magic School at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>SOMEWHERE – NOWHERE <em>

Gideon was surprised to be in front of the Tribunal, again. The last he remembered was standing in front of a pregnant Piper, ready to kill the baby with a knife. He wanted to hide it as soon as they arrived.

"Did you read the prophecy like we asked you for?" one head asked.

"I did, but the brothers are a threat to everyone. They should have never been born!"

"Look!" another demanded.

_FUTURE VISION_

_Wyatt and Chris worked together in silence on a potion in their apartment. They had to vanquish a demon who killed young witches._

_Suddenly Chris heard a jingle. "I'll go up there. Wait for me, Wy! We're both twice-blessed and together unstoppable!"_

_The older brother nodded and smiled. Returning to his task he started to write a vanquishing spell as well, just to be certain. His younger brother was a good witch as well as a whitelighter. Like himself and their father had been a lifetime ago._

_As the younger boy returned the two brothers orbed out to their innocent just in time. They threw the potion and said together the spell as fast as they could. The innocent was saved and thanked the boys._

_"If you need help, just call our names," Wyatt said to the young woman. "I'm Wyatt and he's Chris, my brother." The younger man just waved his hand. The woman returned the gesture. "We're Halliwell's."_

_"The Charmed offspring? The prophesied Twice-Blessed brothers?..." the innocent ranted. Both boys smiled nervously as they heard another jingle in their heads. Their mother called with her typical resilient tone._

_Wyatt winced a bit as Chris said with a similar voice like Piper, "Sorry to interrupt. Our mother's calling for dinner. We'll have to go now. Call us!"_

_The brothers returned home just as Piper and Leo had finished their preparation for their special family dinner what happened once a week. The young woman meanwhile went her own way after she had got known the famous Halliwell brothers._

_END OF FUTURE VISION_

Gideon was in shock. "This cannot be true. These children are a menace to the world!"

The Tribunal shook their heads. The Elder won't just learn from his mistakes in the past. They had seen all of them: Chris' torture, Sigmund's kill and his agreements with the Spider demon and 'Witch Wars'- demons.

"There's an only punishment for your betrayal, Gideon. You'll be vanquished or better reduced to a pile of ashes!"

Not sooner one had spoken these words, all four started their powers. The former Elder and headmaster of Magic School was only a pile of ashes like they had promised.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

The happy ending the family deserved was here. Phoebe's and Wyatt's visions would not come true. Especially Phoebe's. Chris had survived, although he was the only one who didn't know that.

"Thanks, bro!" Wyatt said to Chris embracing him as tightly as he could. The younger boy wanted protest, but the older didn't let him. "My spell is off I put on you!"

"What spell?" Chris asked curiously.

"It's over. It doesn't matter anymore. The future has changed thanks to you, little brother!" Wyatt reassured, not wanting Chris to know anything at all.

The family laughed. Phoebe and Paige spoiled the baby what annoyed the adult boy. To their surprise little Wyatt protected his little brother with a waving finger at his aunts.

"Wyatt!" Piper called out picking up baby Chris. Leo cuddled his little boy over his wife's shoulder.

"I don't want to disturb this loving scene, but we'll have to send the boys back to the future. There their memories will be changed!" Leo said locking eyes with Chris. Green met green and an agreeing nod was the result.

"Do they really have to go?" Piper asked sadly.

"Mom, you know that. The longer we stay here, the more will change. I did what I wanted to. Change the future!" Chris replied and Wyatt nodded. "He's good now. Don't say anything now, mom. I'm still your whitelighter!" Wyatt laughed as loud as he had always wanted to, but his spell didn't let him. His brother would have suffered every time. The whole family laughed as well, even the babies what caused Chris to grin as well.

* * *

><p><em>TWO WEEKS LATER<em>

The attic was crowded. Within these two weeks Wyatt and Chris had talked a lot and solved their problems. Leo and Piper had always been at their boss's side what both answered with happy smiles. Phoebe and Paige had written the spell to take the adults back while they had also spoiled their nephews.

Wyatt had drawn the soubriquet at the wall while Chris had checked once again the spell. After all Chris was known as a neurotic boy, in the present and future. What the boys didn't let anyone know that they were afraid of the future. Their gazes met and their eyes locked. Green met blue and like in the beginning they came to a silent understanding once again. Their memories would be changed and received new ones. Finally they started their farewells.

Paige hugged her little nephew as if her life depended on it. He was saved at least and had new powers. And he would be as powerful as Wyatt. Phoebe did the same with Wyatt. As they exchanged their nephews both cried.

The young men came to their parents. All hopes laid in the future where both were waiting for them while Gideon was now dead.

Chris said to Leo, "I'm sorry for all, dad. Valhalla and all the other things to my charges. Mom and the aunts!"

"Hey, it's OK. You did what you thought was right at the time!" Leo said truthfully kissing his forehead. Chris nodded and turned to his mother while Wyatt turned to the father.

"Mom, I'm really sorry!" Chris said again.

"Shsh. I understand, like your father." Piper spoke quietly holding him tightly. The vision of his possible death was still in her mind. Like in all family members.

Wyatt couldn't say anything and wanted to return to the future as soon as possible. He forced his mom and aunts together and took his brother's hand. The sisters spoke the spell and waved their good-byes as well as Leo. The young men walked through.

* * *

><p><em>FUTURE<em>

The attic was like they had just left it in the past. Wyatt's clothes and hair changed. His dark outfit was replaced with a white shirt and blue jeans, his hair was shorten. Chris' hair was also shorter.

"Hey boys! Time for dinner!" came a voice from the door. Piper and Leo stood there with gray hair waiting for a response. Not sooner the boys had seen their parents they ran to them and hugged them as if their lives were out off balance.

The foursome walked out and Wyatt closed the door with his telekinesis.****

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Season 6 is finished with this chapter. Next time starts the next one!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	9. A new threat,a new calling and new power

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>9. A new threat, a new calling and new powers<strong>

_A DARK PLACE_

Voices could be heard. There was a violent discussion regarding a prophecy about two brothers.

"The child had been born." A male voice said. "The prophecy has been carried out with the boys of the eldest Charmed One!"

"What are we going to do?" another male asked.

"We'll need one of them to achieve our goal!" The female said determined.

"I know that!" The first male responded, a bit annoyed. "But his powers will not awaken until he's been blessed by his family." The other two nodded agreeing. "We'll wait until then."

With that they were gone without any other sign.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – THREE MONTHS LATER<em>

The family felt happier with the new arrival. The little boy was never left alone, even Wyatt liked his baby brother immediately. What was weird , actually. They expected jealousy but obviously the older version of him had talked some sense into him.

The older boy watched over his brother like a hawk. Noone was allowed to go near by, except his parents. Chris needed his mother and father like himself. Wyatt felt the need to protect his little brother, although they had the same amount of power. All were already in him, but not awaken and so Chris needed his big brother around him. With his forcefield he could protect both of them.

Piper and Leo could never be prouder of their boys. They had seen a different future once, however still feared for them. Evil was still out there and both Wyatt and Chris were easy targets. The older boy's protectiveness was a good sign.

The mother had to go back to her work, but she couldn't. Her three men needed her the most, the little ones and the big one. Everytime the wife looked at her husband he sat with his boys on the floor, kissing them. Piper missed her adult children though, but she had to concentrate on her little boys – to raise them like she did in another timeline. She sniffled a bit and concentrated again on the task at hand.

Leo on the other hand sat down everytime with his boys. He kissed them on their foreheads, especially his youngest. Both Wyatt and Chris had made some sacrifices for a new future. What had shaken him to the core was that his former mentor had tried to kill his children. Both of them. He couldn't trust the Elders anymore and refused to go 'Up there' violently. His sons were Leo's only matter at the moment.

Phoebe watched the family with some saddened eyes. She already missed her neurotic whitelighter along with his older brother who hopefully now lived in a better future. Watching how Wyatt protected his little brother, even though against her and her baby sister she couldn't help but smile. One week the younger Charmed Ones worked on Wyatt to go and spoil little Chris again.

Paige had almost the same thoughts like her older sister. Missing her whitelighter and watching Wyatt how he protected his little brother made her smile. She couldn't help but think about the fate of Magic School, now with Gideon is possible dead. The work on Wyatt with Phoebe brought her back to reality.

Out of nowhere the youngest sister said, "I'll go to check out Magic School. Now with Gid..." She stopped. Looking carefully at her brother-in-law. "I'll come back as soon as I can." With that she was gone.

The family was shocked for a moment, but let her go. Loving magic Paige could only find her way in Magic School.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

As Paige orbed in she saw most teachers and pupils were packing books and more in boxes. The youngest sister thought why they were doing this, even though nobody knew about Gideon's fate after he'd attacked Piper and her baby.

"Mrs Winterbourne, what's going on here?"

"Paige," the teacher looked up, "the Elders are closing the school. We don't know anything, still. Do you know something?"

Paige shook her head. "Neither does my family. Why are they closing this school? What about the pupils and new generations?"

"We really don't know, Paige!" Mrs Winterbourne sighed. "The Elders are very quiet at the moment. They're fearing something or someone!"

The youngest Charmed One looked around. Taking all in and suddenly she made her decision. "I'll fight for this school. The pupils and my nephews need a place for practising their powers."

The teacher frowned a bit, but silently agreed smiling. Paige would be a great help. Both women talked a while and contacted the Elders, mainly Odin and the others, to arrange a meeting about the school's fate for the next day.

* * *

><p><em>SHORT CUT TO THE MANOR<em>

Paige came back very late. Phoebe was already sleeping, still thinking about a time-out at work. But somehow the little sister could not imagine her older sister doing it. Her thoughts drifted to her oldest sister and brother-in-law. Slowly she passed by their room to see Leo with baby Christopher in his lap and Piper with Wyatt. The other timeline had shown a different picture, even if it was only short-lived. She smiled as she peacefully dozed off.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

Her new destiny had given Paige an early call. She was so nervous that she couldn't eat anything at home what made Leo smile after three long months. That made the whole family smile, especially Piper and the boys giggled. Leo's lips now showed his beautiful smile.

As she now stood in front of the Elders Paige had thought back to that happy moment. The Elders were so hard to persuade, so the youngest sister growled from time to time.

"The next generation needs a place to train their powers. These children are our future. They need this place!"

Odin, Sandra and the others listened to Paige carefully. Her arguments were well chosen.

"Do you think someone like you would be able to lead them? After all you're only a few years older than them!" Odin said casually.

"What are you saying? I should lead Magic School?" Paige asked confused.

Odin, Sandra and all Elders confirmed with a nod. The pupils behind the Charmed One laughed, but after a frightened glare from her they stopped. They knew she meant business, after all she was a Charmed One.

Paige looked around. She had found a new destination in her life and she could pass her knowledge on. Especially her little nephews. Thinking of them she had to go back to the Manor. Her work started tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Piper took care of her boys when Leo slowly became himself again. The four of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating. Well, the boys wore more of them. They looked so cute. Little Christopher tried to reach his older brother's hand, but couldn't. His highchair didn't allow that. So slowly Wyatt went to his little brother.

Phoebe sat in her room. She was still fighting with herself about what to do. The last year was so hectic, naturally thanks to their whitelighter who was now a baby. The boys would need some advices later when they reached that age. Piper would freak out. The decision made she ran to the kitchen to tell her sisters that.

Paige also came into the kitchen. Her work as a teacher and headmaster started today. That meant a lot of coffee for her brain. She saw at first how the boys' hands touched.

Suddenly a power force was being felt. All looked at them shocked. Piper reached for her sisters' hands as well as Leo's. The three looked at him with concerned faces what was on his face, too.

"I'll go up there," Leo said suddenly.

"Be back soon, better as fast as possible!" His wife yelled after him.

The three sisters were concerned while the boys gazed at them innocently. They broke their touch while the power force ebbed away.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"We'll wait for Leo!" Piper replied taking hold of her boys, with one at each hand.

* * *

><p><em>A DARK PLACE<em>

"Time is near!" a male voice said.

"The powers are immense!" the female continued.

"Only a few weeks. Only a few weeks we'll have to wait!" the first male responded.

"Our aim will be the younger of the two!" the male continued again. The others nodded.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE<em>

Leo orbed in. The Elder watched his colleagues run around like frightened chicken. Obviously they had felt it like every other magical person. So he asked straightaway, "What's going on? What's with my boys?"

Odin noticed him. "Actually it's your younger son's fault. He had changed his destiny along with the timeline." Leo wanted to say something but he continued anyway. "Shortly after he had come back to the past and made you an Elder, we found a new prophecy about two Twice-Blessed brothers. Yes, Leo, Chris is twice-blessed, too."

With a wave of his hand Odin sent Leo back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD<em>

"Did you guys feel that?" a demon questioned.

"Yes," a warlock hissed back. "Damn prophecy and damn Halliwell's. It's their fault, more a son from the future."

Some demons looked at him confused. A darklighter voiced their thoughts, "What are you talking about? Why the Halliwell's?"

The man-in-question replied angrily, "Later, guys. We'll need Zankou to get the upper hand in this never ending fight!"

"Why Zankou? He's been captured since forever!"

"That's why. He's the brain and he had lived with the original Source. But we'll wait for our time!"

The warlock and his conspirators nodded. The scene went black.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As Leo reformed in the Manor he was greeted with three sorrowful faces. His first gaze however went to his sons who looked at him with shining eyes and smiles. Through his mind raced many different scenarios, but his wife's call brought him back to reality.

"Leo, what did they say?" Piper asked.

The father gazed at her long, "Both Wyatt and Chris are twice-blessed. Chris had made sure of it and there's a new prophecy about them."

Three mouths hung open. The women couldn't say anything. Piper reacted at first, "Are they both in danger now?" Her husband embraced her and together they picked up their children to put them in bed.

The next days were so hectic for the family. They prepared all for Chris like they had already done nearly two years ago. During this time Leo showed his boys the house and their eyes shined with happiness. Wyatt remained at Chris' side everytime.

Sharing a room together the boys' bond grew stronger and stronger. The younger boy called for his parents' attention late at night and sometimes they reacted and sometimes not. So Wyatt took care of his little brother and raised his forcefield around both of them if Chris'd have a nightmare again.

* * *

><p><em>THE NIGHT BEFORE<em>

Little Chris tossed and turned in his crib. His dreams didn't let him sleep and he cried softly to get his older brother's attention. The boy whimpered what finally woke Wyatt up. Big green eyes searched for the familiar blue ones and a tiny little hand was seen.

Wyatt automatically reached for it. His blue eyes gazed into the green ones of his little brother. The older boy took the little man out of his crib and laid him in his bed to sleep together like always. As he touched Chris now he saw something what would be his worst nightmare ever.

_WYATT'S DREAM_

_The blond boy found himself beside his brunette brother. The older brother held Chris' hand tightly. However the younger boy's eyes were focused on strange men who wore black. They talked weird in Wyatt's opinion._

_Somehow Chris distanced himself from his older brother. The tiny hand went out of Wyatt's grasp and Chris slowly walked to them._

_"Chris, no come back! I need you!" Wyatt cried out. The green eyes who had always looked at him in awe slowly changed._

_Time had sped up and the brothers saw each other as adults again. They looked the same as before, so the only difference was: Chris wore black while Wyatt had on normal clothes._

_"Join us!" Chris said. "Join the power beyond good and evil!"_

_The blond man shook his head. "Never Chris. You've never thought this way before!"_

_The younger man spoke again, "The Avatars have all we always wanted!"_

_Once again the older man shook his head, but Chris led his powers out to kill his own older brother._

_END OF DREAM_

Wyatt gasped awakening. This dream or better nightmare was horrible. It seemed to be the opposite from the other timeline. What Wyatt didn't let sleep what was this kind of power? His or his little brother? More likely Chris', because he was half Elder.

Wyatt wouldn't let this dream come true. His instincts told him to be careful tomorrow. The younger boy would get his blessing with the whole family. Anyway, he intensified their sibling bond what let his little brother relax and fall asleep. In the next few minutes the older boy slept, too, but the pictures kept in his mind.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>That's my start of Season 7 and already the Avatars are there!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	10. Chris' wiccaning

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Chris' wiccaning<strong>

The day has come. Everybody was excited. All respectable demons who could attack the matriarchs and other ghosts had been vanquished by the sisters and their Elder. Piper and Leo were the ones who was overfilled with joy that Grams already accepted Chris as a male member of their family. It was known she had never been fond of them, so after that she learnt her adults great-grandsons from the other timeline the matriarch was pleased.

To this special for young Christopher Penny Halliwell wanted to be early at the Manor. After a short visit at her son-in-law who was also invited to the wiccaning ceremony (as an exception, by the way!) Grams decided to wake up the parents. Her granddaughter and her husband laid still in bed and slept peacefully what was fully understandable after this last year. Especially Leo had to suffer. His mentor wanted to kill his children. Penny thought if she could have survived it. Never mind, it was time to make her presence known.

"Piper, Leo, it's time for the blessing. Chris never got himself accepted fully in the magical community!"

The parents growled bad at that voice. Ever so slowly both opened their eyes to see a very awake Penny standing there and on the wait to hug. Leo spoke with tired voice, "Penny, what are you doing here so early? The wiccaning is in the evening!"

"I know that, boy. I want to see my great-grandson and his brother of course. I've already invited Victor to the show. Come on, get up! I think your sisters and sons are hungry, Piper!"

The mother mumbled something not so fine. "Grams, not that I mind, but you were a great cook before me!" Really slowly she nevertheless stood up while her husband followed her after a short time.

The excuse her grandmother gave her was, "I'm looking after the boys. OK? Be back soon!" With that she disappeared in the boys' room.

Penny smiled as she saw her two great-grandsons sleeping together in one bed. What confused her was that scary look on Wyatt's face. He must have dreamt something really bad. But the boys showed that the future of the Halliwell's was not lost. The adult versions had proven that already. However, she couldn't think any further as Piper called out for breakfast and the sound of the ringing doorbell to announce the arrival of her son-in-law.

* * *

><p><em>A SHORT TIME LATER<em>

Victor Bennett had been greeted affectionately by the family, including Penny. The once not so friendly members hugged each other lovingly what irritated the younger Halliwell sisters.

"Grams, Daddy, not that I mind," Phoebe asked curiously, "why are you suddenly so close to each other?" Paige looked at them the same way.

"Obviously you didn't hear what Wyatt had said as Chris had been freed!" Victor said.

"What are you talking about?" Paige questioned.

"You know, I'm a close person to Chris," Penny answered. The sisters nodded. "Well, so is Victor. And with the new baby we decided to come along." Victor nodded in agreement.

Phoebe and Paige were stunned. Obviously the older versions of their nephews had changed their minds.

"Where are the boys? Where are my grandsons?" Victor asked. His youngest daughter wanted to show where as all turned around hearing footsteps coming downstairs. They saw the little family. Leo, like always, was carrying baby Christopher who got blessed today while Piper had Wyatt at her hand.

Not sooner the young boy had spotted his grandfather he let his mother's hand go and ran to him. His grandfather took him in his arms and played with him after Victor had knelt down on his level. Wyatt had fun and squirmed with laugh.

The younger boy in his daddy's arms looked at them with awe in his big green eyes. All he wanted was to be by his older sibling. Tiny orbs engulfed his body but nothing happened. The little boy looked into his father's matching eyes, the same colour like his, with pleading ones. Leo whispered into his ear smiling, "Concentrate!" This time it worked and Chris orbed over to his older brother and grandfather.

The family was shocked for a moment. While Leo smiled, now proudly, but remained where he was Piper's reaction was kissing her boy's foreheads. Penny did the same. Phoebe and Paige cuddled him what Chris returned with giggling. Victor held him tightly while Wyatt kissed him on his temples.

Again their little hands met and the power force they had inherited was felt. Penny Halliwell's mouth hung open in shock. The matriarch looked at the parents who gazed briefly at each other.

Leo decided to answer Grams' unspoken question, "The boys are prophesied. Their destiny. Yes, Chris is twice-blessed, too and he himself had made of sure of that!"

"The other one!" she asked incredulously. The whole family nodded, except Victor who had the same look on his face like she. "Anyway, it's time for the blessing." The matriarch led the way upstairs and the family followed.

* * *

><p><em>A DARK PLACE<em>

"It's time," the male voice said. "They're starting the blessing. We're going!" With that all black figures disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ATTIC <em>

Grams took the little infant out of his father's arms. She looked into his emerald green eyes and remembered the other one. Along with his older brother. The little boy squirmed and giggled in his great-grandmother's embrace what Penny returned by kissing his cheeks.

As she straightened up it was the signal for the family to step close to each other. For a last time Grams turned around to look at the family and summoned with a wave of her hand her daughter Patty completing the family. Her husband, daughters and son-in-law greeted her with smiles. Except one. Wyatt.

The first male of the Halliwell's next generation observed the room with intense scrutiny and stopped from time to time at his little brother. This irritated the parents. Leo knelt down to his older son to ask him, 'What' wrong?' as Penny cleared her throat. The father stood up and looked at his younger son.

With all her power Grams summoned the mostly female ancestors to bless the new child. To confirm the name she looked at her oldest living granddaughter.

Immediately Piper reacted, "Christopher Perry Halliwell. Chris short." Leo nodded and added, "After my father." Grams confirmed with a nod as well.

The women welcomed their newest family member with a chorused, "Blessed be!"

The rest followed one by one with a "Blessed be!" First the grandmother, then the parents of the Charmed Ones, followed by the aunts and the parents of the newborn.

Wyatt watched the whole ceremony with curious eyes but was alarmed as he felt Chris' powers waken up and all of a sudden all family members were frozen. The older boy had kept eye contact with his younger sibling who of course was not frozen. Their sibling bond and powers were the only power working.

Men and women in black appeared and went immediately to Chris. Wyatt remained quiet.

* * *

><p><em>FUTURE – 23 YEARS LATER<em>

In the boys' apartment Chris laid on the couch and waited for his older brother to appear. His temper was short-lived like his mother's while his older brother seemed to be glued in front of the mirror. As he noticed a sudden change in his clothes and memories the brunette witch sat up and called, "Wyatt!" before passing out.

Wyatt ran into the room seeing his brother on the floor with black clothes. The blond man was confused and touched the younger one's hand to tap into his powers. He received a premonition and was shocked.

Immediately he drew with his telekinesis a triquetra by using a chalk, always here for emergency cases, while receiting the spell to go back in time.

Wyatt kissed Chris' temples briefly and put of his arms around himself before going into the portal. A little bit he knew what the blond man would find there but the scene that greeted him was eerie.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE PRESENT<em>

Before these strange men could take him little Chris orbed into the safety of his older brother who raised his forcefield. Strangely enough the black figures only laughed. Wyatt was afraid of these strange men and feared for his little brother and himself. Not only the forcefield was their protection and for Chris as well as Wyatt's body.

All big and little people were distracted as the triquetra on the wall glowed and the adults pendants of the little boys stepped out. Taking in the scene the older Wyatt went to his little self to help him protecting their little brothers.

"You think you could win this battle," the leading man said in a threatening voice, "but the time is on our side!"

"Don't underestimate us!" the older Wyatt shot back. "We'll always be there to protect him. You cannot win!"

The men in black smirked. "We'll see about that, Wyatt. Yes, we know your name, all your names!"

"And I know you're the Avatars. You want to create Utopia, but not with the Halliwell's. That's a promise!"

"We are full aware of that. But I see our first attempt had failed. We'll be back. That's a promise as well!" With that they were all gone and the family could move again.

Big Wyatt could only look at his version of Chris whose clothes changed back to normal and awoke. He looked around and saw he was in the past, again.

"Wyatt, what have you done? We're in the past!" he said as patiently as he could manage.

Penny, Patty, Victor, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were stunned and shocked but smiled. This was so typical Chris. Wyatt also smirked.

"I did what was necessary to save you," the older boy responded.

"Why would I need saving?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"To become an Avatar." The younger boy's answer was an 'O'.

"How'd you know that?"

"I tapped into one of your powers. You know which!" The brunette nodded.

"Excuse us!" Piper said with clear hesitation. "What are you talking about?"

The boys looked at each other. Wyatt convinced his brother with a look to answer at least this question.

"The Avatars are after Chris to create Utopia!" the blond Twice-Blessed replied.

"Why him?" Leo questioned quietly. Still or again in shock.

The half Elder swallowed hard before responding, "Mom, Dad, Aunties, I know you want the truth. But I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that you the answer in a short time!"

"You couldn't be more cryptic!" Phoebe stated incredulously. Paige laughed. The other members did as well.

The little ones nobody noticed. Little Christopher had fallen asleep on the floor after this day. It was understandable, Wyatt thought. He was exhausted, too. The half whitelighter laid his hand on his brother's body to orb them to their room. Big Chris saw the tiny orbs disappearing and sensed them with closed eyes. The brunette let out a quiet sigh of relief before he went back to the conservation.

"Aunt Phoebe, remember me. What did I always say regarding the future?" Chris put in again.

"Future consequences!" came the prompt reply from the family.

"As I'd love to stay," Wyatt interrupted, "our version of Mom and Dad would kill us if we're not punctual at the weekly family dinner!" What he didn't expect was a playful shove on his upper arm from his younger brother. The blond smirked.

Suddenly the mother asked, "Where are your younger selves? I don't see them anymore!" Leo panicked now.

"Calm down," Chris put an arm on both his parents' ones. "They're downstairs in their room. Sleeping. Me with my big brother in one bed." The parents calmed down a bit and immediately went downstairs, but not before kissing a good-bye on their adult sons' foreheads.

With a wave over his head Wyatt activated the time-portal. Both brothers said together, "Good bye!" to their family before they stepped through it and returned to their own time.

"We'll have to go, too!" Penny said. The grandmother and mother vanished while Victor said good-bye as well and went home.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' NURSERY<em>

Piper and Leo stood at their older son's bed and watched the boys sleeping. Wyatt had a protective arm around his brother's waist.

"What the boys said," Leo said, "made sense and explained Wyatt's strange behavior during the ceremony." His wife agreed nodding.

"Let's go to bed. It was an interesting day after all!" Piper said.

Kissing each other they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>

Phoebe and Paige were already at work while Piper and Leo took care of their sons. They went to their bedroom. Piper sat Wyatt in her lap while Leo carried Chris. Nevertheless the boys remained close together.

"Wyatt, what happened the night before?" his father asked. Piper held him tightly to assure him.

"Chris had always nightmares. So I put him in my bed, because my forcefield protects us both." He looked up to his parents who gave him a reassuring hold. "Everytime he reached with his hand for me, but last time I saw something."

"What did you see? Is this your power?" Piper asked kissing both her boys.

Wyatt shook his head. "I think it's Chris' power." His parents were in shock, but composed themselves together. "I saw, I saw Chris as a bad boy and grown ready to kill me!" He sobbed now. Chris felt it and put his tiny hand on his older brother's arm. The boy calmed down and smiled at his little brother.

"It was the opposite from the other timeline." Leo stated. "You saved him, Wyatt. Thank you!" But there was no answer. The boys slept in their parents' lap. Piper and Leo kissed, put them in their beds and enjoyed the day until Phoebe and Paige came back.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>What do you think about it? Like or hate it?<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	11. A visit from the Angel of Death

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>11. A visit from the Angel of Death<strong>

_A SILENT AREA UP THERE_

A man wearing all black paced in his room. A room without any noise or color, except one. Black. The only furniture in there was a desk and now not seen a chair and a couch. Death also needs his time to sleep. Not that he needed it permanently, but well the man had been a human being once.

His work had slowed down a bit with the Charmed Ones on Earth saving innocents. So he collected souls who died at their time, their lifetime spent or people who died in accidents and more.

Ever so slowly the man walked back to his desk to look through his papers. Yes, he had a death list for every month. It made him look like an accountant, in a way he was, but death was the only the thing noone could plan. This was a common saying – both on Earth and Up There. And also in the Underworld.

As he now sat at his desk looking through his papers two names caught his attention on the 'November' paper. His hand started to tremble and the man couldn't think clearly anymore. Yet these names set him in action. The Angel of Death took his own transporting way to the Halliwell Manor taking the paper with him. On it the names of Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry Halliwell.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

The following day Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find her family sitting around the table. Paige slurped at her mug of coffee sleepily – very sleepily. Her younger sister was still in this mood until the youngest boy used his telekinesis power to mess her up with his pudding. Chris giggled happily and laughed at Paige who wanted to strangle him for just a moment but finally smiled, too.

Piper and Leo who had been feeding their kids held their hands over the mouth to hide their laughing. Wyatt copied their action and Phoebe did the same, but nobody could scold the kid.

"OK, I came to you to tell you my decision about my job," Phoebe cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Which is?" Paige asked while the parents tried not to get messed up as well from their kids. The boys were so handful and worked already just as a well-oiled machine.

The middle sister walked over to her nephews ruffling their hair what they complained with a sulking look. "I want to work again," she responded, "in this break happened so much and after all my nephews need advices from their aunt. They're so good-looking in the future!" The answer she now received was a playful shove from every member of her family.

Their happy family time was interrupted by a strangely familiar man standing in the middle of their living room. "I'm here for a special reason. The names of your kids are on my list," he said. "My point is these kids are too young for me to die." The man in black sniffled a bit and wept.

"What are you saying?" Piper demanded, taking the hand of Leo into hers. Sudden fear gripped her heart. She knew her husband felt the same.

"All I'm saying is...," he stopped shortly, "your kids will die on Christopher's first birthday in November!" He could now hear gasps from everyone. "I'm so sorry. I helped Prue then. Please don't let me take your kids at this time!" With some tears falling down he was gone again.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe whispered suddenly afraid.

"I don't know. I don't want them dead!" Paige replied somehow afraid, but determined.

Piper and Leo couldn't react. Again their boys were in danger. Not that just the Avatars were after Chris, someone wanted them dead as well. The mother buried her face in her hands and cried her eyes out. Through her blurry eyes she saw Leo take both boys and run upstairs. With slowly steps she followed her husband to their room leaving her sisters alone thinking about this new situation.

As soon as Leo arrived in the bedroom he laid his boys on the bed. The father played with them until they fell asleep. Slowly his vision began to blur as the tears came to the surface. Just a short time ago he could have lost his youngest son by his mentor and now the Avatars are after him. Pushing him over the edge now was this last statement from the Angel of Death. Kissing both his sons' foreheads he laid beside them and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

At the door Piper watched her husband interacting with their kids and then finally sleeping with a protective arm around both of them. Smiling she wanted to go into the room herself as the eldest sister felt two sets of arms around her hugging. The younger sisters of her gave the strength and new hope for the fate of her sons. Slowly they let go and Piper walked in. The woman kissed the three men in her life and fell asleep beside them as well.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT MORNING<em>

Piper awoke as she heard her husband crying again. Over her boys she wiped off his tears. The green eyes of his locked with her own brown.

"Don't worry, Leo. We're going to save them. No matter what!" She muttered. Her husband nodded.

"I'm afraid of the future. I've lost control over my own destiny," the man cried. His wife and sons encouraged him, yet his world was still a pile of broken glass. But he couldn't show this around the family. Phoebe would get him to talk and Paige, well, she would the same. Only Piper would support him no matter what his background was.

Nevertheless the days passed in a never ending slowliness. Phoebe and Paige had their work to distract their minds from the upcoming danger. Piper and Leo had nothing, only their boys. Seeing them the Elder drifted into a comatose state while the eldest brunette witch watched him and her boys with growing concern.****

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Okay, kinda short but there will be longer ones! Promise. :D<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	12. Helping Dad and a truce no one wanted

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>12. Helping Dad and a truce no one wanted<span>**

_FUTURE – BOYS' APARTMENT_

Chris worked on his papers for his courses at Magic School. There he found his profession in working as a teacher what was easy with his dad being headmaster. Now the brunette felt his older brother's eyes on him and said without looking up, "What's up, Wy? I'm kinda busy!"

The blond man smirked. "You'll have to help Dad. You're the only one that can." He saw his younger brother looking up with a questioning look. The elder witch knew something what Chris still didn't know. It was in the past – literally and the family knew it, too.

"Wait, why me?" the younger boy asked. The response he got was an almost suffocating hug from Wyatt. "You're suffocating me!"

"Oh sorry," the elder man apologized. "You do it, don't you?"

"I do it, yes. It's for Dad. Can you explain why me?" Chris nodded his agreement and walked over to the Book of Shadows searching for the needed spell. The blond let out a sigh of relief while helping the brunette with the preparation.

After dinner everything was ready. With a waving hand Wyatt called candles and set them in a ring while Chris slowly walked in. The younger boy called his powers with the older man rubbing circles on his back. He calmed down and shot his older brother a thankful look.

Chris sat down while Wyatt lightened the candles up with a snip of his fingers. The older brother observed the younger one carefully while the boy was falling asleep to help their father in the past. The elder man's mind drifted back to Phoebe's vision while watching his younger brother.

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT<em>

Leo was not himself anymore. The man was only seen near his sons. His wife and sisters-in-law were worried about him. The only help what could find was in the future by his youngest son.

Phoebe remembered the strange drink from Cassandra at Magic School and convinced her sisters to use it for Leo. Piper and Paige nodded, more Piper, then she wanted her husband and the father of their kids back.

The only one who was not convinced was Leo. The Elder knew he had to do something for his own peace. Suddenly strangely he could hear his youngest son's voice in his mind and took automatically the drink from Phoebe. Leo fell on the floor on a soft blanket and slept.

_LEO'S DREAM_

_"Chris, son, where are you?" the father called._

_"Dad?" came a soft question. "Dad!"_

_In the centre father and son met and hugged each other tightly. Leo kissed his son several times on his forehead while Chris embraced his father. The moment was indescribably until Chris pulled away. _

_"Dad, we'll have to talk. It's about your future!" Chris said._

_"Are you sure you're Chris?" Leo questioned incredulously. His son smirked at him what made Leo laugh._

_"You'll have to make a decision, dad. About being a whitelighter or a mortal."_

_"I know," the father whispered sadly. "Will you boys be in the future?" He swallowed._

_"What do you mean?" his son asked._

_"We've got a visit from the Angel of Death currently. He said, he said...," the man stopped. He felt an encouraging arm. "He said you boys are going to die in November, on your birthday exactly."_

_Chris' mouth hung open, but closed it at once. Tapping his finger at his chin he thought about this. Suddenly he came to an idea and told his father about it._

_"I think you should never separate us, because only together we are strong and powerful. Someone wants us to separate by faking our death I believe." His father nodded accepting the explanation. The son was hugged again. "Do you know what Wyatt's hiding from me?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Wyatt insisted vehemently I should giving you support. Do you have an idea?"_

_His father shook his head denying it completely. So he hugged his son once again what confused Chris even more._

_"One advice I can give you, dad." The son said and his father listened. "Do not ever leave us alone. We need you, dad!" Leo nodded and let his son go._

_"We'll see each other in the future, son!" Leo said. His son waved good-bye and both disappeared._

_END OF LEO'S DREAM_

Leo awoke and had already made a decision during his quest. He saw three questioning faces and said proudly, "I'm going Up There to become a mortal again. And Paige I'll help you at Magic School with my knowledge!"

The sisters gasped, but agreed. Piper hugged her husband gratefully while Phoebe congratulated. Paige was thankful for that offer, because the work at Magic School started to overwhelm her.

The family walked to their respective rooms while the parents cuddled their boys and made them giggle. This sound was music to the parents' ears. Piper and Leo kissed each other, while the boys' eyes locked and made a little 'EWW' sound at the kiss. The Elder and the witch laughed and went to the bed, not before putting the boys in their cribs.

* * *

><p><em>FUTURE<em>

Chris came back to consciousness. Once again he was hugged, this time by his older brother.

"Everything OK, Chris? Did you give Dad the message?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm fine, Wy. I gave him the message," Chris replied. "Now tell me what you're hiding from me. I asked dad, but he refused, too."

"Take my hands and I'll show you." His little brother gave him a questioning look but obeyed.

The vision his brother showed him shocked the younger man. He would have fallen if Wyatt hadn't caught him in time. Now he understood the reaction of his family. Chris began to cry but his older brother supported him through his nightmare.

"Thanks Wy. For saving me in the past!"

"Anytime, bro. Anytime." Quietly he whispered, "You saved mine, too Chris." Wyatt kissed him on his temples crying silently.

The brothers huddled another moment on the floor before going into bed.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE PRESENT<em>

In the Underworld two parties met what was an affront against all. The Avatars bumped into the demons who wanted to free Zankou. The darklighters, warlocks and others were afraid of these strangers.

"What do you want?" a darklighter asked afraid.

"Free Zankou. We need him for a truce!" the leading male Avatar replied with satisfaction.

The demons looked at each other perplexed. Again the darklighter spoke, "What do you need from him? He's still captured."

"We know that!" the second man replied. "We need him for a special reason what's not your concern." The female smirked agreeing.

"Free him – right away!" the leading man said determined. He led all to Zankou's prison. The demons muttered quietly about what to do, but the darklighter shook his head. As all stood around the prison the leading Avatar made a threatening gesture. The demons did as they were told and freed Zankou.

The confused demon turned around to revel his new freedom and stopped abruptly at the strange men in black. "What's your order for me?" he asked as sweet as he could.

The leading Avatar smiled and dismissed the other demons away with a simple hand gesture. "We are here to negotiate a deal and separate the Halliwell children!"

"Why are so interested in them? Mind telling me the whole story!" Zankou asked impatiently.

"The Halliwell kids have a power beyond our imagination. We are after the younger boy, so your target would be the older one," the leading Avatar replied. "By the way, my name's Alpha and these are Beta and Gamma." The other two nodded their greeting.

"I see," Zankou continued. "You want to separate them and from their family. Why do you need him? I felt an immense power force short time ago, even in there!" He shivered.

"To achieve our lifetime goal." Alpha spoke again. "We need the boy's power and you'd control the other one."

"Mmhh. Sounds good to me," Zankou told them. "We have a deal, guys. Let's shake our hands to confirm it!"

The Avatars and Zankou shook their hands and the truce was done. With a devilish smile the Avatars disappeared and Zankou was left alone. The seemingly new boss of the Underworld considered the new deal for a while and finally laughed out loud what caused the other demons to return.

"We'll go with the Avatars as long as I allow." The demons bow their heads. "I have my own plans now!" Zankou spoke with determination and his laughter was the last thing anyone could hear.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Now, how do you like this? This truce could be interesting, right?<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	13. Wanting Utopia?

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Wanting Utopia?<strong>

_UP THERE_

After Leo had made sure his decision and told his family he orbed a few days later to his colleagues to tell them this. Coming here made him quite nervous, because this was huge. After all an Elder the man had been for just more than a year, but his family, Piper and his sons, was the most important thing to him. So he called out, "Odin, I've come to talk you all. I made a decision!"

"What about?", Odin asked suspiciously. "We still don't know about Gideon's fate."

Leo was about to respond when suddenly an Elder from the Tribunal appeared. He turned to Leo, "Your decision is wise and needed, but with time you've become a mortal."

The father of two boys looked confused. "What does that mean?" A look at Odin told him he was as confused as he.

The Tribunal's Elder continued, "Your sons still need you. The Avatars are after Chris and a big evil is again after Wyatt. You'll become a whitelighter again till the boys are safe."

"What's with Gideon?" Odin asked.

"We took care of him. He was a threat to Leo's sons. He wanted to kill them, but they are our future. You all know that!"

"When will I become a mortal?" Leo questioned.

"As I said before, Leo, when the boys are finally safe. I must go now." The Tribunal's Elder began orbing out. "Oh, before I forget. Phoebe's got her premonition power back." With that he was gone.

"You heard him. You are a whitelighter again, Leo." Odin took his Elder's powers away. "Save your boys. We'll stay with you all the time. Promise!" The former colleague laid a hand on Leo's shoulder. "And Phoebe's got one of her powers back."

Gratefully Leo smiled a bit and orbed home to his family.

* * *

><p><em>A DARK PLACE<em>

Gamma and Beta watched nervously as Alpha paced through their current place. They knew he wanted Utopia as soon as possible, but without the child's powers was it useless.

All at once the leading Avatar stopped. "If we could get the Charmed Ones to cooperate with us. I'm sure they already know we're after the younger boy."

"What's your plan now, Alpha?" Gamma questioned. Beta nodded in agreement.

Alpha looked up. "I don't think the family would let the boys are out of their sight. We'll go directly to the Halliwell Manor and we'll place them an order they can't resist."

The other Avatars nodded their heads in agreements and followed their leader to the Halliwell's.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Piper fed her kids while her younger sisters ate her homemade breakfast. As a clouding orb came the youngest boy orbed over to his daddy. The others smiled even Leo still hadn't reformed.

Leo reformed and was surprised as little Chris orbed right into his arms. He kissed his little son on his forehead while the blond man looked into the smiling faces of his family.

"So what did they say?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"C'mon, let us not wait so long!" Paige added.

Leo gazed at his wife, Wyatt and Chris. "I'm a whitelighter again till the boys are safe. Then I can become a mortal." He stopped a sec and looked directly at Phoebe. "You've got your premonition power back, Phoebe."

Phoebe was baffled. "You're serious?" Her brother-in-law nodded. "Why?"

"Well, they seem to think you'll need them soon." Phoebe agreed.

Piper and Paige exchanged a happy, yet worried look. The two of them got a feeling that something big would happen – in the near future. Out of nowhere the elder boy turned around to look for something what was not there.

"What's the matter, honey?" Piper asked her son softly. "Noone's here."

"But will be," he whispered.

"Who?" Paige continued questioning her eldest nephew.

"We!" a voice said coming from the conservatory. The family ran to their new arrival while Wyatt took his little brother from his father to protect him. The blond boy raised his forcefield.

"Wyatt, so nice to see you again." The leading Avatar greeted him kneeling down on his level. "We don't want your brother now. Our plan's changed."

"What do you want?" Leo demanded. The sisters stood protectively before the boys and beside Leo.

"We want to create Utopia. A place beyond good and evil." The leading man said. "But I'm rude. My name's Alpha. And these are Beta and Gamma." The other two greeted.

The whole family was confused and pleaded for a time-out for discussion. The Avatars did the same.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

"What's with our deal with Zankou?" Gamma questioned. He looked to his female colleague. She agreed.

"He'll follow his own plans now. That was just a distraction for the good powers." Alpha replied. "This is our only chance to convince the Halliwell's, but to kidnap Chris our second one if this one fails."

The others agreed. After all he was their leader.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN<em>

The discussion among the members was violent. Piper, the one who wanted always a normal life, was suspicious. The way Wyatt held Chris made her afraid and as she looked closer at her son he had the same look like she.

Leo also stared at Wyatt and his way protecting his little brother. Something had happened during Chris' wiccaning and Wyatt was the main witness. Somehow he doubted the Avatars and their plan for a peaceful world. There was always a price for it.

Phoebe and Paige thought about it. All sisters had learned a long time ago that something like that had a price. They didn't know what but it was not good.

"Your power, Phoebe," Leo said suddenly. His wife held her sons tightly while Paige agreed with her brother-in-law.

"What shall I do?" Phoebe asked.

"Touch one of them and tell us what you saw." Leo replied. It was more than an assuring statement.

The middle sister nodded. Her older and younger sister took her in their normal embrace. Her brother-in-law knelt beside his boys kissing both of them.

The four adults walked back to the conservatory where the Avatars waited for them and their decision.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

The Avatars looked at the Halliwell's with an apprehensive gaze. How did they decide?, were their thoughts. Now was the only time to create Utopia – with the help from the Charmed Ones. At first they wanted the youngest member, because of his powers, but the Power of Three was an adequate substitute. The smiles they wore were a bit forced but hopeful.

The sisters and Leo looked at each other with hopeful yet fearful eyes. Phoebe hesitantly took a step forward to get her premonition but she felt the warmth of her family.

"Do you mind if I touch one of you?" the middle sister asked.

The men in black gazed briefly at each other but agreed. The woman Beta stepped to Phoebe and both came in contact. The former youngest sister tensed up, let herself become a part of her vision.

_PHOEBE'S VISION_

_The brunette woman looked around in a seeming peaceful San Francisco. The people were helpful and really kind to each other. Too kind from Phoebe's POV. Somehow they didn't feel right anymore. _

_Piper's children had grown and she herself could see her own daughter. The three of them came running out of school and towards her. The boys and the girl were so happy that she couldn't help but smile._

_"Auntie Phoebe," asked Chris suddenly. "Do we have to be afraid of any demons?"_

_Phoebe knelt down to their level. "No, my boy. The Avatars and we vanquished them when you were an infant. Let's enjoy this peaceful world." Chris and her own daughter nodded while Wyatt seemed to be apprehensive. "Wyatt, what's wrong?"_

_His blue eyes bore into her brown ones. "You always taught us there's a price for everything. Look around. You'll see!"_

_Slowly the kids vanished while the middle sister followed her eldest nephew's advice. Phoebe wandered around and heard suddenly two men arguing. There was a crowd, but nobody stopped them. Then without warning the two men disappeared. Phoebe waited for any reaction, but found none. The crowd whispered a bit and went their own way after the incident._

_The witch gasped. Instantly she knew it was the work of the Avatars. They couldn't tolerate any conflicts. So that was the price for this peaceful world._

_END OF VISION_

As soon as the middle sister was out she broke the contact with the Avatar woman. She felt their intense gazes on her and that made her nervous.

"OK, guys, I need to talk with you – now!" Phoebe requested from her family. Leo, Piper and Paige looked at her strangely but obeyed. The kids slowly went after them as well.

The Avatars had the same reaction. Alpha, Beta and Gamma gave them the needed time for discussion again. Although the woman didn't know what Phoebe had seen, but she and her colleagues need the Power of Three to create Utopia.

"What do we do if they disagree?" Gamma questioned the leader.

"Well, we could use the boy as a hostage, but that's only Plan B. Even it is low for our standards. The time will come for this. A new threat is already waiting for them!" Alpha answered truthfully.

* * *

><p><em>KITCHEN<em>

Phoebe told her sisters and brother-in-law what she had seen in her vision. "I saw my nephews and my daughter ...," she smiled and found similar gazes in the faces of her family. "Anyway, they told me we taught them that there's a price for everything."

"And what is it?" Paige asked impatiently.

"The Avatars don't like conflicts. They'll kill everyone who started one."

"You saw it, didn't you?" Piper stated and took Leo's hand in hers. The boys stood close by. The parents kissed them on their heads and they giggled happily.

The middle sister nodded. She continued, "We all have good and evil in us what is part of the human being. That's not able to cut off." Piper, Paige and Leo didn't contradict. They all knew it was true.

"So," Leo summed up, "we don't want Utopia!"

The others looked at him agreeing with him. The kids looked up and laughed a bit to cheer up the family what worked immediately.

"You boys are the most important thing in our world." Leo stated and took them in his arms. The sisters kissed them and slowly all went back to the Avatars to tell them their decision.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

Once again the three people waited for the family. In their faces they could already see the fear of the unknown.

"You made a decision?" Alpha commanded. The other two looked at them with questioning looks.

"Yes." Leo responded. He acted as the speaker of the family. All gave him reassuring looks. "We don't want it. The price is too high for us."

"I see," Alpha said trying to stay calm. "Can I ask why exactly?"

The Halliwell's gazed at each other. What should they say now?, were their thoughts. Leo again voiced their arguments. "We've been told you don't like conflicts. But both good and evil are parts of the human being. We learned that since forever. Please leave us. Your world has nothing to do with ours."

The Avatars accepted the explanation with reluctance. "We see you're not ready for Utopia. But be aware we'll return when young Christopher has reached an useful age." With that they disappeared.

All breathed relieved. That danger for Chris they could head off, but all knew the next threat was soon coming. This time for Wyatt and after they would have solved this Leo could become a mortal – forever. As he said before working in Magic School and helping Paige. Or he could lead the school the boys would be happy. With that the father would always have time for the boys, especially Chris. And Wyatt, too. The two little boys winked, laughed and waved their little hands.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Now, did I combine well? What was seen and yet new, according to my version!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	14. Deals, friends and brothers

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Deals, friends and brothers<strong>

_UNDERWORLD_

Zankou paced in a big cave with his followers. The Avatars had given him an order, but he wanted to do that. The demon was thinking and walked through some near caves as well about how to attack the eldest child of Piper. He'd heard about a demon who gained trust of children and made them evil in process. He smiled. That would be a good attempt.

Before he was prisoned there were rumors about three great witches of the Warren line. It seemed they had been born and obviously the next generation was as powerful as the Charmed Ones. He knew the house was built above a spiritual Nexus who can confirm both good and evil. It only depended on who had the power of the house. This was Zankou's second option.

But first the child. The boy was twice-blessed and he should give this special demon a bit of time. Zankou can wait. He had this ability what his followers didn't . "Be patient. Time is on our side." His followers growled. "It's time for our first attempt." With a wave of his hand he called Vicus.

"What do you want?" the man shouted. "I don't have time for you. I look for my next victim!"

"In this case I can help. Ever heard of the Twice-Blessed child? He's the son of a Charmed One," Zankou spoke with a winning smile.

Vicus'eyes lightened up."I'm all ears.What do _you _get,Zankou?"

"That's not your concern, my friend. You'll have the child and turn him evil. I'm going to give you enough time. Deal?" The man held out his hand for accepting.

Vicus looked at him. "OK, deal. Thanks for the time. I'm going to need it. You want to become the next Source, don't you?"

"As I said before. I have my plans and you got yours," Zankou answered. "Go!"

Vicus disappeared. One of his closest followers stepped forward. "Why didn't you tell him about the younger boy? Is that power force everyone feared."

"I'm fully aware of that. The boys will play with him, I'm sure. But that gives me enough time to work on the Nexus."

Zankou evilly smiled. His companions smiled, too and would follow their leader till the end.

* * *

><p><em>THREE WEEKS LATER<em>

At the Manor everything seemed to be normal. Phoebe went to her work at the Bay Mirror, but anytime when she got complaints she wanted to finish her study. These lawyers worked on her nerves and that's why she needed a finished study at university. Another decision she made and her family to accept it.

One morning the middle sister told the family her decision to go to university. "I want to study again. So noone can ever rewrite what I wrote," she said matter-of-factly.

"Did something happen we don't know about?" Paige asked ever so happily.

"It did, " Phoebe confirmed. "But Elise helped me. So it was just peanuts."

"Speaking of peanut?" Piper interrupted. "Where's Chris?"

"Here," Leo came in holding his son over his head. The boy giggled happily.

As his father put him down Chris looked ever so sadly to his older brother. Wyatt had started preschool two weeks earlier and from day to day he started to be different somehow. The little brother felt it but couldn't tell anyone. That meant using his own powers. Green eyes searched for blue ones, found them and both locked.

Blue eyes locked with green ones, but shortly after the older boy had to break contact. Wyatt felt miserable. He never hid anything from his little brother, because they shared all, even his Wuvey. The bear meant the world to him. So did his little brother. But of one thing Wyatt was sure Chris'd figure out. After all he was smarter than him what he had proven more than once.

In the last time someone spoke with him. The friend named Vicus told him things he wanted to believe and the man tried to convince him to give him his Wuvey. But that was not an option for Wyatt – at this time. Maybe later this week. The blond boy was pulled out off his thoughts as his mother, father and brother brought him to the kindergarten and returned home.

His father met with Paige who led Magic School and he helped her. The man was fond of this work, liked it even, because here he could teach his boys and later on grandchildren about their lives as witches, whitelighter and may be an Elder. This last thought made him smile. He was interrupted as Paige called him to work, help and take off some weight of her shoulders. Something he should have done with adult Chris. The whitelighter sighed and went over to Paige. He looked forward to being at home again with his sons.

Piper meanwhile had taken care of her little boy and took him with her to the club P3. There she busied him with toys while she had to look through her papers. But her mind couldn't focus. Everytime she watched her youngest son the eldest sister was reminded of the strange behavior of her eldest boy. Wyatt always shared everything with Chris, but now he acted cold as if he were talking to someone else. Some little sobs caught her attention back to her surroundings.

Chris was lifted up by his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck what his mother returned by kissing him. The little boy drifted into his afternoon nap while his mind worked on his older brother and a way to get out off this mess.

* * *

><p><em>A NORMAL DAY AT THE HALLIWELL'S <em>

Back at the Manor the boys were put in their room with an invisible Vicus. The demon smiled as the mother left the room to call her sisters and husband to discuss Wyatt's behavior.

Paige orbed while Leo brought Phoebe with him who protested but stopped as she saw Piper's face. Both younger Charmed Ones looked worried at her while Leo embraced her tightly.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked. "Something wrong?"

His wife nodded. "I spent the day with Chris and he had also sorrows. I think he thought about Wyatt with his little mind and I have to say I agree with him."

"What are you saying?" Paige requested. "Someone's trying to turn Wyatt?"

Her older sister nodded. "But how?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, that's the big question," Piper sighed but she felt her husband's arms around her. And suddenly she got an idea and she stood up abruptly startling Leo, Phoebe and Paige.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe questioned.

"Trying to find out what's going on!" was the answer all got.

Piper wrote a spell to understand her son. The others looked at her strangely as she recited a spell to ... Whatever she did it worked as strange white lights were shining to indicate an arrival.

* * *

><p><em>FUTURE<em>

In an apartment two young men were sitting on a couch side by side in a serious mood what didn't last long. A short moment later you could only see blond and brown hair mixing. The men laughed happily as they were acting like kids again when suddenly a white light engulfed Wyatt. The older man reacted immediately and laid one hand on his younger brother, so that both of them were transported to wherever they were summoned.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE PRESENT<em>

The family gasped as the white lights were gone and the boys were seen.

"Wyatt, Chris, why are you here?" Leo asked.

"You tell us!" Chris replied. "You summoned us!" He crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

"I only wanted to understand little Wyatt and his lately strangely behavior towards his little brother," Piper told her boys.

The brothers looked at each other briefly, but when Wyatt started to respond all were distracted by a scream coming from upstairs. The boys' room. All linked hands and orbed there.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' ROOM<em>

For twenty minutes Vicus tried to persuade the little boy but he was strong. Surely his brother was a great help for Wyatt, but this would end soon.

Wyatt looked at the man and moved his bear to him. The demon laughed but in the next second Chris orbed over and blinked once and Vicus was visible.

"How's that possible?" he asked. The boys smiled at each other. Vicus gazed at them but with hate at the younger boy. He took him out off his crib what the little boy returned with screaming.

This scream caused his parents, aunts and other versions of them to orb in as well as Wyatt look at Vicus with hate.

Vicus' gaze wandered around. He saw the family and smirked holding the little boy tightly. "You want him? Sorry guys, too late!"

Chris turned into orbs as Vicus held him high and wanted to smash him onto the floor. The family was stiff, except Wyatt – both of them. They glared at Vicus who threw the orbs to the floor. Nobody reacted, only Wyatt who blinked and vanquished Vicus.

The tiny orbs caught another one. The adult Chris. Both adult brothers breathed relieved while little Chris cried heavily. Little Wyatt walked over and took his little brother in his arms to calm him down. He cried with him because it was his fault Chris had been in a critical condition.

The adult boys watched the little ones with worry but little Wyatt's work seemed to have an effect on Chris. So they freed the rest members out of their catatonic state.

"What happened? Is Chris safe?" Piper asked immediately. Leo was worried as well. Phoebe and Paige feared for Chris.

"They are safe," Wyatt said. "Little me is taking care of him. Both are crying, but it's slowing down. Give them time!"

"Mom, Dad, you should talk with them," Chris retorted at once. "It seems Wyatt's blaming himself for it!"

Piper and Leo nodded before walking over to their boys. That was the sign for the others to leave the room.

The boys had calmed down a bit as their parents came over to pick them up. They made shushing voices and the boys sobbed quietly from time to time.

"Wyatt, what happened?" Leo asked quietly his eldest while his wife held the youngest boy close to her chest.

The blond boy looked away. "It's my fault, " he repeated over and over again. "It's my fault my little brother nearly died!"

The parents gasped. Piper reached over to stroke Wyatt's cheek. "Was it a demon why you acted so strangely lately?" Her son nodded and looked over to Chris.

The blond boy went out of his father's hold and walked to his little brother to ask for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Chris. I promise this would never happen again," he whispered. The answer he accomplished was tiny arms around his neck.

The parents stroked through their hair to get them sleep. A few minutes later their little sunshines were sleeping in one bed peacefully while Leo and Piper silently left the room to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><em>LIVING ROOM<em>

Phoebe and Paige sat opposite Wyatt and Chris and tried to let them talk, but they refused vehemently. The sisters and brothers sighed at the same time. All looked up as Piper and Leo came downstairs.

"Everything OK? With us?" the boys asked with one mouth.

"Yes, you're sleeping now," Piper answered. "I mean little you. That's weird." Her sons chuckled. Phoebe, Paige and Leo also did.

"Mom, send us home," Wyatt pleaded. "We're no longer needed." His brother nodded.

With a heavy heart all hugged the brothers and the mother spoke the return spell. Her boys vanished with a smile waving good-bye. The Halliwell's greeted back with kissing hands.

Not sooner the boys were gone a light went out off Leo. His whitelighter powers left him. The mission to save his boys has succeeded. The man smiled as his wife hugged him. Finally he was a mortal and could live with his family until the end. Phoebe and Paige smiled as well. Now the family can grew old.

Little did they know that there were big threats and dangers coming soon.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>The Vicus-episode also a bit different but this is me! You have to live with it! ;)<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	15. A birthday, a vanquish and

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>15. A birthday, a vanquish and ...<span>**

_BASEMENT_

Zankou stood above the Nexus. The power he felt from the Shadow coming was immense. Yes, with that he could thrown over all demons in the Underworld. A part of them was already under his command, but the rest of them refused. The only chance he had was to get the Nexus and the Shadow under his control and to kill the Charmed Ones.

Vicus had been a good distraction. All their attention were focused on their son and his brother, so they would never know it was all part of a big plan. But he should be friendly with the Charmed Ones, so that they know their enemy who would cause their downfall. He knew the younger boy's birthday was coming soon. So after the celebration he could visit. The man smirked.

* * *

><p><em>SOME TIME LATER<em>

The day has finally come. The day of Chris' first birthday. It was supposed to be a happy day, but in all Halliwell's mind was what the Angel of Death had told them a few months ago. Today it was going to happen. The boys would die. And the tears were already falling down their cheeks. Each mind went through their own thoughts and memories.

Leo, now a mortal, was always thinking about his boys. Wyatt and Chris had come close again after the incident with Vicus and the older boy protected his little brother with a power that everybody surprised. The father couldn't be more prouder. All could see the changes immediately when the adult boys came to visit the past – frequently, to right a wrong. This last thought made him smile, but a sad one. Today he'd lose them. The man cried silently as he watched in similar gazes of his family.

Piper almost shared the same feelings as her husband. She was saddened and cried. As she watched her sons happily together on the floor the mother knelt down and kissed both of them. The kids smiled at their mom while she ruffled their blond and brown hair. Standing up the eldest woman walked over to her husband and buried her face in his chest. The tears went freely down their cheeks.

Phoebe looked down at her nephews. They were playing with their toys and laughed happily without a carry in the world. The middle witch was happy that the boys would always come back if something went wrong in the future. She smiled a bit. Today it was hard, because Chris would become one and like the Angel of Death had said they would die. This thought took her breath away and Phoebe sat on the couch weeping.

Paige thought the same. The future was now lost if the boys would die. The Elders had said and any other magical being had confirmed that. As now Chris' first birthday has arrived she wasn't so sure anymore about her destiny and the children's one. The youngest wouldn't think of that at the moment, so she went over to her older sister on the couch, sat beside and laid her head on her shoulder.

However, the grieving family was interrupted by a clouding orb who formed into Sandra, the high ranking Elder woman. To their surprise she held a present in her hand. "That's for Chris," she said.

"Why?" Piper asked still crying. "Both my kids are going to die today." Her husband and sisters supported her.

The Elder shook her head. "That was just a fake caused by the Avatars. Their plan was to separate your sons."

"The Avatars?" Leo spoke unbelievingly. "I don't understand them at all."

"Well," Sandra responded, "neither do we. But we do know they haven't given up yet."

"So why did you already take Leo's powers away?" Phoebe asked now. She couldn't understand the Elders either.

"The kids have to face the Avatars. But with the help of the Charmed Ones," the Elder truthfully answered.

"OK, is there another threat coming?" Paige continued questioning. After seeing the woman's confused look she added, "The Avatars mentioned something like this."

The Elder shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't answer or maybe cryptically. "You'll see the answer this evening. But now," she handed the gift over to Piper, "celebrate Christopher's birthday. Now it's going to be a happy day after all." She smiled orbing out.

The Halliwell's couldn't be more happier. Wyatt and Chris are going to survive, so now was the time to celebrate. The younger boy is one year old and his older brother smiled everytime at him. Chris giggled. The father picked them up as the sisters started to prepare everything for the party. Paige called their friends, mainly Darryl and Sheila Morris as well as the grandfather of the kids, Victor Bennett while Phoebe decorated the living room lovingly. And the mother. She did what she liked best. Cooking and baking cakes, cookies and more.

* * *

><p><em>THE CELEBRATION<em>

A short time later everything was ready. The boys still played together as the doorbell rang. Paige went to open the door while Piper and Leo picked up the boys. Phoebe stood behind them.

"Hi Darryl, Sheila, so nice you did come," Paige greeted them as she let them walk in.

Both Morris embraced the family. Darryl spoke for Sheila as well. "Of course. Anything for our godchildren and today importantly for the guest of honor." The man poked his finger on the boy's little chest what made Chris giggle. Sheila laughed.

Once again the doorbell rang. This time Leo opened with Wyatt on his arm. "Hi Victor," the blond greeted his father-in-law, "welcome to the party."

The father of the Charmed Ones welcomed his daughters and Paige and planted many kisses on the boys' heads.

"So it's time for the party and for the gifts for our baby boy." Piper demanded. "Right Christopher?" Her little boy smiled happily. Wyatt laughed as well.

The parents placed the children in their highchairs while the rest sat around them. In a childish voice Leo asked his son, "Do you want at first your cake or your gifts?" The answer he got was a gift telekinatically placed in front of the birthday boy. "OK, at first the gifts!" The father smiled.

The boys were once again lifted out of the highchairs to be sat on a blanket on the floor. Leo and Piper sat behind them while Phoebe, Paige, Darryl, Sheila and Victor made a circle. All had their presents in their hands. Chris and Wyatt laughed happily as the older boy went closer to his brother to help him and most importantly Chris should open his present first.

Green eyes were shining with excitement as his daddy helped him to open his presents. From his parents he received some clothes and soft toys. His older brother gave him a toy as well, a special toy he recognized. A bear that looked exactly like his Wuvey. The brunette laughed happily. His aunties bought him clothes, children books and toys. Darryl and Sheila gave some clothes while his grandfather got him a very, very big toy. A soft elephant, very soft. The Elders surprised the family with their gift: a tiny version of the Book of Shadows with kids' magic. After everything was done the youngest boy stood a bit uneasily up, walked over to everybody and embraced them. That made the family and friends cry.

Fifteen minutes later all Halliwell's, Bennett's and Morris' sat gathered around the table to eat Piper's cakes and cookies. All liked and the kids. Well, they looked like ones. In an unnoticed moment Wyatt and Chris touched each other with just a finger and all were startled as Grams appeared out of nowhere. Both kids smirked.

Penny looked around confused. "OK, who called me?" Her grandson-in-law pointed at her brunette great-grandson and immediately the woman smiled. "You called me, hmm." She kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks, my boy."

Victor gave his mother-in-law, dead by the way, a seat beside him. The older man smiled at her and she returned it. They became close because of the little brunette boy being held by the matriarch of the Halliwell clan.

The rest afternoon and early evening all played with the children. Even though the boys tried to fool them sometimes the Halliwell's, Morris' and Victor laughed with all their heart. They could see how far the boys' powers had grown and advanced, so you could see some toys wandering through the air as well as some pieces belonging to someone in the room. Wyatt and Chris only grinned as the others tried to catch their things and although they wanted to scold the boys they couldn't. The boys were too cute doing this. All couldn't help but smile.

But unfortunately time was running fast and the boys couldn't suppress yawns any longer. The adults noticed their time to sleep, so Victor, Darryl and Sheila kissed them their good-byes and promised to come more frequently. Phoebe and Paige brought them to the front door and said their farewells while Leo and Piper picked up their sons. Chris was already sleeping in Wyatt's lap and the older boy's eyes were also closing. As they were lifted up the younger boy slept on Leo's shoulder when suddenly Wyatt's forcefield raised. Four pair of eyes searched immediately for the intruder in the whole area and came to halt on an elegant black-haired man standing in the middle of their living room.

* * *

><p><em>AN UNINVITED GUEST<em>

The man clapped his hands. "What a wonderful party!", he said. "You both are blessed with two twice-blessed children, but I got the feeling he's falling asleep, little Wyatt."

Not sooner he'd spoken these words Wyatt's eyes closed and his forcefield dropped leaving the family unprotected. With Leo being a mortal Piper gave him Wyatt as well, even though he already held Chris and she stepped closer to her sisters building a wall in front of the men. "What do you want?" the eldest sister asked.

"Well, at first I want to congratulate the birthday child and now tell you I tasted the power of the Nexus." The stranger replied.

The women gasped. "Who are you?" Phoebe questioned. "Why are you so interested in that?"

"Power!" he responded. "It's all that matters in the Underworld."

"What's your name? We want to know who we're going to vanquish!" Piper shouted furiously. She feared for her three men.

"Zankou's my name," he smiled winningly, "and I gave you good distractions which were introduced by the Avatars." Zankou added.

"Interesting," Phoebe commented. "Why should we believe you?"

The man stepped closer to them. "Remember Wyatt's talking to a friend. That was Vicus, a partner in time and I know the Avatars are still after your younger boy. You want more?"

The family gasped. Zankou obviously wanted to be the new Source and to achieve he needed the Nexus and its power, but that they couldn't allow.

"We'll see about that!" Piper yelled. As the eldest she had to protect the family. "You are not going to win!"

"I already tasted its power and it accepted me. So it's just a matter of time when I'll control it!" Zankou predicted.

Phoebe and Paige made attempts to attack him while Leo brought his boys in their cribs and observed the scene from the stairs. The Charmed Ones were surprised Zankou could reflect all their attacks. Leo got worried because of that. Zankou could be their hardest enemy.

To all their surprise Zankou suddenly flamed out with telling them, "Be back soon. Hope you'll be better prepared next time. See you!"

Piper was beyond furious as she noticed her younger sisters hugging her to calm her down. Hearing footsteps the woman turned around and saw her husband with a worried look on his face. "Where are the boys?"

"In bed. Sleeping." The man answered. "They were exhausted. It was an exciting day for both of them."

"Everything okay, Leo?" Phoebe inquired. "You look worried."

"I'm thinking about Zankou and the Avatars. My gut tells me something really bad will happen!"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew it was true. The man had a magical knowledge beyond imagination and he proved himself at Magic School what even the Elders allowed. But all recognized Zankou would be their next great enemy who had tasted a great power already. They had to think about a new strategy to vanquish him, because he thinks he knew them very well. To get enough information and to vanquish Zankou the Charmed Ones could need all magical help they could get.

* * *

><p><em>A FEW WEEKS LATER<em>

The Manor was attacked by demons ever so often. It started with assaults on a single day of the week and it increased slowly. The sisters tried to convince Leo to leave the Manor, but he refused stubbornly using his knowledge. Another worry for the mother was her kids. All attempts to get stay at Magic School failed because of their orbing power. The Charmed Ones sighed helplessly and worriedly.

What the family members didn't know was that the Halliwell brothers had made a deal between them. The first way to help their family was for Wyatt and Chris to remain at the Manor. Staying at Magic School was out of question, so they orbed everytime back home when their mother and aunts, father had brought them there. With that they had already showed the inherited stubbornness genes of the Halliwell's.

The second way showed itself to the Charmed Ones and Leo. The older boy remained by the sisters' side protecting them while the younger one guided Leo. That confused them more than anything. In an unnoticed moment Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo caught the boys to talk to them.

"Boys, what's in your mind?" Leo asked kneeling down to their level. "You're just little kids. We're the ones protecting you." The sisters nodded in agreement.

Blue eyes met green. For a short moment both boys sulked. Wyatt spoke holding his little brother's hand, "We only want to help you. We have great powers and we're protecting ourselves through our bond." Chris stepped closer to his older brother.

The little boy pointed at his father. "You – no magic. Helping – I do," he whispered indicating to himself. Leo smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Oh, I'm touched," came a voice from the door. "So touching. You need protection from the children? How deep have the Charmed Ones fallen?" Zankou mocked.

Phoebe and Paige had to grab Piper who wanted to blow this demon up. How dare he to break in her house and to threaten her family. In a low dangerous voice she asked, "What do you want? Don't you think your attacks we couldn't avert?"

Zankou smirked back. "No, you acted the way I expected. After all you three are the almighty Charmed Ones and your offspring is as powerful as you are."

Wyatt and Chris held each other's hand tightly and intensified their sibling bond. Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige reached the boys and took hold of each one's hand as well, ready to use their 'Power of Three' spell.

"That won't help you!" Zankou said. "You're going to need a specific spell. Ask someone else which one!" The demon bowed his head and flamed out.

The parents grabbed either of their kids, holding them close while the aunts kissed each child's cheek. The boys wiped them off with their little hands and made a sound like 'EWW!' causing the family to laugh again despite their situation.

"Paige, orb up there to ask the Elders what spell we need to get rid of Zankou and maybe the Nexus as well," Leo suggested. His sister-in-law obeyed and orbed. Piper and Phoebe couldn't think clear anymore.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE<em>

Paige orbed in. In her mind there were two tasks to decide. At first the vanquishing spell for Zankou as well as the Nexus and secondly that Leo should lead Magic School. Slowly this work exhausted her.

"Paige, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Sandra questioned. Odin ran to them after hearing the inquiry.

"Well, Zankou attacked us several times." She answered. "He's after the Nexus. We need the spell to vanquish both!"

Sandra and Odin gazed briefly at each other. "You need to look for the Suxen in your Book of Shadows. But you'll have to be there and say the spell personally to get rid of it."

"Then we'll be dead," the youngest Charmed One stated.

"Not necessarily." Sandra contradicted. "You've got both Twice-Blessed children and their power would help."

"You really mean that?" Paige asked incredulously.

Both nodded and Paige accepted it. "Do you have another concern?"

"I do," Paige admitted. "Can Leo lead Magic School? I need my freedom and he got the knowledge as well."

"Okay, that's wise, Paige." Odin spoke. "But now use the Suxen spell to get rid of Zankou and the Nexus."

Both Elders went away and Paige orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ATTIC <em>

The family was seated in the attic waiting for Paige's return. The boys played together again. Piper, Phoebe and Leo watched them amused as Paige came back.

"What did they say?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well," Paige started, "we must look in the Book of Shadows and search for the Suxen."

"Suxen?" Phoebe requested.

"Nexus backwards," Leo said immediately. "Is there more?"

"Yes, the boys should help us, too. They both are Twice-Blessed after all."

Piper stood up and walked to the Book. She flipped through it until she found the spell. "Phoebe , Paige, come here. We need to memorize it, because I think Zankou will come back soon."

Her younger sisters nodded and all memorized the spell. Though they had more to prepare if the kids are also involved. Phoebe and Paige prepared a potion as well, just to be sure while Piper and Leo spoke with Wyatt and Chris to get them ready for the battle and to encourage them in their powers as well as their sibling bond. The blond and the brunette boy responded with giggling to make the family laugh.

* * *

><p><em>THE FINAL BATTLE<em>

However, their preparation was ended as they heard a deep voice coming from the basement. The Charmed Ones and Leo assured it was Zankou trying to control the Nexus again. As fast as they could the women and man orbed to the basement to vanquish Zankou. The boys followed.

Zankou already had the Shadow in his body. He turned around, "I won and you lost. Now I'm going to be the new Source!"

"It's a bit too early to say that." Piper threatened as the sisters held their hands. Phoebe and Paige took each a hand of the boys as well.

Immediately they cast the spell to get rid of the Nexus. Zankou fought against them with all his powers, but then it worked. The explosion was big and Wyatt raised his forcefield to protect his family. He could reach all, except one.

A shadowly figure caught Wyatt's little brother who the older boy immediately recognized as Alpha, the Avatar. The last he could see was an evil smile. The boy started to cry as the man changed the memories of the adults.

* * *

><p><em>SHORT CUT TO THE FUTURE<em>

A blond and a brunette were preparing something for their social lives. Wyatt snorted as his brother threw at him a crushed bullet of paper. Both men laughed as out of nowhere the brunette wore again black clothes and vanished. Wyatt stared at the spot where his brother had just been moments ago. The blond man broke down and cried heavily.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE PRESENT<em>

The family sighed relieved. Zankou was gone. Phoebe and Paige went immediately upstairs to go to bed. Piper and Leo picked up their child who seemed to cry for forever. Nothing they did seemed to calm their son down. He laid his head on his dad's shoulder as they walked to their room and the little boy telekinatically closed the basement door. The parents and aunts were helpless to understand their little son and nephew.

Wyatt however only thought of his little brother. He was pleased their sibling bond still was activated and had increased during the battle with the bad man. The blond boy sobbed and sobbed until he finally fell asleep.

Piper and Leo had watched their child. They couldn't understand, because they didn't remember someone important in their family was missing. The parents walked out and closed the door ever so quietly. The scene went black.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>So, this is my end of Season 7. Did I surprise you or not?<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	16. Chris, Christopher, my little brother

Another chapter for you. Hope you'll like it too. :D

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>16. Chris, Christopher, my little brother<strong>

_FUTURE_

Wyatt was devastated. He had lost the one person who meant the world to him. His little brother. He was taken by the Avatars, that he was sure of. His parents and aunts wouldn't be a good help, because they can't remember him. The older man could caused by his younger self and their sibling bond what still existed. Tears were falling down his cheeks and blurred his vision, but he had to compose himself again – for his brother's sake. Wiping his tears away the blond young man draw the triquetra on a wall and used the 'Chris' spell to go back in time. In the past was his only chance to find his little brother – with the help of two people.

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT – ONE WEEK LATER<em>

There was nothing the parents and aunts get out of Wyatt. The little boy cried and cried. He didn't want to eat anymore, let alone sleep. He was afraid and more. With his big blue eyes he wanted his family to find his little brother, but they couldn't remember him after all. Glaring at them he went to his room to be alone. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were helpless against their son and nephew's strong will. Out of nowhere a time portal opened and adult Wyatt stepped out.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here? Everything OK in the future?" Leo asked his son.

"NO!" he growled out. "The Avatars kidnapped my brother and I came back to save him!"

"Wyatt, you don't have any siblings!" Piper contradicted.

"Yes, I do, mom," he snapped back. "Just for the record he looks like you, got his daddy's eyes, was named after his father's father – Christopher and came back once to the past to save ME!"

The sisters and Leo were stunned and shocked at the same time. Their son and nephew on the other hand summoned two people for his search. Cole Turner – the former Source and being an Avatar who knew some secrets of them and Coop, a cupido who could find people through their love to them. The two strangers were confused why they had been summoned but shrugged away and waited for an explanation later.

Wyatt greeted them friendly, "Coop, Cole, I need your help, but at first," he turned to his family, "I need to talk to my younger self and take his fear away that Chris might never come back!" With that he went to his old room. Leaving the family and their new guests speechless.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' ROOM<em>

Little Wyatt sat on his bed crying. He didn't even look up as his older self entered the room. The little blond knew why he was here. His tears increased immediately, so the adult boy picked him up and talked with him.

"I promise, we're going to get our little brother back. I swear. A life without him is not real, right?" His younger self laid his head on his shoulder and nodded. "He'll be back soon, but therefore we need you and our family. You with me?"

Blue eyes met his matching ones and they both agreed silently to their understanding. They took each hand and walked to the living room where the rest waited.

* * *

><p><em>LIVING ROOM<em>

As both Wyatts came in they heard the women chatting while the men sat quietly. Coop and Cole talked a bit not knowing they were Aunt Phoebe's past and future husband. His dad seemed to be far away. Adult Wyatt sat on a chair taking his younger self in his lap. He sighed.

"Wyatt, why did you bring back Cole? He's a demon," Phoebe asked. Piper and Paige agreed.

"I need him to find my brother who was taken by the Avatars." Her nephew answered. "He'd been one of them once."

"OK, that's understandable," Piper, his mother, replied. "But why the other man?"

"He's a cupido. Coop is his name," her son responded. "I'm only the one who has a connection to my brother. Our bond is still working. We're both Twice-Blessed and Chris is half Elder."

The women were stunned. Coop and Cole shared an equal look. Leo was more far away. In his mind it was working. Some words his son had said were repeating themselves over and over again _'Chris', __'Elder', __'Avatar', __'my__father's__name' _and '_name __of __your__ second__ child'_. And then somethin in Leo's mind broke. The man looked at his eldest son and started to cry.

"Leo, what's wrong?" his wife asked. "Did something happen?"

"I remember," he answered. "I remember my youngest son. Christopher." The father never broke eye contact with his son who nodded. "I got a bad feeling during the explosion. Chris has been kidnapped, right Wyatt?"

Before his son could answer Piper, Phoebe and Paige came over to him. "You are saying I have a second child?" Piper questioned. "Why can't I remember?"

"The Avatars did that," Cole answered. "They got similar powers like the Cleaners."

"But it's Coop turn. If Dad could remember mom and the aunts could also with the help of him. He guides through love and dad loves his son." Leo smiled at his son's words.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Coop came together as Coop instructed Leo to let the images he had of his second son flow through his mind, so that the others could see. For a short moment the cupido laid his hand on Leo's heart before all took each other's hand and the images played. The sisters were in shock and speechless as they saw their time with Chris. Bit by bit each sister started to cry, mostly Piper – the mother of the two boys.

Wyatt saw his uncle's work was done and himself was reassured his mother and aunts remembered now his little brother. Before Coop could hearted out Wyatt grabbed him to talk to him. "You know you'll return soon." Coop nodded wondering how he knew that. "You're my uncle, Phoebe's future husband." The man was shocked shortly but smiled at this information.

"I must go now. We'll see each other in the future," Coop said hearting out.

Cole walked over to the blond man who still held the little kid in his arms. They looked like the same person. "Interesting. You both are the same." The blond was shocked briefly. "We're going to find your brother. That's a promise. I'll help you, even though your family vanquished me."

"Thanks Cole. I knew you'd be helping us." The blond replied. "My name's Wyatt. Can you help to locate the Avatars?"

"I only know – they love dark places. But I think your bond is strong enough. You're brothers and got the same amount of powers. You'll find him." Cole laid a hand on Wyatt's shoulder as he noticed the family came over.

"Any results, son?" Leo asked. The sisters were now eager to find their youngest child and nephew.

Little Wyatt looked up to his older self as all of a sudden both felt being summoned by little Chris. The power he used was immense what could only mean he was terrified and called for his big brother. Both Wyatts slowly vanished into white lights as Cole grabbed onto Wyatt's orbs and also the family's hands who baffled let it happen.

* * *

><p><em>A DARK AREA – 15 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

These men in black were, were so ... The little brunette boy couldn't express himself. He'd been kidnapped by the leading man. Chris still felt his bond with his older brother Wyatt and wanted him nearby. What he couldn't get why he was here.

A woman came. "Little Chris, we want to help you. To create a world without a worry."

"Why?" came the little boy's question.

"To have your mommy, daddy and brother are always around you. You want that?" The little boy nodded. "Then come in our group!"

Chris looked eagerly but something in him refused. The world how they described it and wanted sounded so tempting and right. The half Elder shook his head to the women and men.

The Avatars were baffled and shocked. The little boy pulled on their nerves. He obviously inherited the stubbornness the Halliwells were famous for. The three leading Avatars, Alpha, Beta and Gamma consulted shortly to discuss a new strategy and to convince Christopher.

The brunette boy on the other hand called for his older brother in his mind. To his surprise it seemed to work. He was totally impressed of his own powers. However, he started to smile as indeed orbs enlightened the dark cave.

The Avatars were shocked and impressed as well of the boy's powers as the family reformed in the dark cave. To their surprise a former colleague was with them. Cole Turner.

"Where's my son?" Piper Halliwell demanded immediately. Her sisters and husband supported her. Cole stood next to them. Both Wyatts looked around and found their brother in the dark cave.

"He's here, mom. I can feel him," Wyatt spoke. "Chris, come to us. Me. It's me, Wyatt."

Christopher orbed over without an interfering from the Avatars. He felt safe again in his big brother's arms and was greeted with many kisses from his family. But not sooner he was there Wyatt spoke to him reassuring words and the little boy fell asleep on his brother's shoulder.

"Why did you kidnap him?" the father yelled. "He's just a kid!"

"Why did you change our memories of him?" Phoebe wanted to know. "If Wyatt hadn't come back we'd have forgotten him." The middle sister was beyond furious. Like her sisters and brother-in-law.

"Calm down," Alpha spoke. "Your son and nephew is really strong, very strong. This he had proven by calling you."

"He did it?" Paige asked incredulously.

Wyatt and the Avatars nodded. "Wow," was the collective reply from the family and Cole.

"I see you brought Cole back." Alpha spoke again. "Why?"

"He was one of you once and now I summoned him to help." Wyatt answered. "But he's going back as soon as we'll return."

"I see," Alpha agreed. So did Cole. He knew he was only here to get Chris back.

"You didn't answer our question," Leo told Alpha again. "Why did you kidnap him and change our memories?"

"We wanted to create Utopia with him. But more to form him as we wish." The family gasped at this admission. Even Wyatt and Cole. "But he refused. Must be his Elder half."

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole and Wyatt were relieved and proud of Christopher's strength who still slept calmly on his older brother's shoulder. Already at this age he showed and acted like his future self had and will.

"Leave him and us alone," Leo demanded as the speaker of the family. "Utopia is nothing we want. Our kids are staying with us from now on. Go back wherever you came from." Piper, Phoebe and Paige took each other's hand to be ready for a fight if need be. Wyatt only seemed to be focused on his younger brother. Cole remained silent.

Alpha considered his words. The man in black bowed his head for agreement. "OK, we leave forever. Your Halliwells are too powerful, even for us. But especially the next generation." Bit by bit the Avatars left the place and finally they were gone for good.

Cole laid a hand on Wyatt's shoulder while Paige grabbed the hands of the rest. Little Wyatt was now in his father's arms. The Halliwells orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As the orbs reformed back in the living room they were greeted with a, "I was worried. Where were you?" coming from a voice they recognized all too well.

"Chris!" came a shout from nearly everyone. The ones who didn't held a child hugged the boy immediately, nearly suffocating him.

"Hey, everything's fine now," Chris spoke quietly to everyone.

"I'll bring the kids in their bed," Leo said. "They exhausted. Both will sleep for days." The father went upstairs. It was clear he wanted to be near his youngest son as well.

Wyatt engulfed his little brother in a huge hug. He felt Chris' arms around him. A life without him was for Wyatt out of question. "I'm glad you're back., bro. I'm so happy. Without you I am lost."

"I know, I know," Chris replied. "Thanks for saving me."

"You did it before."

Their father came back. He wrapped Chris in a hug. "My boy, I'm so happy you're back." Leo kissed him on his forehead. "Never leave us again!"

"Dad, Wyatt saved me. You all," Chris said. "But now we'll have to send Cole back to where he belongs. Wyatt!"

"Coming," the brother called out. "Cole, thanks so much for helping us despite the past."

"Thank you, Cole." Chris now told him. "I owe you my life."

"For you boys. Anytime. Summon me if you need me again." Cole responded truthfully. He saw how the brothers locked hands and waved their hands towards him. With a smile on his lips he was gone.

Wyatt and Chris sat side by side. Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige took the opposite of them. There was a silence between the present and future people.

"OK, is there anything else?" Chris questioned as impatiently as always.

All smirked. That was so typical Chris. He obviously hasn't changed at all. "Wouldn't you now say it's time to go back to the future?" Leo already knowing the answer asked his son.

"My thoughts exactly. Therefore I wanted to know if there's more?" He turned to his brother. "Make everything ready. We're going!"

"No, son. Everything is now back how it should be." Leo smiled. The others smiled at Chris as well. The boy smirked back.

Wyatt obeyed at his little brother's request. The older man shook his head at the ironic situation. "OK Chris, we can go. I'm sure their future versions will already be waiting for us. You know mom and her temper."

Chris laughed while Piper looked annoyed. The others tried to hide their smirk as well. The eldest witch told her sons, "Be careful boys. And if anything's wrong, come back." She kissed the boys what they returned.

Leo, Phoebe and Paige embraced them tightly. After a few minutes the young men stepped through a time-portal returning back to their future. The family laughed happily as all went back to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><em>SHORT CUT TO THE FUTURE<em>

The brothers returned to their apartment. As they sat together on the couch the blond and the brunette didn't know what to say to each other. Wyatt scrutinized his little brother.

"I'm fine, Wy. You saved me. The Avatars finally got the message," Chris spoke ever so calmly.

"I could never live without you, little brother. Never leave me!" Wyatt said starting to cry.

Chris took him in his arms. "I promise, bro. I'll always be there for you. Like you for me!"

Both brothers embraced each other tightly for the whole night till they finally fell asleep in this embrace on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE PRESENT<em>

Phoebe and Paige reassured Piper and Leo ever and ever again that now everything was, will be how it should be. The boys were safe and had proven that they care for each other deeply. The younger sisters yawned, waved good-night and went to their beds.

Piper and Leo walked to their sons' room. With happy yet still tearful eyes the parents gazed at their kids. This time it had been the other way around. Wyatt had saved Chris from the Avatars while Chris did from evil. Both kissed each child's head, turned the lights off and went to their own bed. Peacefully and happy in each other arms Piper and Leo went to sleep.

The boys in the other room slept. Wyatt from time to time looked at his little brother who was finally in his arms again. The blond kissed the brunette on his temples who in return snuggled deeper in his chest. He smiled happily that he refused his daddy, when he wanted them to sleep separately, but he orbed his brother back in his bed everytime. With a last kiss and a close hold on his little brother Chris Wyatt slept soundly and calmly through the night.

A tiny snicker was heard and with just a little wave of his tiny hand Christopher closed the door.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Starting a new season with all twists in as known.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	17. Paige the whitelighter and her charge

My new start of S8. At least one version of it. lol

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>17. Paige the whitelighter and her charge<strong>

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Everything was back to normal in the Halliwell Manor. Or as normal as it could be for the Halliwells. The youngest member of them was never left alone. Every other day Chris was with his dad at Magic School or with his mom at P3 or at home. All could see that it annoyed him and often they found him sitting sulking. He couldn't understand them and looked for help at his older brother who only shook his head laughing.

Paige knew one day Chris would explode and might orb away from them. The youngest Charmed One sighed. The Elders had given her a charge so she could now work as a whitelighter as well. But everytime she looked at her the witch had to shake her head. Before she made herself known the young brunette observed the blond witch.

She acted like the three dumb Blondies that had taken over as the Power of Three over a year ago, but her nephew saved them, because he knew his mother and aunts too well. The Elders had told Paige that teenage witch's name is Billie Jenkins and that she's looking for her younger sister Christy who was kidnapped at a young age.

Paige saw Billie's action and fighting style was guided by her emotions. As the demons the young witch was attacking took over the youngest Charmed One decided to walk in. At the last minute she could save her. But the blond complained immediately.

"What are you doing? I wanted to ask them about my sister!" Billie yelled furious.

"I know that. My name's Paige Matthews. I'm your whitelighter." Paige hold out her hand what the teenage witch hesitantly took.

"What did I do to deserve such a honor? Be guided from a Charmed One?"

"Well," Paige started. "I'll take you with me. To the Manor. My sisters can teach you more than myself."

Billie nodded and let her being taken to the famous Halliwell Manor.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE BAY MIRROR<em>

Phoebe was working. At least that's what she thought she was doing. Her little nephew was saved. Once again by his older brother. The boys had proven more than once that they would save each other anytime. She was glad at that fact.

Last time Wyatt had needed the help from a man who was a cupido. He was interesting. Tall, good-looking and athletic. The middle sister wondered if it was even allowed. A relationship between a witch and a cupido? The brunette witch found herself falling in love with Coop. She wanted to see him again. But how could she do that?

Never mind. It was time to go home. Her nephews were waiting for her. Although she knew Chris was never left alone what annoyed him endless. But it was understandable. Everyone was after him or his brother, so the boys needed the protection of their family. The Power of Three.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR<em>

Leo and Piper never left their little boy alone. He was either with his daddy at Magic School or with his mommy at her club or here. The parents knew it was annoying him, but hey. He was a target for all the evil down in the Underworld. Like his older brother.

Chris sat on the floor sulking. His parents, aunts and brother took him everywhere where they were. He had looked for help at his older brother who only laughed at his discomfort. His auntie Phoebe had also returned home. With some difficulties the little brunette stood up and walked over to his family.

"Me – be alone," he pointed to himself. "Can take care of me!"

Wyatt came over. "I know, bro. But you are too young. Just a bit than one year."

Chris began to cry. "Thought .. you .. helping me!" With tears in his eyes he orbed away.

"CHRIS!" came a cry from nearly everyone.

At this precise moment Paige orbed in with Billie. Immediately she recognized the scared faces of Leo, Piper and Phoebe. Wyatt held the same gaze.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where's Chris?"

"He's gone," Piper sobbed in her husband's chest. "He orbed away from us."

"I thought that was going to happen."

"How do you mean?" Leo questioned while he saw Wyatt sensing for his younger brother.

"After Zankou and the Avatars he was never alone, but even as a child he needs his freedom."

"Aunt Paige, who's this?" Wyatt wanted to know after finding his brother on his radar. Now he only needed his parents to come with him as well.

"Oh my charge Billie. But now get your brother back!" Paige encouraged. Her older sister agreed.

Wyatt walked over to his parents, took their hands and orbed them to the only place he and his little brother liked. Like their dad before.

* * *

><p><em>TOP <em>_OF __THE __GOLDEN__ GATE __BRIDGE_

Chris sat alone on the top beam. He was thinking and still sulking. The little boy was disappointed with his older brother, because he always thought Wyatt would protect him and not help his parents. After a while he could hear orbs and guessed it was only his family.

Leo slowly walked over to his youngest child who still sobbed a bit. That he could see at his body jerking. "Chris, we're sorry. We're just afraid of loosing you."

The brunette boy looked up. "Me – sorry. Want my space."

Wyatt came over and hugged his little brother. His blue eyes looked into the green ones of his brother. "Chris, we nearly lost you twice. We're just protecting you by holding you close."

Piper went to her little son. "Chris, we love you. Please believe us. All we've done was only for your protection. And Wyatt's as well. We love you."

Her little boy gazed long at each one. He slowly understood them and so the little male witch took his brother's and mother's hand standing in the middle. With just a look at his older brother Wyatt did it with their father's hand as well. Piper and Leo smiled, the boys grinned and the family orbed home.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR <em>

Phoebe and Paige were nervous while Billie stood aside. The aunts were afraid. Chris already showed habits like his older self, but that didn't matter right now. He should be back in their safe strong embrace.

Both were relieved as they saw a clouding orb from what Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris emerged. Immediately the aunts hugged and kissed the little boy what made him giggle. The family was complete again. Except of the stranger in their middle.

The little brunette witch stared at this strange blond woman. Chris scrutinized her with his looks what confused all but Wyatt. There was something odd in and about this young woman. As one of his active powers kicked in the younger boy hid behind his older brother what caused him to raise his forcefield.

"Wyatt, it's my charge. I told you before," Paige spoke to the boys. But Chris shook his head and Wyatt trusted his brother. The youngest Charmed One looked for help at her sisters and brother-in-law.

Wyatt took his brother's hand and Chris took the hint. "Daddy, don't like her," the little boy said. "Wanna sleep now."

"Of course," the father kissed his son. "Wyatt, bring him to bed and stay with him." His oldest son nodded. "We're dealing with her." Both boys orbed in their room before going to sleep.

The man stood close to his wife, sisters-in-law as they observed the young blond witch. All had learnt to trust their little boy.

"OK, what do you want to know? I don't like to be scrutinized over and over again," Billie protested violently.

"Your name and your purpose for being here?" Piper, the eldest, questioned.

"My name is Billie Jenkins and I'm looking for my sister Christy. She was kidnapped as a child. Paige is my whitelighter she said," the blond woman said nervously. These were the Charmed Ones after all.

"We're going to help you, but don't come closer to my boys!" Piper and Leo went upstairs. To also get some sleep.

Phoebe and Paige took care of Billie and decided to let the young witch know some of their wiccan knowledge. They know Piper would be against it but go till some point. Chris was a member of their family and both knew they should trust him.

Billie was grateful that at least two Charmed Ones would help her, but she needed all if she wanted her sister back. With Phoebe and Paige she went to the attic but not before looking with hate towards the boys' room.

The sisters noticed but said nothing. Piper joined her sisters with a suspicious look at Billie. Leo was sleeping with his sons, but she couldn't. Something was definitely wrong here but all played their roles.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Well, what may I plan here? With Billie and the boys. My secret still. ;)<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	18. New men and old enemies

My new start of S8. At least one version of it. lol

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>18. New men and old enemies<strong> 

_THE NEXT DAY – KITCHEN_

Piper was always the first one up, so that she could make breakfast for everybody. As the eldest sister wanted to start she heard orbs and to her surprise her youngest son sat on the counter smiling.

"Chris, what are you doing here? It's early."

The answer she was given was a giggle and with some orbs of her needed ingredients for the breakfast. With a bit shock the mother looked at her child before she remembered adult Wyatt saying Chris was/ is as good as she in cooking. The woman laughed and kissed her son on his forehead. The boy giggled again.

In the next moment another orb arrived. Before fully formed the orb was asking, "Mom, where's Chris? He just orbed away!"

"Everything OK, Wyatt," she answered. "He's here and helping me with breakfast."

The blond boy nodded and sighed relieved. His little brother was his best friend and companion in their magical lives, but already showed an independence that would cause many trouble later. Wyatt embraced Chris tightly what made Piper smile.

Five minutes later Leo walked into the kitchen. The scene that greeted him was so familiar and normal. His wife made breakfast while the boys tried to help, but his youngest seemed so natural while his eldest despaired of this task.

Father and mother gazed at each other long and lovingly. Their family was complete. Two wonderful sons and both had dedicated their lives to them. They were the future.

"Where are your sisters?" Leo asked.

"Still sleeping, I guess," Piper answered, "but not any longer. Both had to go to work."

"Yeah, we know that, mom," Phoebe yawned very sleepily. "Breakfast ready?"

"Yep, with some help of your nephew!"

"What?" Paige inquired. "Wyatt or Chris?"

"The younger one."

"Good. Can we eat now?" Phoebe requested. "I'm going to date someone."

"So do I," Paige continued.

"And your charge?" Piper wanted to know. "My sons are my life – anytime. You both know that!"

Paige nodded. "Please, just this one day. There's an interesting guy at my work."

"OK, but just this day," Piper replied. "And Phoebe, what's your excuse?"

"I want to date the man your son introduced to us. Coop, the cupido."

"Great," the eldest sister sighed, "it seems my sisters are in love." The younger sisters blushed immediately what made Leo laugh. Phoebe and Paige embarrassed even more.

"OK, you can go. I look after Billie while Leo now takes care of the boys." Her husband nodded, took Wyatt and Chris and went to Magic School.

"See you later, guys," Leo said. "Hope, we're going to get to know your boyfriends." With that he was gone.

But his youngest son yelled through the doors, "Mommy – cooking – later. Cookies!" All laughed at that and wanted to see how this will work. It could only mean chaos.

* * *

><p><em>ACROSS TOWN – PHOEBE'S DATE<em>

The middle sister sat in a restaurant waiting for Coop. She had called him with her heart and was surprised he had answered her call. Phoebe was nervous. Like she was when she had dated Cole. The last time they met both men came together summoned by Wyatt. For her it seemed Cole had given her free for a new love. That love was Coop.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" the man asked nervously. It was obvious.

"I want to get to know you. My heart cries for you," the witch said.

"Oh," the cupido replied embarrassed. The witch laughed.

"Well, sit down," Phoebe requested, "and make the best of the day."

Coop nodded. In truth he wanted to know and love her as well. Their eyes met from time to time and it was clear there was more than just friendship. A cupido had fallen in love with a witch. From his future nephew he knew Phoebe and he were going to get married at some point.

Phoebe recognized the love and his longing. For her. Her heart ached for this man. She wanted to spend her whole life with Coop and give birth to their children. The witch had seen it in her vision quest more than a year ago. She was in love.

After their date Phoebe and Coop promised to see each other regularly. They were holding each one's hand and closed the distance till their lips finally met. Love had won.

"Call me with your love and heart," Coop said kissing her forehead.

"I will," Phoebe promised looking up. "And the Elders?"

"Don't worry. They sent me and so it's allowed, I guess."

"Thank you." Phoebe kissed him again.

As they walked off each hold hands till the last moment. Both smiled and went their own way until they'll meet again. 

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR<em>

Piper observed the young witch with suspicious eyes. The mother trusted her son when he felt something odd. Her gut and instincts told her the same. If she would do anything to her kids the teenage witch was going to pay.

"Piper, might helping me or do you want just standing there?" Billie asked looking at her.

"I'll help you to find your sister and give as well as learn some wiccan knowledge."

"I'm grateful for that."

"It's only I don't trust you – fully. I hope you know that my family is everything for me and that includes my sisters, husband and sons. Especially my boys. Do you understand me?"

The teenage witch nodded. "I want to have this feeling again, Piper. It was missed from my family for a long time. So would you now helping me with this potion?"

The eldest sister walked over and helped Billie against this demon. Together they had come a bit closer to find Christy. Both witches had come to a temporarily understanding. However, Piper was distracted as she heard orbs and ran happily to the kitchen where she already found her baby boy sitting on the counter.

An invisible being watched the whole discussion with interest. The Charmed Ones were known for their mistrust firstly, but then ever helpful with their innocents. The sister she had to persuade to join her was under the Power of Three wings. This was going to be hard or maybe not. As she watched Piper leave the being turned to her sister.

It was going to work. Her masters, or better teachers, had taught her very well of the wiccan knowledge. They had told her to find her sister and to fight with the almighty Charmed Ones. So at first she spied on them to tell them all and to bring up a new plan – to get rid of that power as well as their offspring. She went back. 

* * *

><p><em>ACROSS TOWN – PAIGE'S DATE<em>

The youngest sister had gone back to her social cores. She now worked with former criminals who wanted to find their way back to their lives. There she met an interesting guy, a mortal, Henry Mitchell. It was obvious she followed in the footsteps of her mother and grandmother.

Both greeted each other since they had met warmly. Paige thought Henry felt the same way, so they had agreed for a common dinner this day. The witch was nervous like a teenager.

"Hey," Henry greeted, "here I am. You ready?"

Paige could only nod. Her voice was gone, so the woman let her be walked in the restaurant and be guided to a table. As they ordered their food both gazes often met. The food came and they ate in silence. Half an hour later it was over.

"So what now?" Paige asked. "Do we meet again?"

"I'd love to," Henry agreed. "Don't you think there's more between us?"

Paige was embarrassed. So was Henry, asking this question.

"I think there is, but at first you should meet my family. I have two adorable nephews."

Henry nodded. The man was afraid. This woman got some secrets and he was curious now. "Till next time, Paige," he said good-bye to his love.

"Till next time, Henry," Paige greeted back, but she kissed him out of instinct. Henry was shocked but let it happen. He liked it as well as Paige. Both knew they had just found the love of their lives.

The woman and the man promised to see each other. They would naturally. Paige and Henry worked together in the same place. That could only mean their love would grow each passing day. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Piper baked some cookies with her youngest child. Of course flour, sugar, chocolate chips were thrown around the floor. She herself and Chris were covered in that mess. Her son grinned at her with his toothless smile.

The first wave of cookies was ready as her eldest son returned from Magic School and his younger brother greeted him with a handful throw of flour at him.

Wyatt was surprised and returned the gesture, but his little brother orbed out of the way so that their mother was the target. The mother laughed and soon the kitchen was in an utterly chaos.

As Leo came back home he heard laughter from the kitchen. Not sooner the father had entered he was met with a lot of flour being thrown towards him. The answer he gave was to join his family in their enthusiastic way of happiness.

Phoebe and Paige returned home. The younger sisters heard laughter from the kitchen and guessed it was Piper, Leo and their kids. Both watched with love at their sister who so desperate wanted a normal life.

Billie was still in the attic as Phoebe and Paige walked in. The young witch was looking for another demon and a way to find her sister. The younger Charmed Ones helped without any questions what made her smile a bit. Her plan was going to work – finally. 

* * *

><p><em>A DARK AREA – SOMEWHERE<em>

The young witch went back to her masters. The Triad. They had taught her all she knew. All said she had to find her sister to create the ultimate force. She had already felt that when she was at the Manor.

"So what did you find out, Christy?" one man asked.

"Piper is very suspicious of my sister what was caused by her youngest child."

"Interesting," another man continued, "and the other two Charmed Ones?"

"They're trusting her. After all Billie is Paige's charge. The youngest sister is now a whitelighter."

"Well," the third man said, "the offspring doesn't trust her you mentioned?" Christy nodded. "So that will be our weak point to attack the Charmed Ones!"

"You want to attack the children?" the young witch asked incredulously.

The leading Triad looked at her. "Piper's children are the future of magic. Both are experienced in time-travel. You should know the boys are twice-blessed. Both."

"I see," Christy agreed. "So when do you want to attack?"

"Give them time, but try to contact your sister from time to time and convince her to join us."

The witch and the Triad agreed at that point. The attack would be painful for their enemy – the almighty Charmed Ones. The Triad's revenge will finally be successful.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Now did I get your interest for full? It would then the last "season" within and the end, of course, here!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	19. A double wedding & the Angel of Destiny

Some changes here but I hope they are appreciated.

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>19. A double wedding and the Angel of Destiny<strong>

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Phoebe dated Coop more regularly during this time. Both knew they were in love and wanted to get married. As fast as they could. Their love had grown and Phoebe was certain Coop was the love of her life. After the third or fourth date the middle sister brought the cupido to the Manor where he was greeted with giggling from the kids and wamly embraces from Piper and Leo.

Wyatt and Chris grinned mischievously as they embraced a leg of Coop what surprised both the parents and the soon-to-be couple. Their aunt looked at her sister and brother-in-law who could only shrug helplessly. Coop was caught off guard for just a sec but smiled. A moment later he was on the floor and played with them. Phoebe, Piper and Leo soon joined the play what made the boys laugh. Their laughter made the teenage witch who was their guest at the moment angry.

Billie watched the family with suspicion and anger, especially the boys. Within these months the young witch saw her sister Christy and spoke to her. Something she already knew, but the things she said were so convincing that Billie immediately believed them. Both sisters hated Piper's children, but mostly the youngest of them. Slowly Billie and Christy came closer and their power was immense what didn't go unnoticed by their enemy.

Downstairs the youngest member felt this immense power what was radiating off Billie and her sister. The older boy looked confused at his little brother but felt this power, too. However, Wyatt and Chris were distracted as their Aunt Paige brought in her boyfriend. What was actually one week later as Aunt Phoebe did.

Henry was quite nervous to meet his future sister and brother-in-law. Paige had shown her powers, but he was shocked to hear all her family members had magical powers, except Leo who was a mortal just like himself. But he knew a lot about magic. The kids greeted him just like normal kids and Henry instantly loved them. The blond and the brunette hugged each one leg and thrown the man on the floor where they tickled him. Paige, Piper and Leo could only laugh.

The kids had made sure they liked the new men, so Phoebe and Paige were encouraged to ask their older sister and her husband to prepare everything for the wedding. Actually, a double wedding what was rare in this family. At first the younger Charmed Ones looked in shocked faces, but then both were hugged by Piper and Leo.

"But what's with Billie?" Paige requested. Phoebe was confused as well as the parents of the two boys.

"She is looking for her sister, so Billie won't meddle in," Piper said casually. Her baby boy tucked on her. "What is it, Chris?"

"They met – once," he whispered and looked to his older brother for help. Blue eyes searched in the green ones for answers before Wyatt turned to his parents, "He's saying they already saw each other. And we both felt an immense power."

That confused the four adults even more and once again. They were reminded what powers they held. Especially Chris. Both are twice-blessed, so it was clear they felt more than they did. But this was not important right now. The eldest sister had to prepare all for a double wedding. That was huge work for her and a lot of food necessarily.

Piper and Leo started their work while Phoebe and Paige did the same. During this time the boys played together most of the time, but like all kids they were not pleased as they should wear their little suits. Soon the adults could find Wyatt and Chris sitting side by side sulking what made them laugh. But finally everything was ready and the day has come.

* * *

><p><em>THE DAY OF THE DOUBLE WEDDING<em>

Billie left the Manor early. She wanted to find her sister as fast as she could. The teenage witch wouldn't want to see and attend this private Halliwell moment. The young witch had listened very well to the things Christy had said, so she went out to find her in a normal dark place.

At the Manor everything was ready indeed. Piper was thrilled and happy at the same time. Her younger sisters were going to get married – with wonderful men who loved them deeply. Her husband smiled at her and she smiled back. Then they found themselves deep in kiss what caused her sisters to snicker silently and their kids to wrinkle their noses in disgust.

Piper and Phoebe had invited their father Victor Bennett to the ceremony while Paige had tried to call her father, Sam Wilder as well who had been Patty's lover once. The former husband and lover of the sisters' mother were on good terms for the sisters and for the next generations. Leo was pleased at this change of events but knew somehow his boys were the trigger.

However, Wyatt and Chris grinned knowingly of that what the sisters want next. Their eyes as well as their forefingers what called Penny and Patty Halliwell back to the living. The matriarch was about to scold but her daughter showed her the boys who had wide grins still on their faces. Both women knelt down to kiss them and went on with the adult relatives and the new men coming into the Halliwell clan.

"So what are we here for?" Penny demanded.

"A double wedding of your granddaughters," Piper replied. She went to her husband and stroked the hair of her kids as she watched the reaction of her grandmother and mother.

"A double wedding?" Penny stuttered while Patty held her tightly. "That's new like the boys as well." She was back on business while she kissed again her great-grandsons lovingly on their cheeks.

Patty instead kissed her daughters and the two men in her life. She knew how much her mother loved the boys while the grandmother now wanted to kiss them as well. After all Wyatt and Chris were her grandchildren. Victor and Sam shot her a reassuring smile before the matriarch took charge.

"Okay, let's start the ceremony," Penny declared firmly, "these two men need to be included in this clan. Good choice, girls!" She winked at her granddaughters.

The decorated conservatory was the centre of the ceremony. Penny focused the attention of the couples towards her to start it. The loving gazes of the four gave the matriarch new hope for the future. Her great-grandsons were a good start. She wondered how many great-grandchildren she would have at the end. A look at the boys and Penny was happy.

Speaking of them both looked so adorable and handsome in their little suits. All knew they are growing into fine young men, but today the boys were acting as flower childs for one couple each. Secretly Coop and Henry had tasted Piper's cakes with the boys using their forefingers and relished it long. The two big and two little men giggled triumphantly what earned them a scolding look from Leo who shook helplessly his head at the scene.

Clapping her hands impatiently the matriarch demanded the attention of the family back to her. Penny Halliwell acted as a high priestess for the wedding couples. Coop seemed to know a bit and welcomed it while Henry was simply stunned. The brides smiled contently at their grooms what let the other relatives smile as well. But soon the boys were bored and romped around like any other normal children.

As Piper was about to scold them Leo's firm grip stopped her as well as the smiling faces of the newlyweds. Patty, Penny, Victor and Sam held the same gazes so the mother let them be. Their childish laughter still increased the happy mood. Not half an hour later Chris was exhausted and felt immediately asleep on the floor. Wyatt ran a loving hand over his little brother's body before he orbed him onto his back to bring him to bed.

Meanwhile Piper and Leo said good-bye to their dead and living relatives and the newlyweds and wished them a happy as well as eventful honeymoon. With tears in their eyes Phoebe and Paige hugged their older sister and brother-in-law. Their new husbands followed their example before Coop and Phoebe hearted out plus Henry and Paige orbed out.Piper's and Leo's moment of quietness was interrupted as Wyatt returned and a figure appeared out of nowhere.

Wyatt said to his parents, "I want Chris out of danger. Can he go to grandpa?"

And the figure stated at the same time, "Piper, you have to make a decision. The ultimate battle is waiting for you!"

Piper and Leo were shocked to these requests but waited for an explanation.

* * *

><p><em>THE ANGEL OF DESTINY AND PIPER'S FATE<em>

"What do you mean?" asked Piper and Leo almost simultaneously although in different directions. Leo questioned his eldest son while Piper the Angel of Destiny.

"Talk first to your child, Piper," the woman reasoned. "They're involved in your fate." The mother was just more confused but did as she was asked.

"Wyatt, what are you talking about?" Leo demanded a bit furious. "Why do you want Chris gone? He's your little brother!" His wife stood now behind him with an equal furious look on her face. "You love him and take care of him like every big brother does."

The blond boy nodded. "I know, dad," he whispered suddenly afraid. "But he's always in danger and afraid of Billie and her sister."

Piper and Leo looked briefly at each other and sighed. They knew he was essentially right, but this was not an option for them. The Angel of Destiny shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you know?" Piper requested now from her.

"You'll need both boys . They're twice-blessed. Your sons are our future. In the human and magical world."

"In both?" Leo questioned in disbelief. The black woman nodded. "Wow!"

"So what does this mean now?" Piper added as she was sure her son couldn't hear her. The Angel confirmed it by nodding and the wife buried her face in her hands.

Leo was shocked. "I'll give you time to find the ultimate power and listen to your son," he heard her say. The last caught his attention and he thought back to Chris' behavior towards Billie.

"When will it be?" Piper wanted to know, unaware of her husband's musing.

"When you're figured it out," the Angel replied and vanished.

Piper was devastated about this information. As she looked at her husband the wife found him deep in thoughts. Before she could ask more the man went upstairs to their boys.

* * *

><p><em>UPSTAIRS – BOYS' ROOM<em>

Wyatt stared at his younger brother. The boy was his life and a life without him was unthinkable. The nearly loss of him caused by the Avatars had shaken him to the core, but thankfully they all could save him. With tears in his eyes the blond boy orbed himself next to the brunette and laid a protective arm around his waist. The elder brother kept his eyes open for upcoming dangers towards the younger boy. His growing elder powers were a very well target for all evil.

Piper and Leo watched their sons with saddened eyes. The father knew his youngest son was the key to their upcoming battle and it seemed to be against Billie and her sister. He kissed his wife on her temples and decided to enjoy his life as long as he was given. His boys was his going on and to help the sisters he would do everything. The parents knew Wyatt and Chris were their lifeline. Both smiled as they watched the boys' brotherly and peacefully sleep.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alright, here we go. Different but forewarned! ;D

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	20. Feared reunion and time to say goodbye

Some changes here but I hope they are appreciated.

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>20. A feared reunion and time to say good-bye<strong> 

_A DARK AREA SOMEWHERE_

Billie had followed the lead her sister had given her. Now the young witch stood before an old castle where she saw lights in there. Christy was in there, that she was sure of.

Inside Dumain, the executor of the Triad, and the Triad themselves were smiling. Finally the young witch's sister had found her way to them. Christy as their well-skilled pupil had gained the trust of Billie, because the teenager didn't like the oldest Charmed One's kids, mainly the youngest boy. It was simple. The Halliwells had so much power.

Billie walked towards the steel door and wanted to knock as the door opened itself with a loud 'krack'. Curiously she went in and found Christy standing there. Behind her stood a man smiling willingly at her.

"My name's Dumain," he greeted her. "Welcome Billie!"

"Thank you," Billie replied. "My only concern is my sister Christy and the Halliwell brothers, but mainly Christopher."

"I know that. The Halliwells are a threat to others as well."

"Why should they be?" Billie asked.

Christy stepped forward. "They are selfish. The innocents they saved were just parts of their big plan."

"What plan?"

"To get a demon free life. That's all they wanted. The entire magical community feel this way," Dumain continued.

Billie frowned a bit. "I can't believe you. Paige is not this way. Neither are her sisters."

"But Piper is," Dumain contradicted. "Her sons are both twice-blessed and all got and will get immense powers. I know you don't like Piper and her kids." He reached out his hand. "Let me show your powers and how you and Christy will fight against the Halliwells."

"But," Billie stuttered, "I'm Paige's charge."

"Not anymore," Christy took Billie's arm. "Let me show you the people who taught me everything."

Joyful and interested Billie followed Christy and Dumain to the main chamber of this castle. There, right in the centre, were standing three men in black. They smile what she returned.

"Welcome Billie," the leading man said, "we've been waiting for you such a long time."

"What do you need me for?" she asked eagerly, all forgotten what the sisters had tried to teach her.

"You don't like Piper and her kids, do you?" he continued asking. The teenage witch nodded. "We'll show you ways to get rid of them, one by one."

"I'm listening," Billie said what caused Dumain, Christy and the Triad to smile evilly. At least they would win.

"But at first combine your powers with Christy's. You will see what you both can."

Both teenagers nodded and the sisters went toward each other. Immediately they felt the growing powers and Billie increased it more. It was incredible.

The Triad and Dumain were pleased. Their plan would work. Little did they know that one of their enemies could feel it as well. 

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Leo, Piper and the boys were alone. In the end there was some quietness in the house. That was until the boys came running downstairs to annoy their parents. Wyatt and Chris ran through their parents' legs what made them impossible to work. The parents kissed each other until they fell and the kids crawled on them. All four were laughing.

That was until Chris tensed up afraid. The younger boy grabbed his father's shirt and searched for his older brother's hand. Leo and Piper looked worried at each other.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Is it Billie again?"

His youngest boy nodded. "She found her sister," he stuttered. "And there's more."

"What more?" his mother asked more afraid.

Instead of answering his mother Chris turned to his older brother. "Did you not feel it, Wyatt?" He shook his head and Chris started to cry.

Leo took him in his arms and comforted him. The father kissed his boy on his forehead. "Chris, what's more?"

The green eyes were filled with terror as he looked at his family. The brunette gulped a lump in his throat. "The Triad is back."

"WHAT?" Piper shrieked. "This is not true, it's not true!"

Wyatt looked into his brother's eyes and saw he was not lying. "Mom, it's true. Remember what that woman said. Listen to your son!"

Piper nodded and Leo agreed as well. He felt his boy relaxing in his arms. Wyatt stroked his little brother's hair and arm while the mother laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

The realizing moment for Piper and Leo was interrupted by hearts and orbs what formed into Phoebe and Coop as well as Paige and Henry. Both new couples were shocked to see their sister and brother-in-law in tears. All seemed to comfort Chris.

"What happened?" Phoebe aked suddenly and startled the four of them.

Piper collected herself and stood slowly up. "The Angel of Destiny came and the woman said she's after...," she stopped.

"Who's she after?" Paige questioned now.

"Leo," was the quiet response from their sister.

The four adults and both kids were shocked to hear this. In response Chris snuggled deeper into his father's chest and Wyatt followed his brother's example. Leo kissed them on their heads.

"What can we do to avoid this?" Coop asked.

"Is there any chance for it as well?" Henry wanted to know.

"Only to win the ultimate battle with the boys' help!" Piper answered looking at her sons in their father's arms.

"And who is this 'ultimate' power?" Coop continued while Phoebe and Paige seemed to be speechless.

"You don't like it Paige," Piper began, "it's Billie and her sister."

Paige was about to faint if Henry hadn't caught her in time. "You have to be kidding me! She's my charge!" she yelled.

"Don't you think I don't know that," Piper replied in an equal tone. "We'll have to fight them and then I'll get my husband back. Do you know that?"

Phoebe embraced her older sister and Paige did fearfully the same. They were sisters at first and later witches. Family always comes first – it was a common saying in the Halliwell family.

However, again this sisterly bonding moment was interrupted by a ringing doorbell. Henry went to open and found two blond sisters standing there. He let them in. But it was a mistake as Piper wanted to attack them immediately. She was hold back by Leo. 

* * *

><p><em>THE DARK CASTLE – 10 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

The Triad had finally convinced Billie to work with them. Dumain was a good teacher. Christy was pleased. It was helping that she already hated the boys and the eldest sister. This was a good start to achieve the rest as well.

All of a sudden Dumain stated, "Pay a visit to the Halliwells. Let them know who they are fighting with."

The blond sisters nodded and went to 1329, Prescott Street. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

As Billie and Christy entered the house they were met with a furious Piper who was ready to blow them up.

"Piper, let them," Leo pleaded. The boys were behind him terrified. "It's not time yet."

Piper was beyond fury but she calmed down. The eldest Charmed One knew it was the fight of her sisters and her boys.

"Get out and never come back again!" the woman yelled and her sons sent them telekinatically out.

Not sooner the blond teenage witches were gone the Angel of Destiny came to take Leo with her. "It's time," she simply stated. 

* * *

><p><em>TIME TO SAY GOOD-BYE<em>

"Let me say good-bye first," Leo pleaded with her.

The Angel agreed. "Of course. Do it." She turned to the family. "I'll only freeze him till you win this battle."

The family agreed in grief. With a big lump in his throat Leo started his good-byes with Paige and Henry.

"Do your best as a whitelighter. You'll learn how to heal and give it to the next generation!" His sister-in-law embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, Leo." She wiped her tears away.

"Henry, look after the sisters and my kids. Especially them!" Henry nodded hugging him.

"I will, Leo. They are my nephews now." The man grabbed his wife to hold her tight.

The former Elder turned to Phoebe and Coop. The middle sister was already crying. All losses they had endured were too much for her.

"Phoebe, I'll come back. Promise." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Mediate between your sisters. They will you need strong!"

"I know," she whispered. She returned his kiss.

Coop took his hand. "I know what you are going to say. I'll take care of them. Like already Henry said they are my nephews."

Leo nodded thankfully. Now it was going to be extreme hard. He had to say good-bye to his wife and his sons. His world and everything.

Piper cried heavily. This was so hard. She knew she had her sons to look after, but the man was the love of her life. Their sons needed her now more than everything else.

Her husband gently wiped her tears away. "Piper, I love you. You mean everything to me. So do Wyatt and Chris. Look after them. They need you now!"

"I know," the woman looked into her husband's eyes. "I'll be waiting for you." The man kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, too."

The father and husband now knelt down to his boys. The blond and the brunette were crying as well. Immediately he embraced them. The tears he felt were so warm.

The eldest boy looked into his father's eyes. "Wyatt, take care of your little brother. He needs you now. He'd be helpless without you." The blond boy nodded. "Don't blame yourself." The father kissed him and held him tightly.

He now turned to the littlest boy. Chris cried, more sobbed. The son swung his arms around his father's neck and the tears soaked his father's shirt. Leo was now crying as well. Both set of green eyes locked and they needed no words to say.

With his thumb Leo wiped his son's tears away. He kissed him on his forehead like Wyatt. The little boy stood beside his older brother who had his arm around Chris' shoulder.

The man stood up. "Let's go," he said to the Angel. The woman took his arm and both disappeared.

Wyatt and Chris orbed away. Piper followed them immediately. She knew they'd be in her bedroom. Phoebe and Paige were supported by their husbands. Upstairs the mother embraced her boys and sobbed with them.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Alright, how do you like it? Different, yet the same!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	21. Wyatt's birthday and a first move

Some changes here but I hope they are appreciated.

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>21. Wyatt's birthday and a first move<strong> 

_ONE MONTH LATER_

The loss of Leo was felt everywhere. The sisters themselves were devastated and the boys were ... well, there were no words how they felt. Phoebe and Paige found some support in their men. The younger Charmed Ones lived now on their own – Phoebe in an apartment with Coop and Paige in Henry's apartment. Both knew they had to help their older sister and their nephews.

Piper knew she had to work for her boys. They needed her right now and it was time for Wyatt's 3rd birthday. The elder boy and his younger brother Chris supported each other by staying close. The brunette boy helped his mother in the kitchen as she started to bake cakes and cookies. This simple gesture made Piper smile and soon the two of them were 'fighting' with flour. Mother and son started to laugh.

A curious Wyatt stepped in and soon joined his mother and brother in their 'fight'. His aunts and uncles who just came to see the three of them so happy. So Wyatt was ready for his 3rd birthday. The invitations were only given to the grandfather and the godparents as well as some children. 

* * *

><p><em>IN THE AFTERNOON<em>

Piper, her sisters and brothers-in-law were seated around the table watching the children play. Victor, Darryl and Sheila smiled at the family. Wyatt now really enjoyed his birthday with his little brother and his friends. It made him forget for the time that his and Chris' daddy was not here. He'd be playing with them. The young boy pushed this thought aside and was just pleased.

Christopher was just happy seeing his family smiling again. Especially his big brother. It was his favorite time. These friends of Wyatt accepted him, even though he was smaller than them. Their uncles played with all children, but still focused on the brothers.

"Now, boys, are you happy?" Henry asked while he tickled the younger boy. Coop did the same with the older one.

Her boys' happy giggles and laughter was music to Piper's ears. "Yesss, uncless!" she heard them mumbling. The mother gave her brothers-in-law a thankful smile.

Phoebe and Paige were glad to see her older sister smile and the boys laugh. They were grateful for their husbands.

Time had sped up and soon the mothers and their kids had to go. The kids were already yawning and the adults said good-bye to each other. Suddenly they heard a little thump in the living room and saw Chris laying on the floor sleeping. All hid their smile behind their hands and slowly went out.

Piper kissed her little son on his forehead and waved with her hand his brown locks out of his face. She kissed him lovingly and brought him upstairs to his bed.

Wyatt said quietly, "Good night Chris! Sleep well!" He waved with his hand and all of a sudden turned around to take revenge on his uncles. But Coop was faster who grabbed him and spun him around like a wheel.

Upstairs Piper tucked her little boy in his crib. Once again she kissed him on his forehead. Chris immediately fell asleep. "Good night, my baby boy. Sleep well! Your mommy and daddy love you so much!" she said. With one last look at her boy the mother went out and joined her family downstairs.

Little did they know all were observed by their enemy. 

* * *

><p><em>THE DARK CASTLE<em>

The Triad watched how Piper tuck Chris in and how she went out to leave the little boy alone. The three men were smiling. It was going like they had foreseen. Time for the first move.

"Billie, Christy," one called. "It's time!"

The blond sisters appeared with Dumain in tow. Both looked very eagerly. Dumain was a good teacher after all.

"Christopher is alone in his room. He's our first target," the leading man spoke.

"How do we get there?" Billie asked now. "The sisters won't let me in now."

"We know that," another said. "We'll send you with our powers there."

"And the way back?" Christy questioned.

"The same way. Just think on us!" The sisters nodded and let them being sent to the Manor. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

The blond Jenkins' sisters reformed in the boys' room where Chris was momentarily sleeping alone. Billie couldn't suppress her hate towards this boy but her sister held her back.

"What now?" Billie whispered.

"We'll attack him," Christy replied.

Both sisters stepped closer to each other and threw their channeled powers at the sleeping boy who shrieked and crashed into the cupboard.

Chris felt himself got hurt and called mentally _'Wyatt!'_

* * *

><p><em>DOWNSTAIRS<em>

The loving play was interrupted as Wyatt suddenly tensed up and touched his head. He felt pain.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Piper asked afraid. The rest of the family behind her.

"Chris!" was all he needed to say.

Immediately Piper grabbed his hand to orb upstairs. Coop and Henry linked hands with Phoebe and Paige to follow. 

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' ROOM<em>

As the Halliwells orbed in Chris was thrown once again in the wall. Piper shrieked at this sight and Wyatt projected a forcefield around his little brother who was unconscious.

With furious looks and ready to use their powers the Charmed Ones fought against the Jenkins. Piper, Phoebe and Paige put all their anger in the powers and nearly won the battle if the blondies hadn't disappeared in time.

In the meanwhile Wyatt ran to his little brother to heal him. The wounds he saw made him furious and angry. The elder boy healed him and flung his arms around him. "Chris, it's okay. We're here. Everybody's here. C'mon, wake up!"

His mother soon joined him. "Chris, peanut. Wake up!" She put him in her arms. Wyatt moved close by, never letting his brother's hand go. "Chris, honey, wake up," the woman cried.

The younger sisters were crying as well and Coop and Henry felt useless. They had already broken their promises to Leo. The tears were falling down their cheeks. The couples gave support each other.

Nothing seemed to work and happen. They lost hope after ten long minutes. And then. Chris inhaled sharply and jumped up. The arms were flying around his little body and he was greeted with many kisses.

"Mommy, Billie was mean," he stuttered. Wyatt was by him. That made him stronger immediately. He leaned back on his older brother's chest. Green eyes were shining again.

"I know my boy." Piper responded with a bit fury in her voice. "Now it's good to have you back. You scared me to death!" She kissed him again on his head.

"'m sorry!"

"It's okay," Piper whispered. "But someone is going to pay. I swear." Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement. Coop and Henry followed. "Go to sleep, Chris. Wyatt'll stay with you."

"Okay mommy." Immediately Chris used his brother as a pillow and fall asleep while Wyatt stroked through his little brother's hair.

"Wyatt, we're going down. Stay with him," the mother pleaded.

"I will, mom. Don't worry. No one will hurt him again," he whispered back, to not disturb his younger brother.

The boys were left alone. Wyatt was beyond fury with these blondies. They nearly killed his little brother. If their mother and aunts were going to fight with them he'd help. 

* * *

><p><em>LIVING ROOM<em>

Piper was still crying as they arrived back downstairs. Her sisters sat at each side from her and their husbands at the opposite.

"Piper, they're going to pay. I swear. We all," Phoebe spoke determined.

"Yes, Piper. This ultimate battle is going to happen," Paige continued.

"The Triad is behind the Jenkins' sisters," Piper let them know. "Chris found out. His powers are immense. I'm so proud of him."

"You nearly lost him," Henry whispered. "Why are you proud of him?"

"You'll understand in time," Paige encouraged her husband taking him in her arms.

Coop did the same with Phoebe and Piper. "Wait, you said the Triad. They're back?" Phoebe asked.

Her older sister nodded. The cupido increased his embrace. His wife and sister-in-law leaned back in the offered held.

"What do we do?" Paige wanted to know.

"We'll find their weak points, attack them from time to time like they did and vanquish them forever. Once and for all," Piper spoke determined. Her features held the same determination.

The sisters linked hands to give each other moral. Coop and Henry agreed. The Halliwells were fighting with all their powers.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Alright, how do you like it? Different, yet the same!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	22. Research and development'

Interesting title for a chapter, don't you think? ;)

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>22. 'Research and development'<strong>

_UP__ THERE_

The man was crying. The Angel of Destiny was standing helplessly beside him. Tears were also blurring her vision. She knew what would going to happen, but this was so, so ... There were no words for this crime!

"Why is it always Chris?" Leo asked, still crying.

The woman looked at him. "He's just a bit more powerful than Wyatt."

"What? Why?"

"You were an Elder when he was conceived. This is the key."

Leo's mouth dropped in shock. "What's with Wyatt then?"

"They'll support each other. Their powers will grow with time."

"Thank you," Leo said. "At least there's hope."

"You know the saying 'Hope dies at least', Leo. It goes here as well."

The man and the woman observed the developing story down on Earth.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Henry had pulled some strings in his office to find out more about the Jenkins. Some colleagues told him that the parents of Billie and Christy are still alive and searched for their children. This was an opening for the Halliwells just right. After consulting his sister-in-law Piper Henry invited the Jenkins' parents.

In the magical community Coop and Phoebe asked all knowing creatures for their help and mostly more about the Triad. Helping were all beings, even demons who were afraid of this old enemy. The couple gathered some interesting news and why they seemed to be after the Halliwells and their children. It was simple. Revenge. And both Wyatt and Chris were the most vulnerable persons in their home.

The three of them returned to the Manor. Henry with the agreement of the Jenkins to come to them and the couple with useful information about the Triad.

"They want revenge?" Paige asked incredulously. "So what's new!" The youngest Charmed One stated.

"We'll have to be more careful – for my kids," Piper continued watching her sons. After the incident Wyatt never left Chris' side for what the younger boy was grateful.

"Are the Jenkins coming?" Phoebe asked.

"Why did you invite them anyway?" Coop continued.

"I want to get to know them. Maybe we can find out more about their daughters," the eldest sister said. "There has to be a reason for everything."

All nodded. "OK," Paige agreed for all. She could see all were anxious and afraid. The boys on the other side were confused but with their toys shrugging.

The dinner could come.

* * *

><p><em>THE EVENING WITH THE JENKINS<em>

The doorbell rang. Piper answered it. The eldest Halliwell woman looked back at the table. Her boys were seated in their highchairs and Wyatt had laid a reassuring hand on Chris' tinier one. They smiled a bit sadly at their mom. She knew the boys missed their daddy. So did she. Her sisters and their husbands sent her a knowing smile. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Jenkins. Please come in," she said.

"Thank you," Mrs Jenkins greeted. Her husband walked in behind her. He greeted them as well.

"Please sit down and eat." Piper indicated to two vacated chairs and began to eat her immense food.

They ate in silence. From time to time the Halliwells and the Jenkins talked about the normal stuff. Piper fed her kids. But as the evening went on Wyatt and Chris were bored. The adult chatting had nothing interested in them at all. Pleading blue and green eyes locked with their mother's brown ones what made her sigh and smile at the same time. With a smile Piper pulled them out of the highchairs and placed the boys on the floor.

Soon the blond and the brunette played with their toys using their telekinesis power. Both laughed delightly. The mother's attention was drawn back to the table as Mrs Jenkins asked.

"Why did you invite us? It rarely happens. So what's your reason?"

The Halliwells gasped. Mr Jenkins continued, "Do you know our daughters?"

"We do," Paige stated matter-of-factly. "But only one of them. She was my charge." The death glare her oldest sister gave her she simply ignored.

"Why 'was'?" Mrs Jenkins asked. "Did something happen?"

Piper's glare turned to them. "They attacked my son. He nearly was killed!"

"What? They?" Mr Jenkins stated confused.

"Billie already found her sister Christy. She was raised by evil, by the way," Phoebe said now. Coop supported his wife.

"And now Billie adopted her way of thinking. The Triad convinced both of them to attack my youngest nephew. Because of that she lost her 'charge' status," Paige replied angrily. She felt Henry's hand on hers.

"I ... I don't believe that," Mrs Jenkins stuttered. She and her husband looked at each other.

"Well, it's true," Piper now yelled. Her yell alarmed her boys who immediately orbed over and hugged her. The mother kissed both of her kids on their heads. Wyatt and Chris smiled happily and giggled.

However, the happy moment was interrupted as the Jenkins' sisters returned to the Manor, ready to attack the family and their own parents.

* * *

><p><em>THE DARK CASTLE – 10 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

The Triad watched with satisfaction as the Jenkins' parents entered the Halliwell Manor. The parents of the Ultimate Power had always disturbed them. It was time to end this. As they felt Billie and Christy come near the Triad let the image vanish.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" one man asked. All felt they knew what they were hiding.

"No," Billie replied. "The Halliwells reflected our attack. So Chris is still alive." Her sister nodded.

"Well, you're given another chance," the leading Triad spoke. "They dinner at the moment. So they're vulnerable."

Billie and Christy agreed and disappeared eagerly. They wanted revenge on Chris. This little boy knew all what made all believe he was just a bit powerful than Wyatt. Yet the attacks should continue until the Power of Three would break.

"Why did you not tell them about their parents?" the second Triad spoke asking.

"It'd be a surprise," the leading Triad responded. "I want to see how they react when they find out."

"We see," the other two agreed. All three looked back to the playing image in front of them.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR <em>

"What are you doing here?" Mrs Jenkins yelled. "What's in your mind?"

"That's out of your business, mother," Christy answered angrily. "The Triad and Dumain raised me. And Billie sees it my way, too."

Billie nodded. "What do you want to achieve with that, Piper? Get to know us?"

Piper growled. "Exactly! You both attacked my youngest son." Chris hid behind his older brother Wyatt. "I was grateful my eldest can heal!" The blond boy glared at these blondies. They were going to die at the end, he swore.

"Your mother wanted to know why are you here now!" Mr Jenkins asked. "I want to know it, too!"

"Well, what do you think, father?" Billie requested coldly. The Jenkins' sisters stepped closer to each other. The power force grew again.

Immediately the Halliwell sisters grabbed each other's hand to form the 'Power of Three'. Wyatt and Chris hugged one leg of their mother and as a result increased their power what the sisters noticed. But to all surprise the Jenkins' parents stepped in front of them.

"You want to vanquish the Halliwells?" Mrs Jenkins asked again.

"Only the boy!" Billie said. Christy agreed.

"Well, then vanquish us first!" Mr Jenkins yelled.

Not sooner he had spoken those words Billie and Christy let their powers go and vanquished their own parents. The Halliwell family gasped, now afraid. Then Wyatt activated his forcefield and surrounded all his family. Paige, Wyatt and Chris iniated the orb and started the blue orbs as the little brunette stumbled over a toy and fell out off the protecting bubble. Henry and Coop let go of their wives' hands to help Chris. Once they had failed Leo, but not again. The three of them saw the orbing cloud go and faced now alone Billie and Christy.

* * *

><p><em>ATTIC<em>

The family reformed. All let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as they noticed three of their family members were missing. Chris, Henry and Coop. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt feared for them. They were facing the ultimate power – alone.

Wyatt felt being called by his little brother, so he grabbed his mother's hand immediately to orb back to the living room. Paige followed with Phoebe shortly after them.

The sight that greeted them froze them on the spot.

* * *

><p><em>LIVING ROOM – JUST BEFORE<em>

Coop stood protectively before Henry who had taken Chris in his arms to calm the boy down. He cried but was soothed by his uncle's words.

"What'd you think you're doing, cupido?" Christy snapped. "Loving us to death?" Both teenagers laughed humorlessly.

Coop was furious. "I'm protecting my nephew. With all my power," he retorted.

The teenage witches shrugged unimpressed. Once again Christy and Billie combined their powers to attack the two men and their real target, Christopher Halliwell. Both sisters flew their powers out, but somehow the little boy deflected them with his hands. Surprised the teenagers only increased their power and the young boy fell backwards to the chairs where he knocked on his head.

"Chris!" Henry and Coop shouted afraid. They ran to their nephew who was loosing consciousness. Both men heard a faint whisper, _'Wyatt' _before he was unconscious. Henry moved his hand to Chris' head and came back with blood on his fingers. With furious gazes the uncles turned to Billie and Christy.

The blondies attacked again while Coop and Henry were helpless against their power. Both got injured as well when suddenly orbs filled the room and Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt reformed. The eldest boy's forcefield raised once again to protect all his family. Billie and Christy laughed and increased their power a last time.

Calling the Power of Three Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed each's hand. To their power came the fury and anger the three sisters felt as they had returned to the living room. Now both parties were almost equal, but Wyatt added his power to his family's and now they had an advantage. The sisters let them go.

Billie and Christy noticed this. Nothing they did was working now. Anger and fury spread out in their beings and both sisters locked their eyes. With a nod the teenage witches vanished from the Manor.

Letting out a sigh of relief the Halliwells turned back to the three men. Paige took care of Henry while Wyatt looked after Coop and Chris. Phoebe stood behind her little sister whose healing power began to work as she healed her husband. Love was the trigger. In disbelief Paige looked at her hands as she felt Phoebe's hand on her shoulder and Henry's loving gaze on her. The woman blushed what made the other two laugh.

Phoebe walked over to Piper as both sisters watched Wyatt healing his uncle and brother. Coop awoke at first and turned in the next second to his nephew who now laid in his older brother's lap.

"Ow," the little boy mumbled, feeling safe yet again. Surprised he saw all his family back together in the room. His mother's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He saw tears also in his brother's blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, peanut," Piper said happy again. "You did all to protect your uncles. I know that. So there's nothing to be sorry for." She kissed him on his cheek.

Wyatt took his little brother closer to him. Once again these blondies had attacked his brother. So he also kissed him on his head. The green eyes of his looked happily in his own blue ones. Their bond was increased and remained working all the time.

Paige and Henry surrounded them. The Jenkins' sisters had attacked again. It was clear for all their target was Chris, but the three sisters also knew their own power increased when the boys' powers were added. So all were aware that the Halliwells could only win with the Twice-Blessed powers.

"Mommy," Wyatt looked up. "Can we go to bed? I think Chris is falling asleep." The next moment Chris' eyes closed and the younger boy snuggled deeper into his brother's chest.

Piper nodded at her son's request and the boys disappeared in blue orbs to their room. The eldest sister looked at her sisters and their husbands who gave her encouraging smiles. "I don't understand. Why are they attacking Chris?"

Phoebe stepped forward. "Maybe he's got more powers than Wyatt. After all he's half Elder."

Piper nodded. Paige continued, "You'll get Leo back and the boys will survive. They're strong together."

"I know that. Did you guys feel the power increase when Wyatt added his powers to ours?"

Her younger sisters nodded agreeing. "Maybe with them we can win this ultimate battle," Phoebe said.

The eldest woman was lost in her thoughts. "Piper?" she heard her youngest sister questioning. "Go to sleep! I'm going to. We'll talk more later," she said absently and walked upstairs.

Phoebe and Paige shrugged helplessly their shoulders. Coop and Henry walked over to their wives and led them out of the Manor to the apartments where they lived in. The four adults knew their victory depended on the boys and their powers. The women were laying beside the men they loved and fell asleep in peace.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' ROOM <em>

Piper stood outside her sons' room and watched them sleeping. Well, Chris slept on his brother's chest and the blond boy was happy. She felt her son's eyes on her and she smiled at him. Still both knew Chris was all they needed and yet again he's always in danger.

Wyatt's eyes closed slowly. His brother's breathing had a calming effect on him as well as his presence. This was comfort enough for him. With a smile on his lips the blond boy fell asleep.

Piper's mouth was forming a smile as she looked at her two sons. "Leo, I wish you were here and seeing this," she whispered. "I miss you. And your sons as well." Tears started to blur her vision as the mother closed the boys' door and walked to her own bedroom where she now slept alone.

An idea was forming in her head as the eldest sister was falling asleep with a smile.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Now did I get you? But I'm evil sometimes. *grins*<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	23. The ultimate battle

Alright, second-to-last chapter here! Hope you stay tuned!

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>23. The ultimate battle<strong>

_THE DARK CASTLE_

"You failed – again," the leading Triad yelled at the Jenkins. "You were supposed to kill the youngest Halliwell, yet he's still alive. Explain please!"

Christy snapped back. "He was protected. First by his uncles, then by his brother and the rest of the rabble."

"You should have noticed the boy deflected your powers," another male cried out.

"And you should know the 'Power of Three' increased as only one boy added his powers to theirs." Billie replied, angrily as well.

"We noticed," the leading Triad said, a bit calmer, "and that means you should do your homework!"

"What homework?" Christy asked and her sister agreed.

"We've told you before the kids have time-travel experience, especially the younger boy. He saved his brother from a fate, worse than death. Wyatt had been evil once."

"What evil?" Billie asked incredulously. That was interesting. Christy was interested in as well.

"But that was ages ago. It had changed now," the third male spoke. "Dumain!" Their executer appeared. "Show them everything about the boys' time-travel. They should be prepared if the adults might appear during the battle."

Dumain nodded and took the Jenkins' sisters to the learning room. There he showed them all they had gathered an information about the Halliwell brothers. The sisters were surprised and surely impressed what Chris and Wyatt had already accomplished. Billie and Christy were speechless.

"You see why you'll have to be prepared. Just in case if the boys will come back in time." The sisters nodded. "You attack the little Halliwell again and forever till we'll break the Halliwells once and for all."

The Jenkins' sisters agreed. Now both were more eager to learn everything about the Halliwells and their offspring. Dumain and the Triad smiled satisfied. It was going to work. They knew the little boy was heavily protected by his older brother and the family. All knew it was going to be hard to get in the Manor again, because the Halliwells would be prepared as well. So the only way to get Billie and Christy in was to help them. But deep down they feared to be vanquished by the Twice-Blessed powers as well.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – ONE WEEK LATER <em>

Piper was busy. Again. Her eldest son had talked to her intensely to get his hours shortened in preschool. She was sure he did it to be closer to his little brother if the Jenkins would attack again. The mother agreed to that, but on the other hand she had a spell to write – to get the adult versions of her sons back in time. It should be able to be spoken by any member of the Halliwells.

Today she had invited yet again her younger sisters and their men. They had to discuss a lot, because the upcoming battle was huge. Piper wanted her husband back, also the father of her two boys. However, Wyatt and Chris were busied with their toys and themselves as Piper went over to the table to speak with her sisters and brothers-in-law.

"Phoebe, would you mind to check this spell, please?" she asked, handing the spell over.

"What is this spell for?" the middle sister questioned curiously.

"To summon the adult boys in our time. To help us against Billie and Christy."

Four mouths were forming an 'O'.

"OK, I ... we understand," Paige replied, after she had shared confirming gazes with the others. "But what will happen if they attack Chris again while Wyatt's helping us? Have you considered this?"

"Yes, sweetie. What would happen to the boys? Young and old? We all know their main target is Chris!" Phoebe continued. "Do you want him dead?"

"Honey, stop!" Coop cried out. He and Henry had looked worried at Piper who was near crying. The woman turned around to watch her sons – long and lovingly.

Furiously the eldest sister turned back. "Don't you think I don't know that? My baby boy's been attacked twice by the Jenkins. His older brother had to see it. We all have seen it. How do you think the boys feel?" Piper cried now openly.

Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry were quietened after the mother's outburst. They saw how the woman walked over to her sons to kiss them on their heads.

"Mommy – OK?" Chris asked stepping to his mother.

"Yes, sweetie," Piper wiped her tears away. "Nothing's going to happen to you!" Her eldest kissed her on the cheek. The woman embraced them tightly.

"Will daddy come back?" Wyatt questioned while laying his hands on his baby brother's shoulders who looked up at him with trusting green eyes. The blond boy returned it with his own blue ones. Both kids smiled.

Piper did the same now. "Of course. He'll come back. He's your father. You'll help, won't you?" The boys nodded excitingly. "You can play with your toys now. We'll talk later, okay boys?"

"Yes mommy," they answered simultaneously. The kids turned back to their toys and played long.

"Piper, I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized. She knew the boys were their priority number one. And so was Leo. To get him back in the family. "We all help you, no matter what."

The eldest sister nodded. The younger sisters embraced her in their usual way. Coop and Henry stayed behind and watched the boys on the floor playing. They laughed a bit as the whole family saw Chris falling asleep in a standing position. But not quite one second later the little boy fell into Wyatt's arms.

The blond boy fell on the floor on his butt with his extra weight. Regardless of the absurd situation Wyatt grinned foolishly. "Mommy," Piper looked at him. "We go to bed. Can we talk later?" His mother nodded and so the boys disappeared in blue orbs.

"Piper, everything's going to be okay. Leo will come back, Chris and Wyatt are going to survive." Paige said hugging her oldest sister. "The battle can come now. We're prepared."

"I know," Piper said, "but why do I fear that something really bad will happen to my boys?" She sobbed now.

"So every parent feels," Henry stated. "It's normal. Your children are on the top of your priority list. We're coming again tomorrow, okay?"

Immediately the sisters and Coop agreed. They would help Piper and the boys anytime. After all they were one family and in a family everyone helps each other. Their main goal was to vanquish the Jenkins as well as the Triad and to get Leo back to the family. Coop and Henry took their wives to their living places, but not before promising Piper to return the next day.

* * *

><p><em>THE BATTLE <em>

In the dark castle everything and everyone was ready. The Triad, Dumain and the Jenkins' sisters were standing in the hall to speak about the latest changes. The three men in black had decided that Dumain should go with Billie and Christy, so it was three against three. Although all knew the kids were going to help them. It was clear anger, fury and desire for revenge were seated in both parties.

At the Halliwell Manor the sisters, the brothers and their uncles were preparing still the latest potions for their enemies. All had also their inherited powers plus the ones from the Twice-Blessed children. Leo would come back to his family. They wanted him.

"Everything ready?" Piper asked everyone who nodded briefly to confirm.

"I would say so," answered a voice the Halliwells recognized too well. It was Billie with her sister Christy and a man they didn't know.

"It's time," he only stated. The Jenkins stepped closer to each other to channel the powers they possess. Dumain only grinned satisfied.

Wyatt took his little brother's hand in his to protect Chris as well as to let his powers like his own add to the Power of Three. The blond boy looked shortly shocked at his brother as he felt the boy's powers. Nevertheless he supported his mother and aunts and gave them their powers.

The fight that now started was from the beginning hard and violent. Lightnings, orbed things and energy balls were thrown through the house, so the elder boy was forced to raise his forcefield now and then. The sisters and their opposite were already injured, even the kids, so both parties were convinced to increase their possessed powers till the maximum. And then finally it happened. Piper, Phoebe and Paige and the rest of them won the upper hand over Billie, Christy and Dumain, so the Halliwells triumphed over that evil.

However, their victory was short-lived as the littlest boy turned instinctly around before he was thrown away from his family into a glass cabinet. The brunette boy bleeded heavily and lost consciousness in the end.

"CHRIS!" every Halliwell shouted helplessly. Coop and Henry were frozen. Just like Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt.

In trance they all turned and came to face the Triad. The leading man had still his hands raised.

* * *

><p><em>FUTURE – 23 YEARS LATER<em>

There was a thump in a room. Immediately the door was opened by a blond man. Tears blurred his vision and rolled down his cheeks as he took his little brother in his arms.

"Wyatt," came a weak voice to the man's ear. "Solution ... past." The brunette was unconscious again.

"I know," Wyatt whispered back. "You're going to survive, I swear. Chris, please hold on. We're going back."

Not sooner the words had left his mouth Wyatt draw the triquetra, said Chris' favorite spell and went with his still unconscious brother through the portal – the past.

_'Be __prepared!' _Chris mentally told his brother. Wyatt nodded and both men disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN THE PRESENT<em>

"Now, that the strongest person is out of the way, we can end this – for good," the man spoke to his audience.

"Wait – strongest?" Paige questioned in disbelief. Her sisters held the same gaze. Coop and Henry seemed to know it. "Coop? Henry?" Piper and Phoebe looked at them now.

"Chris is just a bit more powerful than Wyatt," Coop said, still his gaze fixated on the Triad's men.

"Daddy was higher than by me," Wyatt continued. His desire was to go to his little brother and heal him.

The sisters turned back to the Triad. Piper demanded, "Wyatt, heal your brother and stay with him!"

"But mommy, you need our help!"

"Save him while we'll deal with them," Piper continued, regardless of the interruption of her eldest. She noticed how Henry and Coop were suddenly frozen. Except herself, her sisters and the boys. Wyatt ran over to his baby brother, took him in his lap and started to heal Chris as a strange, yet familiar feeling approached.

Six pairs of eyes, actually seven, looked at a glowing triquetra where an adult Wyatt came through carrying Chris over his shoulders. The brunette was still unconscious. Gently the older brother laid him on the floor beside his younger self and spoke to the toddler, "Heal Chris, your version and both will be fine." The blond boy nodded enthustiatically and started his work. The man instead stepped closer to his mother and aunts.

"Why did you attack him? He's just a little boy," the man shouted furiously. Slowly Wyatt felt his little brother's presence coming back on his radar. It was comfort and relief at the same time.

"You know that." The leading Triad spoke. "All your Halliwell powers are immense."

"Yeah, that's why you're going to die!" Piper yelled. "Finally out of our lives!" Her eldest son grabbed her by her wrist.

"Then do it. What are you waiting for?" The three men smiled knowingly. Their enemy would need the power of the entire Warren/Halliwell line.

Immediately the sisters attacked again. Deep was their surprise when nothing happened. The Twice-Blessed brothers joined Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but again the Triad was not affected. Soon the whole family was on knees, forced by an intense attack from the Triad. All noticed the wicked smile on the men's faces. The Power of Three and the brothers would have punched eagerly but couldn't. The little versions orbed over to them. Both little brothers got an idea and grinned sheepishly. That got the attention of everyone. Inside the bubble, nevertheless. The blond man held the others at bay with his hand and talked with his brother telepathically.

_'What's __in __your __mind?' _Wyatt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

_'We __need __all.' _Chris replied.

_'Who all?'_

_'Our ancestors. Grams, Grandma and the others.'_

Wyatt's mouth formed an 'O', then nodded. Smiling he put up his forefinger while Chris did the same. The toddler versions followed their example what made all women before them appear, led by Penny Halliwell.

Instantly the Triad paled and the Halliwells were on their feet in the same moment. Gaining the needed support the sisters, brothers attacked the Triad again. Now they had the upper hand and vanquished the three men for good. All let a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em>THE RETURN OF LEO<em>

Wyatt started to heal the sisters while Chris unfroze Henry and Coop who were actually surprised to see the adults. Recognizing the similarity neither spoke one word as the brunette man grinned and took care of the toddler versions. Both boys smiled mischievously.

A golden orb formed into the living room and immediately little Chris ran over to be picked up holding up his hands. Out of this orb formed Leo and the Angel of Destiny. The father smiled, did what his baby boy wanted and was welcomed with open arms.

"We're going now," Penny said with Patty beside her. "Thanks boys for summoning us."

"Actually it was Chris' idea," Wyatt stated.

"I know that." Penny snipped. "He'll always be smarter than you!" Wyatt smirked knowingly. Chris laughed. The children as well. The others followed one by one. Smiling the ghostly women disappeared leaving the family alone.

"Daddy – missed you," Leo heard his youngest say snuggling deeper into his chest while his eldest confirmed, "Yeah!" while hugging his leg. Hesitantly his wife laid one arm around his waist and both green and brown eyes met. And then Leo and Piper's lips found and the couple shared a deep kiss.

Four voices commented, two childish and two matured, this with a loud "EWW!"

Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry bursted out laughing at this absurd situation. The kids, young and old, were definitely embarrassed as Piper and Leo joined the laughter. Still snickering the mother went over to her children to slap the adults on the back of their heads and to kiss the toddlers on theirs.

"What was that for?" Chris complained.

"And why did you kiss them and not us?" Wyatt continued.

Leo still laughed. "Firstly, you as adults are still not used to our kissing. I got the feeling you both have girlfriends in the future, don't you?" The boys silenced at once as they watched how their mother would react at this news.

Piper of course was not fond of this. Women that would dig their nails into the skin of her baby boys. However, she added to her husband's sentence, "Secondly, I kissed you as well. The children are you, so..."

"OK, OK, we got it mom," Chris sighed holding his hands up in a defensive position. His older brother laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Both smiled.

Nobody wanted them to go, but they saw the longing. After all whatever they might ask would be block by Chris' favorite mantra from before, "Future consequences!"

"As wonderful as it is to be here," Wyatt started. "We'll have to go back to our time. The demons and the Greater Good have to be served. The future is waiting for you as well!"

"Yes, your work is now ours," Chris continued. "You had raised us well or will raise us. We're feared and somehow, how shall I say it?"

"Good-looking?" Phoebe chimed in. Her nephew smirked back.

"Not that, Auntie Phoebe!" Chris blushed as well as Wyatt. "I don't want to reveal too much of the future because of ..."

"Future consequences!" the whole family replied simultaneously, laughing.

"That's not funny," Chris complained again.

"I know you want more, but we have to go now. Work doesn't take care of itself," Wyatt said.

The blond man began to hug his aunties and uncles. "Good bye! We'll see each again in 23 years!" The women sniffled a bit and nodded. The men had unshed tears in their eyes. The brunette followed his brother's example.

Soon both men were standing in front of their parents. The four of them cried slightly and embraced each other tightly. Wyatt and Chris received many kisses from both Piper and Leo as the elder of the two activated the time portal by a now used wave of his hand. "You're good parents," Chris said before stepping through. Wyatt followed with a gesture of his hand. The younger man was bored by Wyatt's hesitation as he grabbed him by his collar to drag him back. Both sighed at the end helplessly.

After they were gone the parents concentrated again on their versions who stood closely to them. Piper and Leo could see they were still excited, but also exhausted from this eventful day.

"Piper, we're going. Call us if you need anything," Paige said matter-of-factly. All were exhausted after this day. The youngest Charmed One saw it in the eyes of her older sister and husband as well as brother-in-law. They would sleep for days.

"Go right ahead. We'll see again when you all in good shape. And we're good as well," Leo spoke. His wife nodded.

Phoebe and Paige agreed, took their husbands' hands and went home to think about all what had happened and what will come. Their relieved nature and reassuring smiles helped the little family. Piper and Leo picked up their boys to put them in bed. The younger sisters were gone.

The kids had fallen asleep on Leo's and Piper's shoulders as soon as they were picked up. "Let them sleep with us!" Leo begged his wife. "I need the boys close by. You as well." The woman agreed kissing him as both of them went to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>AT PHOEBE AND COOP'S FLAT<em>

"I'm glad we won this battle," Phoebe said stepping into the marriage bed.

"Yes, so am I. Sometimes it was really close," Coop told her. "Especially when the Triad attacked Chris." He followed Phoebe into the bed. They embraced each other tightly.

"It was a close call. But thankfully our nephews would do everything for each other." Her husband kissed her.

"Let's sleep now. It was an exhausting day!"

A last kiss and both were falling asleep in their loving embrace.

* * *

><p><em>AT PAIGE AND HENRY'S PLACE<em>

"Is your life always so hectic?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but will be lessened. Until the next generation is ready," Paige responded.

"And this time-travel thing? Did this happen before?"

Paige laughed. "You don't know how often. The boys are very resourceful in this case."

"I see," Henry finished. "Let's sleep. We'll talk later."

He shared a deep kiss with his wife and both slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

The father and mother had laid their kids in the middle of the bed as they changed clothes. Both stepped into the bed, kissed the boys and each other.

"I missed you," Piper spoke. "So did the boys."

"I've seen it from above," Leo replied. "But this little guy here," he gestured to Chris, "helped you through. I'm so proud of him. Of both."

"So am I," Piper agreed. "But the attacks on him were so intense that I sometimes thought he'd die."

Leo kissed her. "I know. I felt the same. But thankfully they are survivors."

Both looked at Wyatt and Chris sleeping in their middle. The parents smiled. "We have brave kids, don't we?" Piper told him. He nodded agreeing.

"It's late. We should sleep like our kids."

They shared a last tender kiss before holding each's hands over their sons' heads and slept in peace.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Well, I hope I ended well for the moment. Let's see what the last chapter then brings.<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

Let me know what you think. ;)


	24. A growing family & brothers till the end

Last chapter now! Hope you enjoy and enjoyed! ;)

The story will cover S6, 7 and 8 with my own twists set in. What you may already see in the first chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Charmed. If I did, more Wyatt and Chris already starting from Season 6 on! ;)**  
><strong>

**Summary:**_ Wyatt goes after Chris to the past, but both will be confronted with their painful past. And there will be more to be afraid? Will they survive with the help of their family?_

* * *

><p><strong>24. A growing family and brothers till the end<strong>

_A HALF YEAR LATER_

It was time for another celebration. Chris' second birthday has arrived. Piper and Leo sighed heavily as they remembered what had happened during this time. Their sons had played many tricks on them as Wyatt and Christopher practised their powers. Mostly orbing and telekinesis. So the father had started to work as a handyman again, because his sons had destroyed some furniture during their practise. The mother on the other hand was not enthustiastic about it at all, but let it go – for now.

This year Wyatt had made a special gift for his little brother – with the help of his father, of course. Through their orbing play both boys had discovered a beautiful place with an amazing view over the city. The Golden Gate Bridge. The younger boy had immediately liked this place, so Wyatt and Chris decided it was their secret spot. Even though they'd been here before, but they never really enjoyed it here and noticed its beauty. Now the older boy wanted to replicate it for his baby brother. He grinned proudly while his daddy kissed him and smiled as well.

Like last year the party started with the gifts. Chris was delighted. From his parents he got clothes and some papers for training his spell abilities. From his aunties and uncles more clothes – the little boy growled a bit – and more magical stuff for training. Green eyes lightened up as his older brother gave him his gift. Their spot en miniature. The brunette swung his arms around the blond's neck so tightly, that both fell on the floor laughing.

"Thank you,Wy. That's the best gift today," Chris said still laughing. As he stood up he also hugged his parents, aunties and uncies to thank them as well.

"So hungry?" Piper asked her boys.

The answer all got were orbs floating over to their highchairs grinning like chesire cats.

The family sighed helplessly but enjoyed this day. In the evening the adults and kids played together some board games like "Ludo", "Queen" and many more.

Some time later the boys fell asleep on either Leo's or Piper's lap. Both smiled and kissed each boy on their heads and each other. Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry took the hint to say quietly their farewells and go home. Before going the women and men embraced each other briefly and then tiptoeing out of the Manor.

The parents took each a boy in their arms and brought the kids to bed. Kissing them once again Piper and Leo held hands and walked slowly to their bedroom. With a smile and tucked safely in each other's arms the couple slept carefree through the night.

* * *

><p><em>A FEW MONTHS LATER<em>

Piper was yet again in her bathroom. The sickness she had reminded her strong of that what had happened twice already. Some days ago the wife had gotten very intimate with Leo, so therefore the woman had brought a pregnancy test. Now she was waiting for the result. As it turned positive the eldest Charmed One sighed. Breaking the news to the family was another hard point. How would her three men react?

In the evening the family came together. Leo from Magic School where he worked as the headmaster, the boys came back from playing in the garden after they had been both in a normal as well as magical preschool. As Wyatt and Chris entered they laughed wholeheartedly and looked like an ogre. They stank as well like them.

The parents had to cover their noses from the smell. "What were you doing boys?" Leo asked through his nostrils.

"Just playing," Wyatt answered.

"But we were so, so ..." Chris continued tapping on his chin while thinking, "you see we had fun and fell in a mud." The older boy nodded in agreement.

"That explains a lot," Piper stated. "Now you two clean up and come back for dinner. I got some news for you."

"Yes mom," came the prompt reply from both and they ran upstairs to the bathroom. At first Wyatt cleaned himself and then helped his little brother. They were so close and nobody was able to break their brotherly bond. Quickly they changed clothes and walked slowly back to their parents.

Downstairs Piper and Leo talked about the social and magical lives. Magic was really involved in the mother's life, not only caused by her sons' practise in the house and many more.

"So what about the school?" Piper asked. "And the boys?"

"Everything's fine," Leo sighed. "I have never thought leading a school would be so hard." His wife laughed a bit. "The boys are cool. They're learning fast. Especially Chris. He's really smart. Smarter than Wyatt, but just a bit."

"And their powers?"

"Growing fast. I wanted to know how many they'll get and how big they'll be. So I asked the Elders."

"What did they say?"

"The normal stuff. Just like always, you know. They're really reserved."

Piper snorted. "The boys will be back any minute. Let's drop that issue!"

"Okay," Leo replied and kissed his wife passionately.

The sons of them stepped in, looked briefly at each other and commented loudly, "EWW!" Wyatt continued covering his brother's eyes. "There are minors in the room."

The parents broke their kiss immediately – embarrassed.

"So mom, what's the news?" Chris asked with big green eyes.

The mother looked at each men in her life. "I'm pregnant," she said shyly.

"Wow," came the reply from all. Leo kissed her again. This time with no comment from Wyatt or Chris. Instead they laid their ears on her stomach for listening.

"What is it? Girl or Boy?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you tomorrow. After I've been at the doctor. Okay?" Piper replied and her sons nodded.

One day later the mother of soon three children was pleased. At least she'll get the daughter she had foreseen years ago. Leo would be proud and the boys would be bicker over who would be the better older brother. Piper smiled. As she entered her home Wyatt and Chris ran to her eagerly.

"So what is it?" Wyatt asked.

Chris repeated, "What is it?"

Piper sighed and looked at her husband for support. Instead he only smiled as well. She sighed helplessly. "It's a girl. You'll get a sister!"

"Cool!" came the boys' reply and immediately they started to fight over who would be the better older brother.

Leo kissed his wife while their kids played together on the floor. Nine months later, shortly after Chris had turned three, the family was gathered around Piper who had just given birth to their third child. A daughter. Wyatt and Chris looked eagerly and somehow very interested in her.

"Mom, what's the name?" Wyatt asked.

Piper smiled and kissed her boys on their heads. "Melinda. Melinda Prudence Halliwell."

The men smiled happily. Piper was finally pleased that her family was complete. Two boys and a daughter. She wanted to see the reaction of her sisters and brothers-in-law. Phoebe and Paige would spoil the baby as well as Coop and Henry. Now was the time for peace.

* * *

><p><em>20 YEARS LATER<em>

Christopher sat alone on the Golden Gate Bridge. Just thinking. About the difference between his two lived timelines.

His older brother Wyatt was his best friend. He worked as a doctor in both the normal and magical world. The young man was respected by all, even the Elders who had once thought two Twice-Blessed children were not good enough for the world. But they proved them wrong. He snorted a bit as he remembered Wyatt's new girlfriend and his excitement. The blond man acted like a child again. But the family accepted her.

He himself had graduated faster than anyone expected. The normal school was proud of him – like his parents. In the Magic School Chris worked as a teacher, after he graduated as well fast. Slowly he followed his father as the headmaster of Magic School. But he still had years. Both he and his brother worked as whitelighters, taught by their Aunt Paige. The most important fact for him was certainly that his mother was still alive and his father had always been there for him.

Their baby sister Melinda was now at university studying economy. Later she will take over P3, so that their mom could open her restaurant where Chris could also work. He was as good as his mom in the kitchen. The family loved his cooking.

His thoughts now drifted to Phoebe and Coop. The middle sister was blessed with three girls. They were all teenagers. Hysterical teenagers. And they loved to annoy their elder cousins – with pleasure, actually. The eldest was also at university while her younger sisters were still in high-school. All three were dating boys and gave their parents many headaches and worry. Sometimes his uncle and aunt were helpless against their three girls. The brunette sighed.

Wandering with his thoughts to his youngest aunt Paige and his uncle Henry. Paige had taught him and his brother how to work as whitelighters. Both got children as well. Twin girls, another great exception in the Halliwell family, and a boy. These three kids were still in high-school. Henry Jr. adored his elder cousin and both were really close in their relationship. The three youngest looked up tp the six elder cousins.

Life was the way he had always dreamed of.

"There you are," a voice the brunette recognized all too well said. "I was looking for you."

"No need to worry, Wy," Chris replied. "I'm fine."

"You're my little brother. Will always be," Wyatt responded truthfully. "Of course I'm worried about you."

"I know," came his whispered answer.

Wyatt took his little brother in his lap. "So tell me what were you thinking about?"

"How the timelines had changed, you know."

His older brother nodded. Both brothers were silent for a moment. Suddenly the younger man burst into a laughter. "What's so funny now?" Wyatt snorted shaking his head.

"I was thinking about our powers," Chris replied. "You with the heavy department and me with the sensing one. You are the army and I am ... What am I,Wy?"

Blue eyes looked into the green ones of his younger brother. "You are my companion and best friend. When I'm lost to talk to a charge or someone else you'll help me out. After all you're half Elder, so you certainly have more tact than me. In this case you are like dad."

"Thanks Wy." Chris spoke looking into his brother's face. "But you are more like him. You know figure, height and features. Here I follow mom."

"But taller," Wyatt contradicted. His brother laughed and the older man soon followed. Chris sat up and beside Wyatt. Both looked over the bridge.

"You know I love you, Chris." Wyatt said all of a sudden. "You mean the world to me. Beside our baby sister, of course."

Chris looked at him. "I love you, too, Wyatt. You really are my best friend. Our baby sister has always a place in our hearts. Like Mom and Dad. The cousins, aunts and uncles."

"I know. Okay, let's face our destiny."

Chris and Wyatt orbed off to fight their latest demon and find new charges. They were after all the almighty Twice-Blessed Halliwell brothers.

There were only a few demons who were a real challenge for the men. In reality they loved challenges, because that would be using all their inherited powers. But sometimes the brothers loved to irritate the demons as they used their aunt Paige's favorite glamour effect to alter themselves. But their mother hated it. Speaking of her they should be back at home – by now.

Later that day Wyatt and Chris entered the Manor and saw their mother and father already waiting for them. Impatiently as always. So they both put on their most innocent faces. But in their hurry the door stayed opened.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked sheepishly. Wyatt only nodded as well.

"No, you are late," Piper stated. Leo stood close behind. With their daughter away the boys were the only regulary visits at the Manor.

"Never happen again, mom." Wyatt promised. Chris snorted a bit.

"That's a good one, but I don't believe it."

"OK, time for dinner," Leo spoke. "All at the table."

Wyatt and Chris obeyed immediately, not wanting to upset their mother more. Piper still shook helplessly her head and seated herself beside her baby boy.

"Boys – door!" Leo demanded at least.

Grinning both they held out their hands and telekinatically closed the front door of the Manor.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! And anyone who had replied and will reply. <strong>

I'm sure there will be more stories of mine as I'm nearly done with the sequel to my _"Little Brother, Big Brother"_ (chapter 20).

Again, thank you for your support!


End file.
